Great Tenant Onizuka
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Onizuka has lucked himself into a rather interesting living situation. However, he's really going to make the best of it, and attempt to change lives along the way.
1. Lesson 1 Chance Meeting

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 1 Chance Meeting

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Keitaro Urashima, is what one would call...a rather unlucky person. That is...many would consider him being manager of an all-girls' dorm to be somewhat lucky. He knew better. That is, the scams, the misunderstandings, the short tempers, the explosive "toys"...and so on. He needed time to think. Thankfully, he was able to make his way out to _just _have some time to himself. Through circumstances, though borderline fraudulent circumstances, he ended up with the deeds to the Hinata. That is...his grandma Hina never told him she converted to an all-girls' dorm in the very first place. Either way...he was legal owner of the lands, and _how _he was able to do repairs, buy supplies, pay utilities, and pay the taxes on the land was a miracle in it self.

'Man...things _can't _keep going like this,' Keitaro thought.

That is...he ran into a tall...blond-haired...blue-eyed...muscle-bound teacher.

"Sorry," Keitaro said, as he backed off, "I'm lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, it seems you got a lot on your mind," he returned, "I'm in quite a predicament."

"What's that?" Keitaro asked.

"I need a place to stay since contract terms were violated..."

"Oh," Keitaro then said, "how about you come with me."

"Good," he said, "Let me tell you who I am first though...I'm Eikichi Onizuka."

"I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"Oh...I've heard about the Hinata through travel magazines...I just never had the means to afford to stay there."

"Well..." Keitaro said, "She's converted it into an all-girls' dorm recently..."

"I see," Onizuka said, "do you mind if I hang back?"

Keitaro agreed, and allowed Onizuka to stay for the night. Onizuka would be going to bed early since his boss, Misuzu, destroyed his computers, and video games in a quite vindictive move. He explained _once _that happened, he lost his apartment on campus. Keitaro decided he had to let him stay. Especially since there's no reason for him to be on the street. Once there, Onizuka cracked his neck. He had a bag of laundry that needed to be done.

"Do you have a laundry room here?" Onizuka asked.

"Yes, it's right over that way," Keitaro said. "Knock first...some of our residents take things the wrong way..."

"I will keep that in mind...but why haven't you evicted them?" He inquired.

"Well...you see..." Keitaro started.

"Never mind," he said, "I'm famished, and I'm quite broke."

"Since most of the tenants are out...I suppose you can get cleaned up."

"Great," he said, "we're going to work on your self-confidence."

Onizuka went straight to work on his laundry. Once, after 90 minutes he was finished with his two loads...he went to a private bathroom and took only a shower. After that, he made his way to the kitchen. He saw a rather diminutive middle school girl...looked to be a first-year, making everybody's dinner. Keitaro must have told her that he'd be the guest.

"Oh," she said, "Keitaro said you'd be our guest."

"That's right, little lady," Onizuka said, "it seems like there's something wrong here..."

"What do you mean?"

"That Keitaro has absolutely no self-confidence."

"Well...do you want to see how things are done...?"

"I have a front-row seat," he said.

He wasn't lying. As soon as everybody was at dinner. Onizuka noticed he's earned a few glares from the table. He then returned the favor. That was fair warning to those not to mess about with him. After dinner, he introduced himself...though he saw some people that he knew. He excused himself, as Keitaro and the girls followed. It was the school nurse Naoko Moritaka, and two employees for two very important people. That is, they were employees of both the Aizawa and the Ohta families. Haruka tried to play it off. However...

"What do I owe this surprise?" Haruka asked.

"Well, we are here to cash in an IOU," Naoko returned.

"W-what IOU?" Keitaro asked.

"I am glad you asked," she said with a slight giggle, "you see, your aunt was in trouble with the tax authorities...and needed a loan."

"How much was the taxes, and the loan?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh...it was the value of this tea shop," she answered.

"Yikes, that's a lot of money," Onizuka said with a whistle.

"Now...I _know _there's no way we'd be able to collect on that debt," the first employee said.

"I have found out that the lands, including the tea house belongs to _that _young man," Naoko said, pointing directly at Keitaro.

"That is true...Hina just transferred the property..." Haruka said.

"Let's talk," Naoko then said smiling, "because I know there's something we can work out to..."

"Right, and we may also have our money quicker," another said.

"W-what do you mean?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Since we've decided against slapping a lien on the tea shop as it _is _a burdensome process...we have one condition..." Naoko said seriously.

"What's that?" Keitaro asked.

"You...Keitaro Urashima...convert this into a co-ed dorm!" Naoko said perfectly clear.

Here is where the girls gone horrified. Most went back fuming at the supposed sleight against them. Keitaro had agreed, since he didn't want any more troubles. Later...the girls were fuming. Onizuka stayed back, and he _knew _exactly what was going to happen. He decided to have a talk with Keitaro on his own. That is...he realized that Mr. Urashima wasn't exactly a saint.

"Okay...can you tell me exactly how you came to own this inn?" Onizuka asked.

"Well...my grandma wanted me to watch over it as a manager, and my parents thought it'd be a steady job," he answered.

"How did you realize you stepped into hell?"

"As soon as I set foot in that damned spring," Keitaro answered honestly.

"I see...then that'd make the announcement more interesting," Onizuka said.

Keitaro went in...then explained his decision. Shinobu definitely understood. Su thought it'd be fun to have more "playmates" to the fold (Read: she wanted more people to cause great bodily harm against with her so-called "toys.) Kitsune thought it'd be fun to set up any boys that came in...Motoko and Naru were violently opposed.

"This is an all-girls' dorm!" Naru protested.

"There should be no perverts here!" Motoko returned.

"It seems you are a couple of spoiled brats..." Onizuka said, looking _dead _at them. "What's the matter...you weren't hugged enough?"

"You shouldn't even be talking you vile..." Motoko started.

"You shouldn't be the one talking," Onizuka said. "In case you haven't noticed you don't run a damn thing here."

"He's right," Naoko said, listening in on the commotion, "_what _is the surname of the family that owns the lands?"

"It is Urashima," Motoko answered.

"Now _which _family does Mr. Keitaro comes from?" she asked sternly

"He comes from the Urashima family," Motoko then answered again.

"Good," she said, "Keitaro, we've decided to forgive the debt..._if _you turn his into a co-ed dorm at least."

"I will turn it into a co-ed dorm," he agreed.

"Good," Onizuka said, "I will be your first _male _tenant."

"Mr. Onizuka...you mean?"

"I will let Ms. Sakurai know exactly where I'm at so she doesn't worry," he said smiling.

"Oh," she said, "I hope that things work out for you...I really _don't _like that Misuzu."

"Neither do I," Onizuka said, "but we have to work with her, and for her."

He went to the telephone and made a call to Sakurai. She understood exactly where Onizuka was coming from. She understood where he was coming from. As he was illegally evicted...and he couldn't stay in the street, she agreed to let him stay there. At least until all of that is straightened out. Once he ended the call...the _only _thing he was able to get were his laundry and such. He then looked to Keitaro.

"Since I'm a tenant now...we should discuss rent," Onizuka said honesty.

"Well...you'll have to tell me your circumstances first..." Keitaro said.

"With pleasure...my pay got..." he started.

"I can't believe you're going to let..._this _stay here?" Naru interrupted.

"_Good _little boys and girls keep quiet when others are talking," Onizuka warned. "Like it or not, I am a tenant here with a steady job."

"What line of work are you in?" Motoko hissed.

"I'm a teacher," Onizuka said. "That is until recently...but I won't dwell on that now."

They knew exactly who the principal was. That is, Onizuka told them about Misuzu...that is...she was installed there, over Director Sakurai's objections. He didn't bitch about it...but she _did _destroy most of his personal belongings. That also included all of his video games, and his computer equipment. He wasn't able to save his photos as she's shredded them, and had them removed and burned. He also was busted down to assistant teacher. That is...Misuzu did all of these things without cause.

"I can get used to this," Onizuka said smiling.

"I know it's not..." Keitaro said.

"Actually, it's just enough...the only thing I require is desk so I can do my work," he requested.

"I can get something from the furniture store," Keitaro said.

"I can pay you back in hard labor too, since I'm off tomorrow," Onizuka offered.

Keitaro decided not to take him up on the offer. As for rent...he'd have to figure something out. Onizuka's pay was tied into that points system. The more Keitaro thought about it...the more it made zero sense. He then asked Onizuka if he had a copy of his contract. He did. Keitaro saw that many terms were violated.

"You can get a lawyer to..." Keitaro said.

"True, but that's going to cost money I don't have," Onizuka said realistically.

"Don't you know anybody with power?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...there is _one _person...however, they're on vacation in Hokkaido," he answered.

"From what I know...your rights are being violated..."

"If you want to do something against them, be my guest," Onizuka said. "Just expect a bullshit story."

Keitaro knew that he had to at least do this. Especially since Onizuka would have trouble making rent. He then also decided to warn him about a few of the tenants. Onizuka nodded. He knew that he would have to bring his own special brand of justice to the offenders. He also decided that he was going to make things fun. Keitaro then remembered something.

"Excuse me...I have a phone call to make," Keitaro said.

"Sure," Onizuka said, "I'm going to get settled in, and get rest."

He went down to the phone and made a call to his friend Haitani. He definitely heard of Onizuka's plight...and decided he was going to do the heavy lifting. That is...he's one of two friends Keitaro has at present. Haitani knew exactly where Holy Forest was located...and knew exactly that he'd have a quite easy time. Everything was just starting...and it definitely will get messy.


	2. Lesson 2 The Shinobu Maehara Talk

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 2 The Shinobu Maehara Talk

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Once Onizuka was settled in. He wanted to get some sleep. He's had a long tiring day. Thankfully, his Friend Ryuji would bring by his truck. He did not want that in the wrong hands. As it was...he had to commute by train to get to Holy Forest...and that cost money. The only reason why he was able to get here, at all, was because of pure luck. That is...he's won the lottery for 25,000 yen. He got a call from Ryuji as he had been riding with somebody. He went down, and was able to get his truck. He also had his motorbike with him as well. He went down to greet his friend.

"Well," Ryuji, "you definitely lucked into serious digs."

"That's true," Onizuka said smiling, "once I get my full pay, I can make rent."

"Wow, you burned that money you won didn't you..."

"I couldn't get on the train with my looks now could I?" Onizuka joked.

"Very true," Ryuji said smiling, "here's the keys to the truck and the bike."

"Thanks," Onizuka said, "_maybe _my luck is changing."

"You concentrate on keeping out of trouble," he said.

"I will," he said.

The two then sent each other off. Ryuji was in the car with a very attractive woman. He smiled and he went back up. He looked and he saw Shinobu making everything for Sunday lunch. Most were sleeping in. Onizuka looked at her making lunch for quite a crowd. He wondered exactly, aside from laundry...what else did they do? That aside, he saw that she wasn't quite happy.

"Okay...what's going on?" Onizuka asked.

"Well...a lot's been going on recently actually," Shinobu said.

"Is it your parents?" he asked, unaware of what was going on.

"It is," she answered softly.

"Tell me what's going on," he requested.

"They're getting divorced...but..."

"The classic alienation trick," he started, "you love both of them...but...they decided they were going to play you against each other."

"That's exactly right..." she said.

"Of everybody here," he said, "you definitely need protection...and not what Naru and Motoko are offering either."

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked, facing the rather intimidating teacher.

"In the short time I've seen them...they're bullies...and I have a low tolerance for bullies," he announced.

"Well...lunch will be done soon," she said.

"Good, I'll go gather everybody," Onizuka said smiling.

He knew Su was holed up in her bedroom. That is...she was creating new "toys" to get rid of him. He also knew that Keitaro was hard at work cleaning the springs. He saw him, and he was completely tired. He told him to get cleaned up and to get to lunch. Once Everybody was down at the kitchen...Onizuka received a call...it was Misuzu. It also was quite...unexpected.

"Is this an emergency?" he asked out loud to the phone.

"No...I have decided to restore you back to a full teacher..." Misuzu said quite upset.

"Well, now you know there are some concerned citizens out there who take teacher's welfare quite seriously," he returned.

"Yes...a citizen armed with a copy of your contract..."

"Now, how _soon _am I re-instated, and will I have everything in writing with _your _signature?" he asked. He wasn't foolish.

"You'll have it in two days..."

"Good," he said, "as for my pay..."

"Your going to get your back pay tomorrow morning...in your bank account," she hissed.

"I want that in writing as well as a part of the records," Onizuka demanded.

"Fine, is there anything else?"

"Yes, have a fine Sunday."

He hung up his cell phone and sat down satisfied. He wasn't a fool as he had demonstrated. He had got Misuzu to put in her written directives regarding her changes to his file. She also would had been forced to put in a letter of apology. He would get on her case on that on Monday. Meanwhile, he enjoyed his lunch. He then noticed, that Naru and Motoko was quietly planning something. He decided to play along. Naru got Motoko, Kitsune, and Su into her bedroom to try to run him off. They couldn't even _touch _Keitaro as Onizuka would be there quite quickly.

"Well...I can set him up so you can take care of him," Kitsune said.

"If that doesn't work?" Naru asked.

"Then, we'll take the direct approach," Motoko said.

"How direct...?" Naru said.

"It would be worse than anything I can think of," Motoko said cracking her neck.

While they were actually trying to plot against Onizuka...he had his chance to help out Shinobu. He heard her parents fighting like worse than cats and dogs. He was quite annoyed. That is...they were breaking his peace and quiet. He went out and he saw Shinobu overlooking the incident. He knew that he wasn't going to allow them to get away with this.

"Did you two come to see you daughter?" Onizuka asked.

"I thought this was an..." Mrs. Maehara started.

"It was changed to co-ed as of a couple days ago," He remarked. "However, your behavior is unacceptable!"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Maehara hissed.

"Easy...you remind me of a couple of parents I knew when I was a student teacher...they barely spoke...and they always argued," he started.

"W-was there a kid involved?" Mr. Maehara asked timidly.

"Yes, her parents have affected her quite badly," he answered bluntly.

"What does this have to do with...?" Mrs. Maehara started.

"Everything," Onizuka said, "I really _don't _give a damn if you are divorcing, that's your business...Shinobu's well being _is _my business!"

"How did you know...?" she asked.

"I asked her exactly what was going on," he said. "She wasn't exactly shy in telling me how things were going between you two."

"We love her..." she said.

"If we loved her," Mr. Maehara then started, "then _why _are we hurting her?"

"That was exactly what I was going to ask," Onizuka said. "Why you both trying to put her against each other...it hurts everybody."

"Maybe...you're right," Mrs. Maehara said. "Sir...you'd be a great role model for all of us."

"You two...there's Shinobu on the balcony," he pointed, "you _both _owe her an apology for your shitty attitudes."

That hit them especially hard...however, they knew Onizuka was quite right. He really didn't care if somebody was divorcing. It was how they acting during that would test them. For Shinobu's parents...they definitely have been acted shamefully. They went to the balcony, and hey apologized to Shinobu. They a greed that if Shinobu was to stay here...it'd have to be a co-ed dorm. They also reasoned that Onizuka would also help keep her emotional needs. They then met him again and talked with him.

"I hope you do visit, or at least call...and be civil to each other," Onizuka said.

"We will," Mrs. Maehara then said.

"It's going to be difficult...but we have to do it for her sake," Mr. Maehara returned.

"Good," he said, "now you go to dinner, talk things over, I mean you may have only needed a short separation."

They took Onizuka up on their offer. After that, he went inside. He saw the occupied sign on the springs. He just decided to move on. After all...he wasn't about to cause drama. He also didn't realize he undermined Kitsune's plan to set him up for a very serious fall. About a few minutes later...She reported back to Naru...

"He skipped the baths?" she asked surprised.

"Yes...I was hoping he'd wander in and see the occupied sign..." Kitsune returned.

"Then...we are going to have to take direct measures..." Naru then said.

That is...they were going to do all they can to drive Onizuka out. They also would do their time to try to make Keitaro's life a living misery as he changed the dorm to a co-ed dorm. Onizuka has let Sakurai know exactly what his permanent living arrangements were going to be. She was disappointed, however, she understood. She knew that she didn't want him to upset the cart. She did offer him to use his old apartment on nights where he just can't get off of campus.

"Thanks," he said, "that definitely will be perfect."

"It will be placed in writing," Sakurai said.

"Also...I think I'll post something on the general bulletin boards," he said smiling. "It will be a surprise."

She gave a short laugh, and let him go. Sakurai is one of many people who's got Onizuka's back. He looked at Keitaro getting a verbal reaming for essentially doing nothing wrong. He sighed...he wondered if he's had many allies on his side. He then decided...he was going to have to set some people straight here...starting with the trouble makers. He knew exactly...that it wasn't going to be easy at all.


	3. Lesson 3 Kaolla Su Learns Discipline

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 3 Kaolla Su Learns Discipline

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

As it would happen...they decided to wait until Onizuka was away. They knew they really couldn't get away with much. Kitsune was beyond pissed off that Onizuka straight up rejected her advances. While he _does _like pretty women...he also knows that they need the one thing. That is, they need a very pleasant, honest personality. Naru was still beyond pissed that Onizuka hasn't left...nor did he fall for any of their planned schemes. That is...they have decided to take the more illegal, direct approach. That is...things were going to get a little violent. Starting with the Molmol princess, Kaolla Su. She is a rather smart girl...however, she's a bit childish. She also has a secret lab inside of her bedroom complete with a nuclear reactor. As to _how _she got the reactor, is a mystery. As to why she has it...isn't. She uses it to create military grade toys. That is...most kids and teens have remote control cork tanks. Her remote control tanks...

"What the hell is that...?" Motoko asked quietly.

"Oh...this is my latest toy," Su said smiling quite broadly.

"Many normal people have cork..."

Su smiled as she decided to blow up the west side of the Hinata to prove how deadly they were. That is...she had a tiny weapons-grade missile loaded into each of the tanks. This had cause Keitaro to casually note the damage, and get supplies to do repairs. This sort of thing went on all of the time here. However...once Onizuka came by and saw the hole...he looked at Motoko.

"So...what did this?" Onizuka asked. "Did Naru get pissed for being rejected for a date again?"

"This was done by Su," Motoko answered honestly

"This little toy tank did _that _much damage?" he asked picking it up.

"That wasn't an ordinary toy tank..." she said.

"I see," Onizuka said. "I think I had better start on putting at least plastic up so wildlife don't come in."

Onizuka was forced to put up plastic sheeting to keep wildlife out. After Onizuka finished, Keitaro came back with the supplies. Onizuka had taken apart the tank with a screw driver. He saw the components were definitely military grade. He also was very careful to disarm the two other tiny missiles that were left over. He saw that she used _just _a tiny amount of C4 explosives

"Okay," Onizuka said, "there's absolutely _no _reason for anybody to have C4 explosives..."

"C-4...isn't that called...?" Shinobu started.

"Yes, it is also known as plastic explosive," Onizuka answered. "That is...if _this _little bit of explosive could take out a wall...imagine..."

Motoko realized that by direct measures did not mean death. She still wanted Onizuka out...but not like this. Onizuka decided he was going to have to spy on Su. However, he stood out like the red light on his street light. He decided instead to get her on video camera. However, that was going to prove more difficult than easy. That is...Su was quite rapid. As for the C4...he had to contain it somehow, and keep it dry. He didn't want to blow up anything, and cause further damage. He decided to set up a camera outside of his bedroom. He saw that his bedroom was _right _across from Su's. That is...he was going to catch her in the act.

"Now," he said, "let's see exactly how you're going to get away with this one."

About three minutes later. She went to her lab...though she didn't know that she was caught. She wanted to invent something just as destructive. Onizuka had to catch her in the act. He then went downstairs, and he saw a rambunctious blond-haired, blue-eyed brat of a girl. He looked over, and he saw that this girl was mightily disrespectful That is...it was Sarah McDougal. Keitaro had tried to discipline her...but, he's seen Naru interfere. Enough was enough.

"Alright, young lady," he said, swiping the clay pot (she got from nowhere) away from her, "we _don't _disrespect those who are our guardians."

"Mind your business!" Sarah hissed.

"You...the goofy guy in the glasses," he said pointing to the guy in a lab coat. "What's your name, and what's her name."

"Well, I'm Seta..." he said, "and her name's Sarah..."

"Is she adopted?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Seta answered properly.

"_Maybe _you should apply discipline against her," he said. "There's nothing more annoying than a parent letting his kid run loose."

Sarah, was pissed. However, she backed off. With a guy like that...he could be trouble. Though, she also knew that she really didn't like Keitaro. Once that was over...he decided that he was going to have a _tiny _talk with Naru. He pulled her aside and started to quiz her on her involvement with Sarah and Keitaro.

"Okay...why have you interfered in Keitaro disciplining Sarah?" he asked.

"He's not got the right to do that," Naru said in a tone of simmering anger.

"Really...who did that guy appoint as her guardian for his work?"

Naru got quiet. She knew the answer. Onizuka just gave a smile. He knew he had her caught. He warned her not to interfere in Keitaro's discipline of Sarah. He then heard a loud bang in the kitchen. He ran there, and he saw Su there. Her experiment didn't go over to well. The only thing lost was the kitchen table. He's had enough of her foolishness.

"You," he said, "do you really think this is what everybody wants?"

"Yes," she answered very blatantly, "because it's fun!"

"I'll show you what my version of 'fun' is," he said going over to Su.

"W-wait...we can talk this out?" Su asked rather unsure.

"The time for talk was _long _over once you decided to use your experiments to destroy property."

Su had gotten to what one would call, fight-or-flight mode. She couldn't physically try to hold of Onizuka...the best thing she could do was high-tail back to her lab. The back staircase provided a cover for her. She _ran _to her bedroom. She locked her door, and hid in her lab. She wanted to invent something to blow up Onizuka...or at least to paralyze him. That wasn't working, as Onizuka was right behind her.

"Well...you're the first person I know to have a nuclear reactor," he said. "Tell me...did you get this at a department store in Shibuya?"

"H-How'd you get in here?" Su whined.

"You'd be wiser to close your window," Onizuka said. "I was able to go in through the next door spare room..."

"W-what do you want?" Su asked.

"Well, that depends on what you do for me," he said. "You see, I still have to discipline you."

Su knew she was caught. She also knew that he wasn't about to let her get off easily. She ran through the not-so-fun things he had planned. She started to shake. Onizuka towered over her. He picked her up, and sat in a chair outside of the lab. Here, he decided he was going to give her a little piece of justice. However...there was going to be some yelps of pain.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Su yelped out pain through each of the six swats to her behind by Onizuka. He then let her down and explained exactly why he had to do it. He then gave her a very long talk about her behavior. Su understood quite quickly as to what would happen should he find out if she continues to act like that.

"You may be an exchange student," he said, "you're expected to behave in a manner that's becoming of a princess and a young lady."

"I-I understand," she said, rubbing her still-sore behind.

"Now...I _can _have the JSDF, and the NPA come in and have you deported over this..." he warned. "I'll make you two deals."

"What do you have...?" Su started.

"I'm glad you asked," he answered. "If you get rid of all of this crap, then I'll keep my mouth shut."

"W-what's the second part?"

"I'm going to keep you busy," he said. "That is...I want _you _to build me a non-lethal computer."

"What happened to yours?" she asked.

"It got destroyed..."

"I'll have one that's faster than fast in two hours!"

"First thing...this lab," he said.

"That's going to take a while..."

"Trust me," he said, "I have all of the time in the world."

Su decided to get started to disable the labs and he destructive experiments. She decided that later, she'd use her connections to get rid of everything that's destructive. Onizuka left satisfied. About a week later, her bedroom which was a small tropical rain-forest...had one thing major happen. The lab. That is, Su got rid of everything and decided that she'd better play by Onizuka's rules. She also had the lab scrubbed clean from top to bottom.

"You worked quickly," Onizuka said.

"I can't figure out what I want to do..." Su said, a little bit sadly.

"Remember our deal," he said, "you owe me a computer."

"Right! Once I can get everything I need, it should take about two, to four, hours!"

"I'm going to be shopping to personalize my room," he said. "the bed is alright...but I do need to make changes."

Su looked to him. She needed to go to get the components needed for Onizuka's computer. She pledged that it'd be the fastest computer in Japan. However, she knew she had to be reasonable. She got the components she needed, and got the popular features. She decided to really give him a lot of storage, and memory. She also decided to give him a _lot _of speed. Once she had that taken care of about four hours later, she ended up hooking up his new computer. She then looked and saw, he needed new video games.

"It's hooked up?" Onizuka asked.

"Yup, though you need an updated games console," she said.

"You've held your end of the bargain, so I'm going to hold my end up," he said.

Su nodded and showed him how to use his computer. It was quite fast, and up-to-date. After, he heard Sarah giving Keitaro grief. He heard Naru interfere, _right _after she was warned not to...and he heard a clay pot smash. He sighed, and decided he'd have to have a sternest talking too against Seta and Sarah.


	4. Lesson 4 Seta & Sarah

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 4 Seta & Sarah

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka ran downstairs. He saw Naru encouraging Sarah to undermine Keitaro's authority. He's _also _very disgusted that he's not trying to calm her down! He'll deal with him later. He pulled Sarah away, and set her in a corner. He set a timer for 10 minutes. He also told her she'd get an additional five if she talks. He handed Naru a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

"Why should I clean up _his _mess?" She hissed.

"You've encouraged her to act like that," he said. "You're the one who has to clean it up."

"What's going on?" Su asked.

"Nothing, just a case of Sarah acting like a fool," Onizuka answered straightly.

"She shouldn't do that..." Su warned.

"I'll let her figure it out on her own," he returned.

"Sorry, I got you involved," Keitaro said pitifully.

"You should get to work on your duties," he said.

"Right...I am going to go help Shinobu in the kitchen."

Keitaro then went to the kitchen. Sarah was rather, jumpy. She stood perfectly still facing the wall. Onizuka _knows _there's a reason on why this girl is acting like a fool. He then sat down to figure things out. He had to go to the source. Though, his concentration was broken when a couple of his male students walked in the door...well three of them.

"Well, Kikuchi, Noboru, and Murai...it's a pleasure seeing you," Onizuka said.

"We couldn't leave you alone now could we?" Kikuchi cracked.

"What brings you three here?" Onizuka asked.

"We saw an ad in the paper that this is a co-ed dorm, and our parents decided to let us move in," Noboru added.

"Yeah," Murai said, "plus, I think mom wants me to learn life lessons outside of the house."

"You've come to just the right place," he said, "let me fetch the manager to see exactly how we're going to do."

Once the timer was up, he sent Sarah to sit in her room. He was going to deal with her later. He lead them into the kitchen, as Keitaro noticed the three boys. It was explained to them exactly what they needed to do, and exactly how much the rent would be. The boys agreed, and would move in tomorrow at the earliest. Though, for now they have brought some laundry.

"Now, you wait here," Onizuka said. "I have business to take care of."

"Oh...somebody got in trouble," Noboru said off-handed.

"Yes, and somebody is going to _be _in trouble," Kikuchi backed.

"Maybe my mom should come visit..." Murai said, "she's quite strict..."

"That is true," Onizuka smiled, "that is true."

He then went to go deal with Sarah. He wanted to know _exactly _why she was acting the way she was. He took a detour, and saw Su talking with Sarah. She didn't go over _what _Onizuka did, or the deals they've made...she's made quite clear that he's going to get to her. Sarah discounted that as a bunch of bluster. Su came out and shook her head. He then went to the tea house. He saw Haruka puffing away on her cigarette. He's picked a rather bad time to quite smoking. Either way, he wanted answers

"Haruka," he started, "I exactly want to know _why _Seta is acting the way he is."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, quite taken.

"He lets Sarah gets away with whatever," he said bluntly.

"I thought Keitaro had that taken care of," she then said surprised.

"Nope," he said, "Naru keeps interfering, and egging her on."

"Right, she has an attitude problem," she started. "You see, Sarah's adopted...and Seta's agreed to take care of her."

"Do you know what happened to her mother?" he asked.

"The only thing I know, is that she's died quite suddenly," Haruka answered honestly. "Nobody knows exactly where her birth father is."

"He's probably dead, or strung out in the gutter somewhere."

"There's one thing I do need to admit to you...I am quite guilty of allowing the girls to act the way they do."

"Why do you say that?" Onizuka asked.

"I've been thinking about it...and I've been a crappy dorm mother..."

"At least you're taking responsibility," he said walking away, "you've just given me _exactly _what I needed."

Haruka went back to work. It was quite slow...but she still needed to make money. Unlucky for Seta...he had no digs, and most of his assignments were graded. Onizuka, knew where to find him. That is, Keitaro has started to work for him recently. The pay wasn't much, and also the work was hard, but it was a supplemental income. He politely knocked on Seta's door.

"May I talk to you?" Onizuka asked.

"Sure," Seta said, as Onizuka took his seat and cleared his throat, "I take it this is about Sarah..."

"Yes, and yourself," he said. "First of all, is she even in school here?"

"Oh dear...I've been trying to get her to go...but she won't..." he started.

"I don't believe that," he said, "she's ten...and her school records would have been imported from America."

"That's true," Seta then said.

"Also, why do you let her get away with things?"

"I made a promise to her mother to take care of her," Seta said.

"You're doing a lousy job at it...I've watched that psychologist on TV..and he's right...you're abusing' her and you don't even know it."

"What do you mean?" Seta asked of pure shock.

"Well...if you spoil a kid...then she'll push people's buttons, and won't have any friends," he started.

"She has plenty of friends!"

"Name them."

"Well...she has..."

"Point taken," Onizuka said seriously, "she has a lot of contempt for Keitaro."

"She's really that out of hand?" Seta asked.

"Yes she is," he started. "at minimum you can ground her for a month...and Naru...don't get me started."

"Wait...tell me about what Naru's doing," he said quietly.

"You've appointed Keitaro as her guardian on times where you get over loaded," he said. "She interferes...and eggs her on."

"I'm quite disappointed..."

"Are you feeling that feeling in the pit of your stomach?"

"It's guilt..." Seta said. "I need to be a better father..."

"Then come with me," he said. "I'm sure you have your work wrapped up."

"I do," he smiled.

"I'm also driving...you need to re-enroll back to driving school."

Seta cringed, but knew that Onizuka was right. He allowed him to drive back to the Hinata...with no tickets, and with no scratches. Once they were in the common areas...Naru and Motoko were egging her on. This time, it was against Su who decided she'd had enough of her antics. _This _earned Seta's scorn.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Seta yelled to the top of his lungs.

"P-Papa...what's wrong?" Sarah asked, trying to play innocent.

"It seems that Kaolla here didn't share your view of what being a proper house guest meant," Onizuka observed.

"Sarah...I'm quite disappointed in you," Seta said.

Sarah was quite shocked! Her father took the side of _this _interloper over hers! With pure anger, she went and kicked Onizuka in his shin. That was a bad idea. He was what one called...a Yankee...that is...a street tough. He's been through quite a few brawls before...so a kick to the shins...felt like an annoying fly buzzing in his face.

"Well...it seems you've given me perfect grounds for self defense," Onizuka said.

"Sarah, you're grounded when we get home!" Seta then said.

"Seta, you don't believe in spankings do you?" Onizuka asked.

"No...I don't...however..."

"I believe I can cash in," he said. "You just concentrate on getting her in school...and getting her a proper babysitter."

"Mr. Onizuka," Seta said, "I think Keitaro would need plenty of help here..."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Onizuka said. "You also ask _these _two on why they continually insist on egging Sarah on."

Seta had Naru and Motoko in the kitchen. He was quite disappointed. He decided he was going to allow a colleague to take on some of his workload too. Onizuka realized that all still wasn't right with Seta. He wasn't concerned about that now. He took Sarah up...in the same position as Su. Su decided she couldn't laugh. She knew that would invite disaster.

"Kaolla," Onizuka, "you're mighty quiet."

"Well..." Su started, "are you familiar with the law of the playground?"

"Yes," he said, "what does it have to do with this situation?"

"It's understood that if there's a witness..."

"Right, there's zero laughter," he said. "Though you don't have to stick around."

She looked anyway. She knew what awaited Sarah. Onizuka decided that he was going to give her just _one _last chance to apologize. She flatly refused, going into a tirade. Onizuka shrugged it off. He then had zero choice. As she did kick him in the shin...she invited disaster on herself. Flatly...the same thing that happened to Su, happened to Sarah.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Sarah gave the same yelps. Denim does not help for a guy who has that much power. He let her down. She decided to put _herself _in the corner, for ten minutes. She decided she wasn't going to let him see she's lost. That wasn't happening. Onizuka then took her and talked to her. In the same vein...he gave her the same talk.

"Now...this is what will happen if you undermine Keitaro ever again," Onizuka said.

"W-will it be worse?" Sarah asked.

"That depends on you...you don't want to be spanked again do you?"

"No...I don't..."

"Good," Onizuka said, "now you owe Kaolla an apology."

She first apologized to Onizuka for disrespecting him...she also apologized to Su for disrespecting her. They noticed Motoko and Naru _storming _out of the kitchen. Sarah then realized what her future lied if she continued on this path. Seta looked to her sadly...but knew it had to be done.

"We are going to have _one _very long talk," Seta said.

"I understand," Sarah said, with her voice quivering.

Seta then decided Sarah should go home. He also got in touch with an elementary school nearby. He decided that it'd be best if Sarah was held back since it was so late in the year. Onizuka then saw Motoko trying to harass Kikuchi. He was able to take her sexists insults with a grain of salt. He pulled Naru aside.

"What gave you the right to undermine Keitaro?" he asked seriously.

"He shouldn't be disciplining her," she repeated.

"Really...is it _any _of your business that he is doing what Seta charged him to do?"

"He's just a jackass!" Naru hissed.

"True...but _you _don't run things here," he warned. "You best be lucky neither you, Motoko, nor Kitsune were turned into the police."

That shot across the bow was enough to get Naru to back off. Naru didn't want to believe it. She just walked away. Onizuka realized he would have to get this crazy place together. He knew that Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune would try again. As for losing Su...and Sarah, that was a small victory. However...he didn't realize there would be an Okinawan to break up the monotony. He also had no idea that she...definitely was one-of-a-kind.


	5. Lesson 5 Enter Mutsumi

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 5 Enter Mutsumi

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Keitaro has had one very full week. He's had four new tenants of the opposite sex. Unlike the girls (save for Su, and Shinobu) the boys actually offered to help out to do some of the house work. Onizuka actually was learning how to cook from Shinobu. He reasoned he'd be wiser to know the basics, then to starve on take-out. He has learned quite well.

"Mr. Onizuka," Shinobu said, "you're quite a natural."

"Thanks," he said, "I think I had better learn to do this."

"If you want, I have sewing books in my room."

"Let's do one thing at a time," he smiled.

"You're quite different when you're happy," she noted.

"I'm not all mean and intimidating," he said, "I can be a sweet guy."

"Right, there should be somebody coming today," Shinobu remembered.

"The more tenants like me, the merrier," he smiled.

He had exactly no idea on how long of a day, it would be. After the cooking lesson, Onizuka decided he'd go take a nap. Between his work, and life...he's been quite drained. He went upstairs, and was actually sleeping. Though...there was a rather meek voice at the door. She had a suitcase with her clothing. She had an ever present smile on her face, and she seemed...spacey

"Hello...is anybody here?" she asked, with her distinct, and acquired, Okinawan accent.

"Hey," Keitaro said, "welcome...you must have come a long way."

"I have," she said bowing, "I'm studying to go into Tokyo U."

"Well, let me take your bags to your room," he offered, "you can go to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Actually, I'm quite tired..." she said...and she fell asleep standing up.

"This is going to be quite a chore," Keitaro said to himself.

"Wow," Su said walking past, "is she getting enough vitamin D?"

"I hope so," he answered.

He gently nudged her, and she woke up. She apologized. She summarized that she was quite tired from the flight in from Okinawa...that is...she had a major delay before her flight got off the ground. Su took Mutsumi to her room. She then unpacked and decided to lay on the futon for very good rest.

"What was that all about?" Onizuka asked, as Keitaro re-entered the kitchen.

"We have a new tenant," Keitaro said evenly.

"I hope she's getting plenty of vitamins and minerals," he said of concern. "I've not seen anybody fall asleep standing up."

"Maybe," Keitaro said, "there's something familiar about her."

"You said you knew a girl..."

"Right, we were five years old, and she moved away."

"That sucks," Onizuka said.

"That's like you know," he said.

Onizuka then decided he'd go meet the young woman. She, like Keitaro, is a third-year ronin...that is, she too would have to find a job pretty soon to support herself. She was sleeping comfortably, with the door opened. He saw Mutsumi resting. He moved on. He bumped into Kunio, he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"She's the new tenant," he said. "I hope she's getting proper nutrition."

"My mom would definitely have a talk with her about her health," Kunio said agreeing. "Other than that...she's a catch."

"That, I will agree with," Onizuka said.

"What exactly do you want?" Kunio asked.

"I've asked your mom to come and check up on you," he said smiling.

"Ohh...that was low..."

"Hey," he said, "you know your mom wants to check up on you anyway!"

Kunio felt like somebody just drop-kicked him in his stomach. Still he smiled. He knew that his mother, Julia could take care of herself. He also knew that she had to do a lot alone form the age of thirteen. Her parents disowned her, and him, and her ex-boyfriend ran away. Therefore, she had to raise him alone. However...she has let go of any grudges.

"You know," Onizuka said, "you really should check out the springs."

"Maybe later," he said, "I do have homework."

"Don't forget...the manager's room overlooks the springs," he reminded.

"What the hell is that on the balcony anyhow?"

"That's the so-called hot-tub for Keitaro," Onizuka said. "Like I said...some of these girls think they own the place."

Later, Mutsumi woke up, and she was sitting in the kitchen. She was reading a book that was explaining on how to plant watermelon seeds. However, the current weather would had prevented that. Maybe next season. She then looked outside. it was dusky. She felt like she slept for an eternity. Still, she has had problems with her health...that caused concern among Onizuka and some of the tenants. They didn't realize it...but...she was somehow connected with Keitaro. Shinobu couldn't even figure out. A few minutes later, Mutsumi was in the common area, when Kunio's mother, Julia, arrived. She definitely is an attractive woman.

"Hello," Julia said, "is everybody here?"

"I think so," Mutsumi said, not able to familiarize herself with everybody.

"You seem like a nice woman," she returned. "Oh, are you about to start a garden?"

"Yes," she said. "it's too late in the season to plant watermelons"

"Maybe you should do some plants that thrive this time of year."

"I should..."

"It's always this quiet here?" Julia said.

"It probably is...I haven't heard anybody."

Julia then asked for the manager. Keitaro came down, and he saw her. Naru automatically assumed the worst. However, Julia wasn't about to have it. She asked Keitaro to move aside. She had her apartment locked up...and had no intention on going home for the night either. In fact she was coming to check up on her son Kunio.

"What's your name?" Julia asked. Her tone promised Naru swift retribution for anything other than.

"I am Naru Narusegawa," she answered.

"So..._you're _the one Onizuka's told me about," she said. "I hope you haven't been giving my son hell."

"T-that's your son?"

"That's right," she said, "he's got a lot to learn, but I won't allow you to make him bitter."

"Mrs. Murai, he should be in his room," Keitaro said.

"I'm actually quite single," Julia said, "Now...can you show me where he's at?"

"Sure," he said, "there's some extra rooms..."

"Right," she said, "I've left home quite late."

"Hey," Onizuka said, "I see you've met the new tenant."

"This is a dormitory?" Julia asked.

"That's right," Onizuka said, it's quite co-ed.

Before Mutsumi could say anything, she fainted out. Julia was right there. Onizuka shook his head when he heard her snoring. He decided he was going to call it a day. Mutsumi was carried to her room by Onizuka. He decided he'd better keep an eye on her. Though, for now...Julia was here...and she's got his attention. He decided to make small talk with her.

"You know," Onizuka said, "he's been on point since he's been here."

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"The less lazy tenants decided they better help the manager out on common chores, even cleaning the springs out."

"Wow, there are springs here...I _might _check it out after breakfast."

"Don't you have...?"

"That's not a problem," Julia said, "I've got my vacation."

They all went to bed...except for Naru. She went her room brooding because she got told off by a total stranger. However, she didn't realize that things were about to go down. That is...the very next evening..._way _before dinner. That is, Kunio Murai was about to face something that he hadn't faced before. A pseudo-Samuarai by the name of Motoko Ayoama.


	6. Lesson 6 The Motoko Ayoama Incident

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 6 the Julia Murai & Motoko Ayoama Incident

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Kunio Murai, on this particular evening wanted to relax. Onizuka has been riding him for his assignments, as a good teacher should. Still, Kunio was feeling like he was being watched. That is...he felt like he was being stalked. He looked over the corner. There was nobody there. He went to the kitchen. His mom was drinking coffee. Still, he had the one feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mom...I got that feeling that somebody wants to dance on my grave, and piss on it," he said bluntly.

"Trust your gut," she warned. "you may be in trouble."

"Yeah, the feeling is strongest when I'm near that kendo-girl..."

"I will have to keep an eye on her," Julia warned.

"I'm on my way to the springs," he announced.

"Don't forget to put up the occupied sign," she warned.

"Thanks," he said, "even Onizuka has told me to do that."

"I'll be in there after you," she said.

However, that wasn't going to happen. Once he was in the springs, and he put up the occupied sign...Motoko decided she was going to take her chance. She clearly did ignore the sign. She came in her towel. Kunio looked dead at her. He knew there was going to be trouble. That is, his gut feeling was quite right. Motoko left. In her mind, she had a reason to try to "punish" Kunio. After the very short, five-minute, soak...he was out of the springs. He was dried off, and dressed back up.

"What happened?" Kikuchi asked.

"I believe that kendo-girl is trying to set me up..." Kunio said.

"I don't believe it," he returned, "I _know _she's doing it."

"Damn it," he said, "things never come easy for me do it..."

"In your case," he said, "you'd have a case for self-defense."

"I don't know," Kunio said. "I'm going to watch my back."

"What's going on?" Noboru asked.

"Somebody set up, Kunio," Kikuchi answered.

"Ugh, it smells of that busty woman..." Noboru answered.

"Nope...there's another ring leader," Kikuchi said.

"You mean that Narusegawa...that my mom had to handle yesterday?" Kunio asked.

"Yes...her...and trust me, you'd be wise not to screw with her."

Kunio got his answer. While Kitsune was more apt to cause troubles with the set-up...Naru and Motoko were more apt to carry out extra judicial punishments. He went up to his room to get things ready for a night out. That is, he's into going arcades, and going bowling. However, like Onizuka...he's getting better.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked.

"I'm going bowling," he said, "I'll be back at nine."

"You better get going then, it's seven."

"I know," he said, "I know there's an alley nearby here."

"Have fun," she said, "oh, use a lighter ball...don't be macho."

"Right! See you later!"

He went off bowling. He really didn't know that Motoko was stalking him trying to get a bead on his activities. He came back from bowling about an hour later. He couldn't get into the lanes. He understood, it was quite busy. He decided he'd go on the off-hours. That is, the parts of the day where it wouldn't be so crowded.

"I'm back," Kunio announced.

"Kunio Murai," Motoko started, "prepare yourself."

Kunio's gut feeling was definitely right. Instead of choosing the _fight _option...he chose to _flee _instead. He _ran _from Motoko who was targeting him with Qi and Sword attacks. This was wearing him down. She threw down a challenge, he refused it flatly. He was upstairs, and he was caught in a dead end.

"You vile male," she hissed.

"Why, exactly are you attacking me?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"You have..." Motoko started.

"That's enough," Julia ordered "You will _not _attack _my _son and expect to get away with it."

"Who are you?" Motoko demanded.

"I'm Julia Murai..._his _mother," she said. "You're going to tell me why you are attacking him for no reason what so ever."

"He was in the springs," she started.

"So what," she said, "he put the occupied sign up...and whatever happened, you brought on yourself."

This gave Kunio an out to get away from the pseudo-Samurai. Julia was then alone with Motoko. She ordered the kendo-girl to put her sword away. Motoko had to comply. She was facing up against a very pissed off mother. Kunio stuck around...after all...he knew that she'd want to hear his side of the story, to determine who's lying.

"Now...you will tell me why you have attacked my son," Julia demanded.

"He was in the springs when he wasn't supposed to be," she hissed.

"Really, I didn't see any set hours for the springs," she narrowed.

"Then when I was in the springs, he saw me naked," she lied.

'YOU LIAR!" Kunio exploded, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL..."

"Calm yourself," Julia warned...he got quiet quickly, "if he saw you naked...then _why _would you be clad in a towel?" she asked.

Motoko really couldn't come up with an answer. Kunio then told his events. He also explained that he felt it was a setup from the beginning. Kunio also explained that he put the occupied sign up, and she didn't bother to read it. Julia came to one conclusion...she was going to punish Motoko...she then said one _very _bad thing about Kunio that earned her one very heavy smack across her face.

"You might want to be a little more respectful," Julia warned.

"Mom, I'm going to go now," Kunio said.

"Stick around...because I want to know why she's so sexist," Julia said.

She then demanded Motoko explain her sexist behavior. She noticed she's made rude comments against Kikuchi, Onizuka, Keitaro, and the other guys here. Motoko didn't want to speak up at first. Julia asked a second time. Her voice...reminded her of her sister's anger. That is...Tsuruko was known to have a very short temper against Motoko if she decided to be quiet when a question has been asked against her. She then explained on how Tsuruko supposedly abandoned her, to get married...Juilia heard enough.

"You really don't get it do you," Kunio started, "you're _lucky _to have a family that cares for you!"

"What do you know?" Motoko asked.

"I know enough to know that family don't diss each other like that," he returned.

"He's right," Julia said. "_You _try being a teenage parent with zero help, and holding down a job."

"Wait...you're quite young to be a mother..." Motoko started confused.

"Yes," Kunio said, "she was only about 13 when she was pregnant with me."

"That's quite..."

"Yes," Julia said, "my parents abandoned me, and my ex-boyfriend couldn't be bothered to man up and accept responsibility for his actions."

"That's...just...wrong..." Motoko started.

"Yes...your parents were thrilled that your sister would get married," Julia continued.

"Your sister...what's her name?" Kunio asked.

"Her name is Tsuruko," Motoko answered evenly.

"Do you think your sister, Tsuruko, would be tolerant of you attacking unarmed, untrained people?" Kunio asked.

Motoko got very quiet. She knew that he was right. Kunio then took the time to explain to her that the Samurai were disbanded in 1878. While the Feudal era ended in 1871. He then explained to her exactly the role of men and women who were Samurai. That is...she got quite an education as Murai then got to some key points.

"First," he said, "men and women worked side by side."

"That was possible?" Motoko asked, quite confused.

"it was quite essential," Julia said. "After all...somebody had to help run the grounds while he was away fighting."

"Then...what would have happened to those who attacked unarmed, and untrained citizens?" Motoko asked.

"These days...you'd be thrown in jail," Kunio said. "Then...you, Motoko, would have been killed on the spot."

"Right," Julia said, "Kunio was right to run away...in those days...he'd been in a no-win situation."

Motoko accepted the defeat against Kunio. Julia really didn't think that Motoko was unintelligent She just really thought she should be educated. She then decided to let him go. Motoko took her to her room. It was a small museum of Samurai armor. Julia took a seat on the floor, and was to the point.

"Motoko...do you know the men who wore that armor?" Julia asked.

"Yes, they were very brave," Motoko answered.

"They also were very educated...and very humane," she returned.

"What do you mean?"

"They have a set code...the Bushido code...that is, they never deviated."

Motoko got quiet. Julia nodded. She knew that she was getting to her. She then got Motoko to open up about how the suggestions got magnified that all men were evil. She then decided that she needed to get her priorities straighted out. She then decided to tell Motoko one thing about Motoko...that would sink in.

"You know...you are a pseudo-Samurai," Julia said bluntly.

"You're calling me a faker?" Motoko asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yes," she answered bluntly, "let me school you on something...first of all...you _couldn't _wear your weapon openly as you do now."

"What do you mean?"

"While there were women who where Samurai...they helped out...especially in hospitality," she started.

"Okay...what else?"

"You also violated about five, or six, principles of the Bushido code."

This really made Motoko's heart sink. She then thought back on her past incidences. She realized Julia was right. Julia then got a call from her co-worker who loves movie of this type. She decided to go and see him. It was early in the evening. About a half hour later she returned. Motoko wasn't in her room, so she placed the scroll on the desk. She also copied a reminder of the Bushido code on a note. The note read:

Motoko, the Bushido codes are quite simple...the are:

1. Justice: Make the right choices from your heart, instead of your mind...and own up if you make a mistake.

2. Bravery: Put your selfish needs last, especially for those who probably need help the most.

3. Compassion: Show all universal love to all...that includes your sister, and your Manager.

4. Right Action: Be polite...don't speak ill of anybody...regardless of their gender, or where they come from.

5. Sincerity: Be honest, and truthful in all you do...and all you say. Nobody likes liars.

6. Honor: Be honest in your thoughts, actions, and words. Even if the truth sometimes hurts.

7. Devotion: Be loyal to those who you love, honor, and respect. Beware of blind devotion that will get you into trouble.

By the way...should you attack my son...or anybody else...without reason...we _will _a problem. That is...I won't be as forgiving the next time.

Love,

Julia

Motoko came to her room and saw the letter. She got the message. She opened up the cardboard tube...and it was a fabric wall scroll with the seven principles. She decided to hang it to where she can see it, and where everybody else can see it. She placed it on the back wall facing the door, and she smiled. She knew that Julia was right. Though...it was a shame that she had also to go home. She decided that she was going to do something she should have done. She found Kunio by himself in the kitchen.

"Kunio Murai..." she started, "I sincerely apologize, and beg forgiveness."

"I forgive you," he said. "Mom, must have had a long talk with you."

"She definitely did," she said nodding.

"You also owe Keitaro, and a lot of other people an apology as well."

"Right," she said, "I have to accept responsibility"

"Anyway...I have reconnected with a girl I actually do like," he then admitted.

Motoko understood. She really didn't know why she went off on him like that. She also didn't know why she decided to do what she wanted to do. She decided she'd start to live by the code. She didn't want to do so as a warrior...she wanted to do so as a human being, and also as a good citizen. She then saw Kitsune stumble in drunk. She groaned. This was _not _the example one should set...she even wondered out loud what kind of writing Kitsune has been doing. Onizuka heard her question...and decided to play teacher against her.


	7. Lesson 7 Kitsune's Run Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 7 Kitsune's Run Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The very next day, Onizuka heard about Kitsune Konno. He really wasn't attracted to her at all. With his reputation for being somewhat a flirt...that was quite major. He also heard from Kunio that she came stumbling in drunk. He was beyond pissed he had to help her up to her room. Motoko was furious when she had to hold her head when she was vomiting violently. In short...she stunk of sake every other week. She was able to afford her booze by scamming out Keitaro, and by skipping out on her rent money. From what he's heard...she's supposedly a writer.

"I never even seen one thing from her," Onizuka said. "Not even a lousy racing form during the JRA season."

"She's beyond lazy," Kikuchi said. "I've seen her just be plain lazy."

"What do you think?" Onizuka said. "Should I call her out on her lack of writing?"

"Yes you should," he said. "She has been getting by somehow."

"I know how," Motoko said. "She gambles, and scams money away, and skips out on rent."

"How would you know this?" Onizuka said.

"I've witnessed her scam Mr. Keitaro out of money," she said bluntly.

"What about the other violent incidences?" Kikuchi asked.

"I had the pleasure of drawing the shades open," she confirmed.

"She's got a wicked hangover," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"That's right," Onizuka said. "Now, I hope you see that her lifestyle is one I think you shouldn't pursue."

"Right," Motoko said, "it's not healthy, or right...it's vulgar."

She walked away. Onizuka wondered what came over her. One day she wanted him, and the other guys out...the next, she's not as upset. He put it together. It appeared that Julia had something to do with her change. He then remembered...she did what a good mother would do. Discipline her son, and remind him to take responsibility. However...attacking her son with a bladed weapon was out of hand.

"What should I do about Kitsune?" Onizuka wondered.

"It's time to work your magic," Kikuchi smirked.

"You're right...and I should take it old-school," he said. "See if you can get me a plug-in electric type-writer, liquid eraser, and a ream of paper."

"Oh, I see where you're going," Kikuchi said.

"I know she's going to hit on me...so I have to be especially careful."

"Don't discount what Motoko's told you."

"That definitely will be taken very heavily...besides...this is really going to be fun."

Onizuka then went on about his day. Though...he knew he'd have a run-in with the so-called "resident Fox" at some point in the day. He then saw Motoko on the rooftop meditating. She wanted to get rid of all of the _bad _spirits that had haunted her. In fact, she's openly tore apart that fan club about their sexism. They tried to be vindictive...though, more girls at the school spoke up against them publicly Therefore, the Motoko Ayoama fan club had disbanded. He then saw Su hard at work with Mutsumi in a very new garden. That is, she decided also to put her smarts to better use.

'At least it's constructive,' Onizuka thought.

His peace and quiet was shattered when he heard Naru's screeching anger. He had to run and see what was going on. Thankfully he popped into the hole in the floor that was covered. He saw that Kitsune set it up. He shook his head. He can hear her giggling from the very outside of the room. He then turned to Naru. The look in his face was quite clear where she needed to be. She left. He turned to Keitaro.

"You know...you _can _grow a pair," Onizuka admonished.

"I just..." Keitaro said.

"Whatever," Onizuka said, "that's no way for anybody to live."

He left Keitaro the same way he came in. He decided he'd better start on Kitsune now. She is about the same age as him. However...she's what one would call a leech, a sponge, a bum, a tramp...and quite a few other colorful adjectives. He knew the first thing was her writing...and the lack there of. Of course, as soon as Kikuchi got the supplies ordered by Onizuka...she came down. He really put on his game face.

"Miss Konno, you've had a great time today," Onizuka said off-handed.

"Yup," she said, "what's a cute guy like you doing here?"

"Keeping a roof over my head," he answered.

"Oh...what's your job big boy?" she continued. However, Onizuka decided to play along.

"I'm a teacher for Holy Forest Academy," he answered.

"That's a very high-end school," she said...adjusting her shirt to he can look at her cleavage.

"That's true," he said, "plus you've met at least three of my students."

She nodded and smiled. She fed him a line. He played a long quite perfectly. They continued to talk until, he had to take a phone call. Kitsune wondered what all that was about. That gave her also an opportunity to pop a button from her shirt. She wanted to reveal _some _black bra. Once she was finished making her finishing touches...Onizuka then reversed the tables.

"So...what do you do for a living?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm a writer," she smiled.

"Really, what have you written?" he asked setting the trap.

"I've written a steamy romance novel," she said smiling.

"Good, can you rewrite it from memory?" he asked.

"Yup, even with an electric typewriter, with liquid corrector, and one ream of paper...in an hour!"

"Good, I have those things right here at the table," he said. "You have one hour."

Kitsune was beyond floored. She was quite lazy...and she tired to use her looks to get by. However, she was outsmarted by this teacher! She decided to go through with the challenge. She came up with a title and everything. The only problem was...she didn't know how to format a typewriter to do pages especially for titles, copyrights, dedications, and the table of contents. She yelped for help...and Naru was there.

"What's going on here?" she asked, adjusting her quite thick glasses.

"He's trapped me," Kitsune said angry.

"What's with the typewriter, liquid corrector, and the paper?"

"He wants me to write a novel within the hour!"

"You just wrote a check..." Naru started.

"I KNOW!" Kitsune snapped.

Naru gave Kitsune a look of "You brought this on yourself today". Kitsune decided to give it a go anyway. She decided to type out the story freehand. It was hard. It was only thirty minutes...and she's only completed about thirty, or so, pages. An hour had passed, and she was just...not in a good mood. She slumped over the typewriter. Onizuka came by and checked her work. He had a red pen...and he pointed out a lot of spelling, grammar, technical, and mechanical mistakes. He handed it back, and put a huge red F in a big red circle.

"You're lucky you're not my student," he said. "Maybe next time you'd not be so boastful."

'She got exactly what she deserved,' Motoko thought.

"Now...that was not fair," Kitsune whined.

"You're the one who bragged," he said.

That burned. She was more determined to get Onizuka. She wanted to set him up, or something! He didn't even bother to look at her cleavage. She couldn't even get him in a compromising position. She decided instead to try to set him up with Sake. That is...she wanted to get him very drunk. She had the strongest stuff known to man (or woman). She wanted to get Onizuka very badly.

"This is going to be bad," Noboru said. He was looking to Kunio.

"You got that right," Kunio said.

"I bet that she'll fail on whatever she'll do next."

"I'm surprised that Onizuka thought of doing that."

They were right, they knew Onizuka wasn't that kind of man. Yes, he is a flirt, however, he preferred that the women he dated were grounded as Julia...and good looking to boot. Kitsune was in her room, and she got out the heavy duty liquor. She gave a very evil smirk. She was going to have Onizuka out of the Hinata...or so she thought.


	8. Lesson 8 Kitsune's Run Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 8 Kitsune's Run Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

They were right, they knew Onizuka wasn't that kind of man. Yes, he is a flirt, however, he preferred that the women he dated were grounded as Julia...and good looking to boot. Kitsune was in her room, and she got out the heavy duty liquor. She gave a very evil smirk. She was going to have Onizuka out of the Hinata...or so she thought. She was cursing, very loudly setting everything up. She _openly _wanted Onizuka out. That is to the point of being obsessed. Once she got her liquor out.

"Onizuka...your ass is mine," she hissed.

"Who're you talking to?" Naru asked.

"I'm going to get Onizuka out of here...for good."

"Well, you might want to take your time on it," she said.

"Remember you want him out too," she reminded.

"That's true," she said. "you brought out the heavy duty stuff."

"I've got a video camera set up...so I can blackmail him with it," Kitsune admitted.

"You're breaking quite a few laws..."

"It has to be done," Kitsune then reminded.

"He called your bluff the first time...he got lucky!"

"That's exactly why I'm beyond mad!"

"You have better have a back-up plan," she warned.

Kitsune knew that she should have done so on the first time. She knew that she got tagged once for being boastful. She wasn't going to exactly learn how to be a better woman overnight. She also decided she was going to fake cooking dinner. She decided she was going to order out. She decided she'd get Chinese dishes, since it was more readily available

"You're going all out," Naru said, lugging in the heavy bags.

"It definitely has to go perfectly," Kitsune said...under pressure.

"It'll be fine," Naru said. "After all...he did rub in your face he caught you."

"He's not going to be..."

"We better pull back on that," Naru said. "Because, things can get messy fast."

"Fine," she said, "nothing to threaten his job."

However, they didn't know that Shinobu overheard everything in the kitchen. She had finished washing the dishes after making lunch. She then went to inform them to Onizuka. He then nodded. He knew she wasn't going to give up until she was backed against a wall. He also wasn't going to allow her to scam him. Su came in with a _huge _smile. It was the video camera that Kitsune set up.

"Where'd you get that," Onizuka asked.

"This was in Kitsune's room...ready to black mail you," she answered honestly.

"Ahh...she's _that _kind of girl then," he observed.

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked.

"She's the kind of girl who thinks she doesn't need to work hard to get where she's at," he said.

"I don't understand," Su returned.

"She depends on her looks, scams, setups, and gambling, to support her habits."

"Oh," Shinobu said, "I get it...Motoko has called her unclean quite a few times today."

"I won't bother Julia on her vacation, but I will take this as I go...I just won't drink as much."

"You're actually going to drink?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes," he said, "she got the strong liquor out as you've told me."

Shinobu and Su understood. He also asked Su to replace the camera. He was going to see exactly what she was going to do. He was already cleaned up...so he decided that he'd see what else she had planned. He went to his room when he saw Mutsumi staring intently at a book. She fell asleep standing up again. He nudged her softly. She had his undivided attention.

"You really should go see a doctor," he said. "You shouldn't fall asleep this hard."

"Oh dear," she said, "I had no idea..."

"Make a doctor's appointment," he said. "You can't be at university falling asleep at the worst possible times."

That sunk in for her. She blushed, bowed, and apologized. She did wear somewhat of a low cut shirt. Onizuka had now a good mental image. Compared...she was quite busty. He then went to his room, and thought about what was going on. He knew Kitsune wouldn't quit until he was out, or until she had no more fight. He decided to make it to the point where she'd have no more fight. He then saw Naru come in and toss a note on the floor. He picked it up.

"Well...as long as I don't get nailed," he said. "My summer vacation is just ending."

"Whats this all about?" Noboru asked.

"I get to get the fight out of somebody who really wants me gone."

"I think that she'll be not successful," Noboru said.

"You're thinking right," he said. "Imagine, if you will...one foolish, busty woman."

"We have two of them...that Mutsumi wandered in my room and fell asleep on the floor!"

"She may have that Chronic Fatigue...or Narcoleptic"

"What about Kitsune?"

"She just has a case of being a brat," he announced.

Noboru knew what was going to happen. The one thing he hated, was that he would witness exactly how much of a bully that the remaining two girls would be. Meanwhile, Kitsune decided she was going to try to make Onizuka pay attention to her. She got her _lowest _cut shirt. She also a necklace that was gold, and had three rubies inlaid into white diamonds. That is...she was going to go all out. She also decided to wear a pair of form-fitting pants as well. Once everything was set...she waited for Onizuka.

"I see you decided you wanted to have dinner," he said.

"Definitely," she lied, "a piece offering."

'Really...I just replaced all but one of your bottles of sake, with just ordinary water,' he thought smirking

"Shall we eat?" she then smiled.

"Sure," he said smiling, "look at this amazing take out."

'Damn it, he's not fooled,' She thought.

"It's alright, I've had to do this before...it's expensive, but saves the embarrassment," he then noted.

'Phew, that was a close one,' she thought.

"So...did you graduate college recently?" he asked.

"I decided to get a job after high school," she answers "I'm only two-years younger than you are."

Onizuka definitely wanted to shake his head. Most 20-year-olds he knew either are sill in college, or have found a job already. He also knew that he was in good hands. He marked the true Sake bottle with an X so he wouldn't take it on accident (well he paid Noboru to do so). He, Su, and Shinobu got the other stuff off of the grounds. However...Keitaro made a tidy sum re-selling it to a buddy of his who ran a liquor store. Kitsune poured a bottle of water...and started to flirt.

"Well, did you graduate high school?" he asked.

"I have," she said. She was getting annoyed that he was looking her dead in the eyes.

"I wonder what it was like for you," he remarked.

"It was very fun...especially the culture festivals"

"You're definitely right," he said, "They're fun...especially trolling in the halls all day."

Kitsune _thought _she had it. In fact...of 10 bottles of Sake...there was no effect. She grew worried. Onizuka knew to eat, and excuse himself to the restroom. He didn't want to appear boorish. After all, his plan was to embarrass her. He then decided to go out the balcony for a little bit of fresh air. Kikuchi came and he was quite worried.

"Onizuka...there's just that _one _bottle left," he informed him.

"That's right," he said. "That's the one she'll be drinking on her own."

"You're not going to stop her?" he asked.

"With as much as she's drinking...I'm quite surprised that she doesn't even have liver damage."

"You do need to go back down there," he warned.

"I'm on my way," he said. "After all...I'm only going to have a cup...she's going to have more than that."

"I'm not going to drink when I come of age," Kikuchi then said off-handed.

"Good...drinking, and smoking, causes nothing but trouble."

"Gambling also causes trouble as well," he said.

"Right...I'll have to be on my toes for that one."

Onizuka went back to Kitsune. She had the _real _bottle of Sake. This was the stuff that would make a person very drunk very fast. She poured Onizuka a cup. She figured that he'd been sprawled on the floor. That...was her major miscalculation. He ate a lot of the food. He didn't want to be having a hangover. Especially when he had to get to work. Kitsune...however...she got drunk very quickly. She didn't bother to drink a bottle just for the sake of testing it.

"You...are very...special!" Kitsune shouted, very drunk.

"Damn...you're sauced," he said. "Maybe you better call it a night."

"NONSENSE! I wanna have fun you know!" she slurred.

"I'm calling it," he said, shaking the now empty bottle.

"Well, I'm gonna be in my bedroom...and who's your blond-blue friend?" she then said laughing.

"Damn...she's got double vision..." he said to himself.

He helped her to her bedroom...and he lead her to her futon. Motoko came and grumbled. She took off her necklace, so she wouldn't choke. She also grumbled that she would have to hold Kitsune's head again. Onizuka grew quite tired of her complaining. That is...she was about to get another lesson.

"You need to quit complaining, and take action," Onizuka said.

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked genuinely confused.

"You keep complaining, but won't take action...you've not earned that right yet."

"Oh...I am sorry I have upset you," she said bowing.

"It's okay," he said. "Now...you are going to take serious action right?"

"Yes...and I will need your help...her shameful was are a dishonor to not only her...but her family, and ancestors."

"Yikes," Onizuka said, "I thought my past actions were bad."

"You've decided to redeem yourself," she pointed out.

"You're right," Onizuka said, "I still have a lot of work to do on myself...and so do you."

"That is very true."

"However, don't think you're going to be Miss Perfect Super-girl," he warned. "You will mess up from time to time."

"I hope not as badly as her..."

Onizuka nodded. the camera was on. Kitsune was sauced to the gills. However, she got up and did a silly dance. She didn't know that Su activated the night-vision mode of the camera. She then bolted, and stumbled into the bathroom. Motoko was there to hold her head...as she got sick. Once that was all over...she was sleeping sitting up. The very next morning...Onizuka drew the shades. The sun was high, and it everybody was about to get ready for school, work, or studying.

"Rise and shine," he said, "maybe that will teach you to over drink"

"Tell the sun to shut up!" she moaned, covering her head with the blanket.

"Don't worry, we all got work to do," he said. "Besides...you're expected down to breakfast!"

"Okay damn it," she hissed, "I'll be down in a moment!"

"By the way...after breakfast _you _are going to either find a job, or go to school...you can't do both."

"Okay...are you done now!" Kitsune groaned.

"Nope, you might want to check that You Tube site," he smiled.

She got up...she sauntered over to her computer that was never on. She searched for herself...and there she was! The worldwide comments were flooding in hard and fast. Her only fatal flaw...she never logged out of her computer. She started to cry. She really hated to fail this epically. She decided once the hangover was over...she was going to take Onizuka for his money...that is...she was going to go to plan C...her gambling addictions. In fact...she _knew _the JRA would be racing this Sunday at the Tokyo Race Course...and Onizuka would be a perfect guinea pig!


	9. Lesson 9 Kitsune's Run Part 3

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 9 Kitsune's Run Part 3

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Kitsune had an ice pack over her head. She had one wicked hangover. Motoko has admonished her for her drinking. That is...her week was shot to hell. She had been forced to get a job with Haruka to at least pay her rent. Onizuka had made things _hard _on her from the beginning. That is, he rejected her advances all times they've met. In fact, he straight ignored her at the springs. She was thinking, that she'll be able to get the weekend free. That is...this Sunday...she was going to take Onizuka to the horse races. However, this Saturday, there boat races were also taking place. She decided to concentrate on one. The course for the boat races were quite far away by train. She passed the week quickly by actually practicing her writing, and working for Haruka. She felt forced to do so by Onizuka. She wanted, now, to just embarrass him at this point. Once the Sunday came...

"I'm going to go to the race track," Onizuka said smiling.

"You really shouldn't..." Motoko started.

"I know my limits," he said. "If I get below 5,000 yen...I quit."

"What's your maximum bankroll?" Shinobu asked.

"I always have 20,000 yen as my maximum...besides, it's not fun if it's compulsive."

"Oh...you should go," Shinobu said.

"I'm actually going to get together with some friends of mine...hopefully...I'll be back in time for supper."

"You're going to a racing form..."

"I'm not _that _smart to pick winners," he admitted.

Shinobu took him at his word. Motoko sat back. She saw Kitsune run after him. She had a smirk on her face. She knew that given 20,000 yen...she'd bomb out before the fifth race. Onizuka first, picked up his friends, Ryuji and Nagisa. They then took a train to the Tokyo Race Course. There, he paid for the program and looked through. He used his gut feelings to make his bets. He wrote down his selections.

"Wow, you're not going to do your homework?" Ryuji joked.

"Nope," he said, "I'm here to have a good time, and _maybe _take you and Nagisa out for dinner."

"Ohh, that's a challenge I hear," Nagisa smiled.

"I do have one question..." Ryuji started.

"Yes...she is with us," Onizuka said. "Hell, I'd be interested to see how well she does with 20,000 yen."

"You've never strayed from that budget have you?" Nagisa asked.

"Nope, it ain't fun when it becomes obsessive," Onizuka answered.

"I see," Nagisa said, "you're too cheap to up your limit."

"I don't care if I have a 100,000,000 yen balance," he said. "Once I reach a certain quit point, it's over."

"Then you'd better hurry...you only have fifteen minutes," Ryuji warned.

"That's funny," Onizuka smiled, "I was going to tell you the same thing."

The three went to the windows. Onizuka made his bets. He also placed exacta and trifecta bets based on the picks. He didn't have enough to box them. He also had enough money, about 4,500 yen, for a return ticket back. Kitsune...she went entirely on her research. She picked the reasonable winners. Her programs _had _no long shots

"Excuse me," Onizuka said, "may we get through?"

"Sure," a man said, "actually we all were just leaving."

"Are you on millionaire's row?" Onizuka asked.

"I wish," he said, "Only the front-row seats are reserved for the owners and trainers."

"It is a good day to bet," Onizuka then returned smiling.

"Did you do program picks, or your gut feeling?" the guy asked.

"My gut feeling," he said. "Plus...I saved over 4,500 yen."

"The best way to play friend," he said.

The three made their way to the seats. Kitsune stayed in the safety of the betting parlor. It was what one would call a good and a bad day from then on. For Onizuka...it was an excellent day as all of his best paid off. It definitely was pure luck. Kitsune on the other hand...she was lucky she remembered to bring train and bus fare with her. She got totally annihilated Many of her picks came in last, didn't place in the the top four...or ended up getting disqualified.

"You have a good day at the races?" Onizuka asked.

"It was decent," Ryuji said.

"It sucked," Kitsune said.

"I thought your picks would had worked out," Nagisa said...half-caring.

"I guess that's how it goes," she said a bit bitterly.

Onizuka smiled as he decided to take everybody to dinner. Except for Kitsune. She took the first train out back home. A few hours, later, Onizuka returned. He had no idea that he was going to get quite an unpleasant visit. It was Misuzu. He rolled his eyes. He well _knew _that she wasn't here on a social call.

"What business do you have?" he asked, rather bluntly.

"I have this file to give you," she said just as bluntly.

"Hmm...it seems you've been misbehaving," he said. "You know these files are confidential right?"

"I do," she said.

"Then why did you bring these files here?" he said. "Are you looking for dirt on my students to force them out?"

Misuzu retrieved the files. She likely knew he was going to inform her. He then noted that these files were from a different school. He decided that he'd look for Sho Shibuya quite later on. For right now...he smiled broadly after Misuzu left. He then called (most) of the girls. Mutsumi was with Naru, on her way home from a day at the mall...and Kitsune had a detour at the pub ATM.

"I'm back everybody," Onizuka announced.

"How was your day?" Sarah asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Onizuka smiled, "I've won on all of my bets."

"Did you use the program entries?" Sarah asked.

"Nope...and you shouldn't be concerned with gambling at such a young age," he said.

"I apologize," she bowed.

"It's alright...I got everybody here...except for my students...a gift!"

"Oh, everybody else in the kitchen," Sarah then announced.

"I got something for you, Motoko, Su, and Shinobu," he smiled. "You've been a good little girl since I've last seen you."

"I have to be..." she said, "Papa enrolled me into a Catholic School."

"Yikes," he said, "that's a good idea."

"It's fun though!" she squealed.

She told him about her day at her new school. Onizuka approved. She actually gets along with the nuns, as they're quite smart. She then explained to him about the one _not _so favorite part of the day. That is...the daily mass. He nodded. Once everybody was assembled...he gave them gifts from the track's gift shop. Motoko was the most grateful

"They definitely have a very dangerous vocation," she said.

"Yeah," Su said, "I don't think I could ride a horse that fast!"

"It's very intimidating," Shinobu said. "Though...I'd like to go riding one day."

"Hey," Sarah said, "it's alright...as long as you don't be a jerk to the horse."

"Right...you have no clue on how many decide to smack his ass and cause him to kick," he returned.

"I am glad you had a good day," Motoko said.

"I have a feeling Kitsune needs to be cured from her gambling habit..." Su said.

"I think I have a guy I may need to talk to..." Onizuka said smiling.

He went to the hard-wired phone. He made a call to Samejima. These two knew each other for years. Thankfully he caught him off-duty on his day off. He explained everything about her personality. He is quite curious. He then told Onizuka what the best thing for him to do was. Though...the answer really didn't thrill him.

"You'll have to do nothing," Samejima said.

"Well...that's going to be hard," Onizuka said honestly.

"True, but trust me," he affirmed, "things change quickly...and the circumstances will present themselves.

"By the way..." he then continued, "she bombed out at the races earlier today."

"Did she win at least one race?"

"Nope, not even in the top four..."

"Right then," he said, "you better not do anything."

Onizuka thanked his friend, and ended the call. That was the best idea he's gotten. That is...he was going to allow fate, bad luck, the law, or all three to take its course. The very next day...Kitsune had been trolling to look for an easy score. She wanted to prove that she had a string of good luck. She first, decided to go for the lottery. Though...after three times, her lot wasn't drawn. Secondly...she found an illegal gambling operation. She knew that she had to be careful...it could have been Yakuza run. That is, she passed. Onizuka just had to resist Samejima's call to restraint. He called on Ryuji...and he listened to his idea.

"Nice," he said, "Nagisa would kill me, but anything for you!"

"Then it's all set," Onizuka said. "Remember, it can't be in a known place."

"Right...don't you have an abandoned building on that property?"

"There is," he said, "it'd be perfect."

"I do have to get the blessing from Nagisa..."

"That's right, she's quite strict sometimes."

"I know, but it's all for a good cause...but what about Samejima?"

"I'm going to keep that from him," Onizuka said. "We really don't need an arrest record at this point."

"How much are you going to need?"

"I'm going to need you to take back your own money...that is...about 100,000 yen."

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Ryuji hissed through the phone.

"Nope," Onizuka said, "after all...she _does _do her homework...but..."

"Ohhh...I get it...the Onizuka method," he said very calm.

"Good...I'll call you back later."

The two agreed. Then the trap was set. Ryuji decided he couldn't do it in a known place. This definitely was going to take a lot of skill, and a lot of help. They decided to use a building that's behind the inn...and out of reach of society. It was rarely used, but it was definitely fixed up. That is...it wasn't ramshackle. In short, it suited Onizuka's purposes well.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Motoko asked.

"It had better," he said, "there's two people's asses on the line."

"Would you need some assistance?" she asked.

"No," he said, "your only job is to not let this cat out of the bag."

"Right...though can you fill me in on what's going on?"

"Yes...tell me, how familiar are you with horse racing worldwide?"

"I'm not very familiar..." she answered.

"Well...since the JRA runs once a week on a Sunday..."

"Where exactly in the world are we talking?" Ryuji asked.

"North America...you know, the USA and Canada," he answered.

"What's different?" Motoko asked.

"In North America they run races about every day of the year," he said. "They just won't run on Christmas, Easter, and New years..."

Motoko nodded. Ryuji also informed him that Nagisa was also in on it. That is...somebody had to hand over the money. The thing is...it was his own money playing with. However...Onizuka had to hold off on his plan until later. That is...he needed Kitsune to actually be alone. However his trap was set. This was going to be good. Later on in the week...Kitsune came by. She was headed out, when Onizuka told her she had a caller.

"Really...I wonder who it is?" she said genuinely clueless.

"I'll show you where he's at," Onizuka said. He was stone faced, as not to give away his plan.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Follow me," he ordered.

He took her to the makeshift "office" where Ryuji was waiting. He didn't give his full intentions either. Nagisa was there with him as well. He had a race program, and a computer terminal set up. That is...he wasn't going to allow her to _just _take her time studying the horses. After all...it was about less than four minutes from post time..In Toronto, Ontario, Canada...at a track called Woodbine. Though, Kitsune asked for credit.

"Exactly _how much _are we asking?" Ryuji smiled. He knew that he'd have back-up just in case.

"100,000 yen," she answered, "I feel good about the 99-1 shot."

That put Ryuji in a situation. at 99-1. He'd have to pay out to a lot of money. Once the race happened...Ryuji then was nervous. the 99-1 shot _did _win...but...Ryuji saw an objection up. Kitsune's bad luck got worse. That is...he got disqualified for interference. Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief...as he looked dead at Kitsune. That horse got knocked to last place.

"Well...are you going to pay me back the money?" Ryuji asked.

"I...have to..."

"Yes you do..." he said. "You have one week...then I'll collect."

He painted Kitsune into a very impossible corner. However...that was Nagisa's cue to play debt collector. After all, Ryuji didn't lose any money, but he wasn't going to gain any money either. This was going to be an interesting week. That is...the very next week, and a day after, Nagisa called. Her voice is definitely was quite intimidating.

"You owe Ryuji 110,000 yen," Nagisa said in a very firm tone.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS 100,000!"

"Nope," she said, "we charge 10,000 a day as a late fee."

"W-what if I don't have it right away...?"

"You're going to be punished..."

Nagisa hung up the phone. Kitsune was scared witless She then was looking to find at least 120,000 yen. There were no takers. She couldn't scam Keitaro, on account that he was on a dig with Seta. Kitsune then realized...from the tone of voice...she'll be waiting not much longer. Onizuka then came in.

"Hey," he said, "your caller get you into trouble?"

"Yes! Now I'm in trouble for a lot of money I don't have!"

"Too bad," Onizuka said, "you were prime marriage material."

Kitsune really couldn't believe her ears. She never dealt with any thugs before. Nagisa came in...as if on cue. She ordered Kitsune to the fake office. She was completely in the dark. Once the lights came on...Onizuka smiled. He informed her that he set everything up. Even down to the horse racing videos. He used a live feed, but he had a specific race in mind.

"Y-You set me up...?" Kitsune asked half-crazy.

"Yes," Ryuji said, "maybe this will cure you of your wasteful gambling."

"Your problem is that you don't know when to quit," Onizuka said. "You never set any limits."

The left Kitsune to simmer in her defeat. This was in a string of bad luck set-ups by Onizuka that made her look like a fool. This time...she was tired of it. She cursed...and she called Nagisa a word. It was a word that Onizuka sometimes used against guys...but never against women. Ryuji _had _to hold her back. That is...Kitsune's luck...it's about to run out.


	10. Lesson 10 Kitsune's Run Part 4

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 10 Kitsune's Run Part 4

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka was on the phone with Samejima...who gave him _quite _an earful. He was off-duty on the roof of holy forest. He ended up getting one of those pre paid phones, as Su "borrowed" his issued phone. She wasn't exactly too sure...but she thought the phone was..."wonky" at best. He handed it over. Still...Samejima wasn't too happy with the way Onizuka took care of things.

"Don't do that again!" Samejima hissed.

"Sorry," Onizuka said, trying to soothe his friend's anger, "but the law would have taken too long...and she may have gotten a slap on the wrist."

"Fine," Samejima said, "now you told me there was one problem you can't take care of..."

"Yes, she pissed Nagisa off beyond badly..."

"How badly did she do it...?"

"Have you ever had any female officers been called the C-word?"

"That's too far," Samejima then answered, shaking his head.

"That's what happened."

"Wow...all because Nagisa outsmarted her..."

"Yes, in this case...I believe I've decided to make you earn your pay."

"I'll talk to Nagisa," he said, "I'll try to get her to calm down."

"I don't think Nagisa is the one who needs the talk," Onizuka then reminded.

"Right...I don't really trust that Konno woman either..."

"I guess you can talk to her when she comes to the police box..."

"Right," he said, "I do enjoy these community service lectures."

"Sorry for having to do what I had to do."

"It's okay...I have to go...just stay out of trouble."

Onizuka ended the call, lucky to get one of those unlimited plans. He had to stay back late because of a meeting, so his day was going to be full-up. However, he didn't know exactly what was going on. Either way, the news was going to get to him that Kitsune was going to do something obscenely stupid. That is...she went to a group of roughs. She wanted to scare Nagisa to death. She didn't want them hurt. What she didn't know was that these toughs were Onizuka's old gang. They too had received Onizuka's new number...in fact...one of his friends had been suspicious of the free phones as well. The very next day...Nagisa was tipped off. Nagisa then tipped off Ryuji.

"Well," Ryuji said, "what do you want to do?"

"I think I'll let her find out quickly how fast she's going to fail," she answered.

"Good," he said, "Onizuka's gotten chewed out by Samejima earlier this evening."

"He didn't like what happened did he?"

"Nope, Onizuka got the _worst _of that one."

"I still can't think of what's happening with that woman..."

"That's her fault for causing trouble in the first place..."

"I wonder if _this _is the first time she's done this crap."

"Nope," Ryuji said, "after that, Motoko told us she did this one regularly."

"Let me guess...she thought it'd been a fun hobby."

"You got that right," Ryuji said.

"I don't know what she's planning though..." she said concerned.

"I do," he smiled, "Onizuka called and told me everything."

"Maybe...she may have..."

"Nope," he said, "she's not willing to go that far."

He was right, Kitsune was a coward. She's not about to be going to the Yakuza for any favors. The very next day...the day where things were going to go down. Nagisa met with the old gang. She told them she was going to play along. Onizuka was there as well. he wanted to make sure that Kitsune didn't get suspicious Ryuji was there with a video camera. In case the things did go wrong, the cops would have video evidence.

"Does everybody know what to do?" Ryuji asked.

"We do," Onizuka said, "Nagisa, you know where to go."

"Right," she said, "I have to keep quiet."

"Besides..." Ryuji said, "she's going to be coming any second."

Everybody hid. In fact, Kitsune thought that she was going to be in for her version of a surprise. That is, she thought Nagisa was roughed up, to the point of being thrown in the hospital. Little did she know...she got set up big time. This time...nobody got hurt. Once Nagisa made her presence known...this threw Kitsune for a loop.

"I thought..." Kitsune said.

"Now you really thought we were going to hurt Nagisa?" a random member asked.

"Yeah," Onizuka said, "somebody would be in concrete slippers in Tokyo Bay about this time should they lay a finger on her."

"You really do need to give it up," Ryuji said. "it's over."

Kitsune just dropped down to her knees. She couldn't believe that she was outsmarted that many times by Onizuka. The gang then walked away from her. Nagisa, Onizuka and Ryuji then also walked away. She was no longer going to be causing any more set-ups. However, once back home, Onizuka got the full story from Motoko.

"She has caused me to hurt people because she thought it was funny," she said evenly.

"Really, she has a very sick sense of humor," Onizuka said.

"I have done a lot of thinking..."

"What's done is done," he said. "I have to get to bed."

"Naru has been calling for you today," she said.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"She wants to come to your work..."

"I think I can arrange that with Misuzu," he said, "because unlike some parents...she'll have business to be there."

"What are you talking about...?" Motoko asked.

"You do know Noboru right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do..." she answered unsure.

"He's been bullied by Anko Uehara and her band of thugs," he started, "twice I had to make sure he didn't kill himself."

"How bad was she bullied?" Motoko asked.

"They beat him up quite badly, and wrote crude things on his body," he said. "That is...they used permanent marker."

"That...is just..."

"Yes," Onizuka said, "In fact, Anko Uehara's mom tried to get me fired."

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT!" she hissed.

"That all worked out," he said.

Motoko felt sick to her stomach. Was she really _that _bad of a human being when she went against Keitaro? Was she really that bad of a bully, even despite being set straight by Julia? She determined she was, and she really did need to change. She really wasn't sure of what's happening...but she still didn't know a lot of things. Onizuka meanwhile, called Misuzu and got permission to bring Narusegawa along. He then gave her the very good news.

"Do your hair, and be presentable," he warned, "you're coming with me _early _tomorrow."

"H-how did you...?" she started.

"All I had to do was ask."

What Onizuka didn't know was that Misuzu was talking with Ishihara and the board. That is, she decided she was going to use Naru to get to Onizuka. What she really didn't know...was that he now has a built-in support staff That is...he'd know everything. They also didn't take into account, that Naru was going to start coming in on her own. Kitsune, came downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table. Onizuka was there eating the dinner that was saved by Shinobu.

"Kitusne, you really need to quit your self-destructive behavior," he said.

"I know..." she said, defeated.

"If you didn't act like that...you'd been taken seriously."

She knew he was right. She had to change her ways. If anything, she had to figure out how to do so. She also had to figure out exactly how not to fall back into bad habits. Either way, she...and even Naru...would have a hell of a time tomorrow. That is, things have a strange way of changing for the better...or for the worse.


	11. Lesson 11 Naru's Day Trip to Holy Forest

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 11 Naru's Day Trip to Holy Forest Academy

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The next day, Naru was beyond cranky. That is, she had no idea that a teacher's day would begin this early. Onizuka warned her that she'd have to be up to catch the first train to Metro Tokyo. She grumbled and accepted the fact. She didn't even want to bother with her contact lenses. She wore her glasses instead. Onizuka was quite lucky that they were the only ones on the trolley...on their way to the train station. While Tokyo University was nearby...she felt it was at least 100 kilometers away. Onizuka realized what was happening and decided to get the straight answer from her.

"Why exactly are you trying to get into Tokyo University?" he asked. "I know it's a great school...but it's hard to get into."

"I still want to go...and become a teacher," she answered evenly.

"Which kind of teacher do you want to be?" he asked again.

"I want to be an elementary school teacher," she returned.

"I maybe can cure you of that after today," he said. "You have no clue on how hard it is."

She wanted to make a remark on how easy it would be. She decided to keep it quiet. After all...it was way to early in the morning for any arguments. Once they got to Holy Forest...she was rather impressed. This guy...teachers at one of the most difficult schools in Tokyo. She knew it had to had been too good to be true. She walked in...and was quite impressed. That is, this private school had everything.

"What do you think?" he asked, "I actually teach here."

"I thought they got..." She started.

"It doesn't matter which college you go to," he said. "If you won't apply yourself, and you won't make it far."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a bit angry.

"You have two things you need to worry about...the academic needs, and the emotional needs," he warned.

Naru didn't get it at first. Onizuka didn't expect her to get it. On the first try. Before she could even _think _about sitting down...the plan of the day had to be written out. Then from there...the mandatory morning assembly. She stood beside Onizuka. However, she was pinned with a guest tag. After Misuzu went on about the plan of the day for the school...things were over...somewhat. Naru got that feeling...

"...there's somebody watching us..." She said uneasily.

"That is true," he said, "I want to know exactly who's doing the watching."

Onizuka then escorted her to the teacher's offices...where his desk was restored. Misuzu had found out that her ways had to be more covert, and subtle. That is...she couldn't even try to do anything that would bring any more unneeded attention. She also allowed Naru with Onizuka so she could try to manipulate the situation. She didn't count on one thing happening.

"You're going to be with me the entire day...class-to-class," he's warned.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, "if you're going to be a high school, or middle school teacher for that matter..."

"He's right," Misuzu said...being as covert as possible, "all teachers have to put in their dues."

"Besides, the only way you're going to be with the same class, is through elementary school," He's warned. "Let's go...it ain't polite to be late for school."

Naru followed him. He kept an eye out on anybody who would want to cause trouble. He then opened the door, and had Naru sit in a fold out chair. That is, she'd better get comfortable. He also told her to take notes on what was going to happen. As it is, she couldn't even attempt to try to act up. She instead used a more subtle approach to her contempt of Onizuka. That is...he's gotten to everybody, and she's lost her allies. His students came in. Noboru, Kikuchi, and Kunio knew what this was about. They took a side bet.

"I got 500 yen that she'd piss off Miyabi," Kunio softly announced.

"I put a thousand on her making Tomoko cry," Noboru agreed.

"I got two thousand for her getting into a verbal fight with Anko," Kikuchi then put in.

"We have a 3,500 yen jackpot," Kikuchi smiled.

"Somebody's got to collect before the end of homeroom."

"Right, that's the timing," Kikuchi said. "if nobody wins, we'll split three ways."

"...or at least get our money back," Kunio said.

"Good, let's take our seats and see how this goes."

Onizuka knew he boys made a bet, but he decided to stay out of it. He also decided not to intervene on this somewhat technical foul. He decided that the boys knew what would happen. He also knew the boys most likely set terms. Once the class came by...Onizuka then explained to the class why Naru was here.

"That is...I expect her to be treated with respect," he said in a tone, that promised a fate worse than whatever Misuzu can come with.

'I'm going to drive her away...' Miyabi thought scheming.

'Oh boy,' Anko thought, 'please don't let her come to me...'

'She's quite pretty,' Tomoko thought quite happily.

"Now then," Onizuka started, "the plan of the day today...I have your exams back...and I'm not pleased."

"How badly did we do?" Kikuchi asked straight up.

"Well, you are no fun," he said passing out the exams. "As usual, you give me no reason to give you a long-winded lecture."

"Wow...it was quite easy," Kunio then said.

"I didn't think so," he said. "This was form A that you all took...imagine if I've given you form B."

That gave the class a chill up their spine. They knew Onizuka would make things that bad on them. Then after he's gone over the answers...he's decided to allow the class to have an open discussion...on a topic he chose. The class groaned. He then put up a topic that lit up the class. This was something more suited to their social studies classes.

"Okay, what do you think...should we allow Casinos in Japan?" Onizuka asked.

"That's a heavy question," Kikuchi said.

"That's right," he said, "there's only the lottery, and the parimutuels."

"I don't know," Noboru said.

"Think about it," Onizuka said. "Honestly, I like things the way they are."

"Why do you think so?" Miyabi asked.

"This way, a person I know won't descend back into bad habits," he returned.

"Yeah," Noboru said, "that person had a very nasty habit of drinking, gambling, getting by on looks, scamming, and so on."

The talk made Naru visibly uncomfortable. She had to hold her temper down. She knew that she'd at very least be dealt with severely by Onizuka should she even _attempt _to lay a finger on his students. Though, there was _one _student who decided to get a rise out of Naru's short temper. Miyabi wadded up a paper ball, and tossed it dead at her head. Onizuka caught it, and tossed it in the trash.

"Miyabi," Onizuka warned, "remember what we've talked about."

"H-how did you...?" She started.

"I've pulled every trick in the book when I was going to school," he said. "It was annoying then, it's annoying now."

Miyabi was upset. The period dragged on. Nothing happened, as Naru kept her temper. She realized that she'd been set up (finally). However, she still was a bit hard-headed. Though...the moment of truth came when she excused herself to use the restroom. Tomoko was assigned to be with her. Neither knew of Misuzu's extra judical forces, the Angels.

"Being in there, is like being in a madhouse," Naru said, splashing water on her face. "He actually has to do this for eight hours a day..."

"He's been through a lot more than that," Tomoko offered.

Naru knew that he was a former leader of a biker gang. She also knew that despite that...he did have a good heart. She knew that Tomoko was right. He's been through a lot more than that. Even the business with Kitsune took a lot out of him. She still needed to make things not trace back to her. However, that was 100% impossible She looked to Tomoko, and went back to her assigned class.

"Now," Onizuka said, "the period is almost over...if anybody has anything to say..."

"We have nothing new," Miyabi said evenly.

"Good," he said, "now then, the end of the period is in two minutes."

He emphasized the two minutes part. Naru didn't exactly know that Miyabi was on her way over. Miyabi didn't exactly take the effort to make herself known. However...Naru apologized, and went back to the uncomfortable folding chair. Miyabi was beyond pissed. She couldn't get a reaction out of a very known violent woman. The class period ended...and the guys bet didn't pan out.

"Dang," Noboru said, "none of our predictions came true."

"So it's a push," Onizuka said.

"Yeah, we lost nothing, but gained nothing," the boys said.

"Good," he said, "let this be a lesson to you about gambling."

They took it all in stride. Naru didn't know what was happening, but didn't bother to ask. Onizuka then looked over to her. He knew something was bothering her. He was going to get to the bottom of it soon. The day went by, if it seemed like forever. Naru then realized that being a teacher is something she may not want to do. Especially the late nights grading papers. That aside, she still wanted Onizuka out...however, she realized she can't get him out...as he has a lot of back up.

"It just isn't worth it," Naru said softly.

"What isn't," Onizuka asked.

"I still want you out..." she admitted.

"Maybe you need to come clean on _why _you have no concept of free will and social life," he said.

Naru got quiet...it pierced her soul like a metal spike. However, _both _got the feeling that somebody was dancing on their graves. That is, they saw Hina there...and Keitaro there. There also was a girl...that caused Naru to just step back. She had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something really wasn't right.

"I don't believe I've met those two," Onizuka said.

"His grandma is here quite early," Naru said uneasily.

"Who's that girl with them?" he said.

"That'd be his adopted sister, Kanako..." she said.

"You should..."

"She just hates me."

"Nobody could hate anybody that much..."

Naru explained to Onizuka exactly how she operated. Onizuka paid attention. They decided to go to the back way and come in. Whatever was going down...they wanted no part of it. Onizuka saw the mood of the rest of the occupants connected with Hina, Keitaro, and Kanako...he concluded it was going to be trouble. He instructed his guys to go home for a couple of weeks. They didn't know why...but they didn't question him.

"Why did you send them home?" she asked.

"Because," he said, "they're my responsibility."

"Oh...do you think?"

"Yes, something will happen," he said. "You better buckle up...it's going to be a wild ride."

Onizuka was right. He noticed Seta at the tea shop. He decided he was going to see what was going on. As soon as he saw him leave...he had to have a talk with Haruka. He waited for Hina and Kanako to leave. He then waited for Kanako to be quite out of sight. He wasn't going to make himself that much known. That is...he needed to have a talk with Seta one _final _time. This time, it concerned Haruka.


	12. Lesson 12 Onizuka, Haruka, & Seta

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 12 Onizuka, Haruka, & Seta

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka went to the tea house. He really did _not _like Seta at all. In fact, he's became a thorn in his side. It was mostly because of his handling of Sarah. He also hated how he's been hanging about the tea shop at unnatural hours. Sometimes, following Haruka home. To Onizuka...this was something that was beyond bad. He had to get to the bottom of it. That is...there wasn't going to be any peace and quiet. He went to the tea shop and waited for Haruka. She knew he meant serious business once he sat down. He was sitting straight, and was quite imposing over some of her regular patrons. Kitsune knew not to screw around, as is...Haruka "out of the kindness of her heart" gave her this job.

"Haruka's out back," Kitusne said quite nervously. "Do you want to wait, or..."

"I'll go where she is," he said quite bluntly.

"W-would you want something when you get back?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, pointing, "I've not had my afternoon tea, and I'm quite cranky...so I'd like that oolong tea."

"I'Ll have it for you quickly..."

"Wait till I get back," he said. "There's no reason to rush."

She did as she was told. He then paid up for the tea in advance. There was no mistaking the aura around him. She knew something was quite wrong from his attitude. That is, in her case...he was a lot worse than he usually is. He caught Haruka out on her smoke break. She's quit, but Seta's been making things a lot worse for her.

"You know, you're stressed," he said.

"How do you know that?" she returned, a bit sarcastically.

"What's up with this Seta?" he asked. "First his handling on Sarah...now this."

"Yeah...could you wait until I close up," she requested.

"It's going to be that long of a conversation," he said looking to the sky.

"Yup, and I hope you brought something at least."

"I did," he said, "I normally have my afternoon tea at about four...so I'm a bit cranky."

"Why did you send those guys home?" she then asked.

"I believe you're going to have a family issue to deal with," he said. "I had to take the back exit to get in."

"Oh dear god," Haruka groaned. "Kanako's here..."

"Narusegawa even knew that things would get messy."

He went to the tea shop, luckily there were the last few costumers He sat down, and Kitsune got his tea started. After the last guy left, Haruka came in. She then served Onizuka who was less cranky. However, he was quite on the pissed off side with Seta. He wanted straight answers in order to get a gage of what's going on.

"Kitsune, do you know what's going on?" Onizuka asked.

"Well...they have dated briefly," Kitsune answered honestly. "Though...both families are pushing them for a failing relationship."

"Well, what about it?" Onizuka asked Haruka.

"That's absolutely true," she said. "We've dated for six months...but it wasn't right for me."

"Have you told him?" Onizuka returned.

"Yes," Haruka answered, "I've told him repeatedly."

"He doesn't get it," Kitsune said. "Plus, he's beyond the world's worst driver."

"How bad of a driver is he?" Onizuka asked.

"It's to the point where he may kill one of the tenants, or worse..." Kitsune answered bluntly.

"I get the point," he said. "Haruka...why is he trying to get back with you?"

"He's trying to use Sarah as a bargaining chip..." she started. "He made a promise to her birth mother, but I have nothing to do with it."

"I see...is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah," she said, "I _know _he may be using Keitaro as a means to get to me."

"This definitely needs to be looked into," Onizuka then said with a frown.

"Come to think of it...Keitaro's told me he's been talking to him on some quite off topic things," Kitsune added.

Onizuka finished his tea, and was sent on his way. Kitsune told Haruka he's paid for it already, and made out the bill. He decided he needed to get everything down on a piece of paper. Haruka and Kitsune had been more than helpful at this point. He entered through the front door. He saw Kanako there giving him _quite _a dirty look. After all, it was the first time he's met her. He sat down in the common area and took a pen and paper.

"What are you doing here?" Kanako demanded.

"I'm a rent-paying tenant like everybody else," he answered, "didn't you know this was converted to a co-ed dorm?"

"No...that was kept from me," Kanako answered, a bit upset.

"I owe you an explanation then," Onizuka said.

"There's none needed," Haruka said. "That was the only thing to get my debt canceled..It worked."

"Wait...how much did you owe?" Kanako asked.

"Way too much," she answered. "This guy is Eikichi Onizuka...he's unorthodox, but he's a good guy."

"Then you're Kanako Urashima," Onizuka answered.

"Yes, I am...where are the other boys?" She asked.

"I asked them to go spend time with their families," he answered.

"Oh...that's definitely not a bad idea..."

"I hope I don't need to call Julia," Onizuka said. "If I have to, then it's game over."

"Who's Julia?" Kanako asked.

"She's a friend of mine, a parent of one of the boys you'll see very shortly," he answered.

"Oh, then where are you planning to go?" Kanako asked.

"There's a certain dumb ass I have to see," he said standing up.

Kanako decided she wanted to go. She had enough of Keitaro's insensitivity for one day. Onizuka asked. She explained quite clearly, that he was being an ass. He listened in. His ears burned when he was told of how he handled her. She made sure that Onizuka heard every detail. He then was beyond pissed off.

"He really told you to sit down and be quiet?" he asked.

"Yes, he did," she said.

"That son of a..." he cursed.

"I don't know _why _the hell he's siding with that old bat!" she hissed.

"I think I'm going to cure him of that," he said.

"How would you do that?" Kanako asked.

"With something that's old fashioned, and lacking in society today...common sense."

Kanako saw exactly how he operated. Yet, she definitely enjoyed it. That is, he took no prisoners, he was brutally honest, yet imperfect. He then drove his truck, with Kanako, to Seta's apartment. He knew he'd be there since he's just gotten back from a dig. He also knew that he'd been stuck in Tokyo for a long time. That is, he'd have to give some serious speeches They were greeted at the door by Sarah, who understandably took a step back.

"C-come in," she said nervously.

"You've been behaving yourself," Onizuka said, "so you have nothing to fear."

"It's not you..." she started.

"Oh, her...she's not intimidating at all," he said. "You really shouldn't let your fears cloud your judgment"

"Are you looking for papa?" she asked.

"Yes, is he in?" Onizuka asked.

"He should be back in a few minutes," she answered.

"Good, because he's going to tell me exactly _why _a promise made to your birth mother has to do with Haruka."

Sarah got very quiet. She knew that was a very sore subject. She slowly backed away and sat down in a corner. She needed time to calm down. In fact she's had done this a lot so she wouldn't get into trouble at home. She was only able to piece together bits and pieces, and still wasn't clear. That is. she was more lost than she was when trying to figure everything out. Seta came in...and he knew he wasn't going to be in for a good time.

"Mr. Seta," Onizuka said, "we need to talk."

"Yes," Sarah pleaded, "there's something you've been holding back from me!"

"This is about Haruka isn't it?" he said.

"Yes...why are you stalking her?" he asked straight up.

"I just want to visit..." he started.

"Nope," Onizuka said, "you're actually starting to creep _me _out...especially when you're around during all hours."

"Papa...is it true?" Sarah asked.

"Is it?" Kanako asked simply. However, her tone, was fair warning that he _might _need to think about his next words carefully.

"It's true," he said.

"Why are you trying to lord a failed relationship over her?" he asked. "Also, _why _are you trying to hold Haruka to a promise that has nothing to do with her?

"That's what I'd like to know to..." Sarah said quietly.

"Well...what's your answer?" Onizuka asked.

Seta really couldn't answer. He was quite quiet. However, he knew he had to confess. He's fallen, unnaturally for Haruka. Onizuka explained to him, that he can't force his will over Haruka. Seta then realized...he couldn't pursue her in a romantic sense. He also cursed. He then realized whatever shred of friendship he's had with her may be gone for good.

"You owe Haruka a very long, detailed, and honest apology," Onizuka said.

"I do...is that all?" He asked.

"Yes," he said, "follow me outside."

"What's my truck have to do with..."

"Technically, you nearly hit my truck," Onizuka said.

"I suck that badly at driving too..."

"You do," he said, "I suggest you go back to traffic school...your daughter could have been where that front left tire is."

He really got the chill down his spine. He loved Sarah more than anything in the world. He had to change his life drastically. He also knew he had to apologize to Haruka. He told Onizuka straight up he'd understood if she didn't want to him at all. He nodded. However, he did give him some brutal hope.

"She may not talk to you," he said, "but you can concentrate on your daughter's safety, and your own mental well being."

"I never thought of it that way," Seta nodded.

"It's funny how things like this work out," Onizuka said.

"It is...though...I'm a fool for not seeing it," he admitted.

"That's quite harsh," Kanako finally said.

"It is," Seta continued, "however, I have to face facts...I haven't done my duty as a man."

Kanako stood back and agreed. She couldn't understand what was happening. It had to be explained to her, at length, by Seta. She then understood. She wondered what else was going on. After, she and Onizuka returned. He then knew that things, in the next couple of weeks were going to go from bad to worse. He then knew he had to straighten out Keitaro. He was at the point of being too, far gone. That is...Onizuka wanted to help out Keitaro before it was too Late.


	13. Lesson 13 Onizuka vs Keitaro

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 13 Great Teacher Onizuka vs. Keitaro Urashima

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka woke up...this was supposed to be a day off. However, he was obscenely pissed. He wanted a day where he had to relax, and play video games. He's had little of that happen. Still, he wasn't a miracle worker. All of the situations he has ended up lucking into. He wanted to take his bike and go ride...but...Ryuji held it for repairs. That really was bad. It also meant he'd not be doing anything fun until that bill was paid up. Ah well, he at least had the Hinata to keep him entertained. For the past few months taught him anything...is to be prepared. He stood around, and he heard Keitaro and Kanako talking. Kanako was _trying _to get him to drop that promise. She knew about it. She was given the brush-off...again. He decided he had to intervene. There was no way around it this time.

"Kanako...I'd like to speak with you," Onizuka said, "in private."

"Sure," she said, "would the kitchen be alright?"

"It would be," he said. "There's a few things I need to straighten out."

"I think I know where you're driving at..."

"Yes, from your conversation...he doesn't listen."

"He never does," she scoffed.

"How long has he been giving you the kiss-off?"

"For way too long," she then noted.

"I think I'm getting the basics on this so-called 'promise'"

"To be honest, he will lose everybody he knows..."

"No," Onizuka said, "he'll lose everything period...then where would he be?"

He left Kanako to think about that. He knew of Haitani through Keitaro. That is, he's the one who got Misuzu to back off of her points system, and getting him restored to full teacher. He had to get more information on him. Here is where he got the dirt from Naru. She took the practice exams with Keitaro...and well, she knew they were his, about only friends.

"Yeah..." Naru said, "they're his friends, how they manage is amazing."

"You're not the one to talk," Onizuka said. "Do they bust his balls?"

"They do," she said.

"Do you know where they're at right now?"

"I have no clue," she answered honestly. "You might be able to bump into them."

"What's this all about...?"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm going to get to you later."

Onizuka let it be known that he's going to work in Naru. He also knew that a person who isn't willing to change...well, that's not his problem. He went down to the common area and he was met by Haitani and Shirai. Haitani was told that Onizuka wanted to see him and Shirai. Onizuka shook his head softly. This was essential, that he got the full story.

"Okay, you two have known Keitaro for a long time," Onizuka started.

"Yeah," Shirai said, "we've busted his balls, to the point of trying to make him snap out of it."

"What do you mean?" Kanako asked.

"It's like this," Haitani started, "he's been on that damned promise for fifteen years."

"Since he was five?" Onizuka asked.

"Exactly," Haitani stated, "in fact he doesn't even know who the so-called 'promise girl' is!"

"To make things worse, I don't think Narusegawa is the promise girl anyhow," Shirai added.

"That's right, you might want to ask about that!" Haitani returned.

"I just might," he said. "is there anything else I need to know?"

"He should have gone for an easier college...Tokyo University isn't exactly a common college..." Haitani said trailing.

"I can relate," Onizuka added. "It's not about _where _you get an education, but about how much you're willing to learn..."

"Mr. Onizuka," Kanako started, "you won't be harsh with him would you?"

"That depends on him," he said. "I'm _not _the kind of guy who wants to hear any excuses...not even from my students."

Kanako was very right to be concerned. She's only heard about Onizuka through Kitsune's online rantings. However, she knew that he did what he had to do. She also knew that Keitaro would give him the perfect reason for justifiable homicide. She decided she'd better keep one problem at a time. She also had a secondary problem, that was Hina. That was going to be solved very later.

"Do you know where Keitaro is at?" Onizuka asked, quite annoyed with the resident manager.

"He said he had to go clean the springs..." Kanako said trailing off.

"Then that's where I shall go," Onizuka said.

"This is going to be trouble..." Haitani groaned out.

"What do you mean?" Shirai asked.

"He's not the kind of guy who takes excuses," he started, "he wants everybody to accept responsibility for their actions."

"You can take that to the bank," Julia said walking in, wanting to check up on Motoko.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," Kanako noted.

"Oh," Kunio said, "we apologize for being rude...I'm Kunio Murai, and this is my mother Julia."

"Nice to meet you," Kanako, Shirai, and Haitani said.

"I have to go," Shirai then noted, "my girlfriend's waiting for me."

"Me too," Haitani said, "let us know if Keitaro's been put in his place."

"What's this all about?" Julia asked.

"It's this family of mine..." Kanako then said.

"Oh shit..." Kunio said very lowly, "he got Onizuka mad...and that's not a good thing..."

"Where are they at right now?" Julia asked concerned.

"They're in the hot springs..."

"Mom...you better go in there," Kunio said, "I'm going to go fetch the first aid kit."

"Knowing him," Julia said, "he'll need an ambulance."

They went to their intended destinations. Kunio ran into Su who wondered what was going on. She was hyper, and wanted to get the energy out. However, since this was an emergency...even she realized that this wasn't ordinary. She ran exactly with Kunio. Motoko stopped them, and took the kit. Julia instructed her to do so. She didn't want any gawkers here.

"This is beyond bad," Kunio said. "Su...unless you have something else to do..."

"Oh," Su said, "is Keitaro going to get punished?"

"That's up to him," Kunio sighed. "God have mercy when he finds that he _barely _got into Tokyo University."

"About that...he's kept the fact that he was a third-year ronin from us..." Motoko said. "Though, we did push him into that one."

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"He was quite embarrassed to tell us..." Motoko said.

"Right...Haruka must have done so," Julia said.

Kunio and Su left. They knew they wouldn't be of any help. Onizuka meanwhile, casually went up to Keitaro. He decided to be directly blunt. Keitaro wondered why he came into the springs, when it was closed for cleaning. He then looked over the more imposing Onizuka. He got down to business...and he was quite blunt.

"I hear you're not treating Kanako very well," he started.

"I do treat her well!" he protested.

"Really, I never remember telling even my students to sit down, and shut up for no reason at all," he started.

Keitaro got quiet...Onizuka had just started the bullet train from hell.

"I'm going to ask you this directly, do you love your sister?" Onizuka asked.

"I do..." Keitaro said, getting a little angry.

"You sure as fuck don't show it," he said. "You've had your head stuck so far up your ass this entire time."

"That was..." Keitaro started back.

"I know," he said, "you and that damned promise."

Keitaro tried to reason with Onizuka. That wasn't to no avail. The two ended up still discussing, at length, his treatment of Kanako, and his parents, and his friends. Keitaro really couldn't get in a word edgewise. Then when he did...he just made things a lot worse for himself. This caused even Motoko to shake her head.

"What do you have going for you that would justify this behavior?" Onizuka asked.

"I've gotten into Tokyo University," he started, "then I am working part time with Seta, then I'm closer to the girl."

"Really," he said, "I can just as easily say that's no justification whatsoever."

"What the hell do you mean?" Keitaro finally snapped.

"Really...even a ten-year-old boy is more of a man than you are," Onizuka pushed.

That was a verbal low blow. However, Onizuka was telling the truth. Keitaro was acting not human at all. That is, quite inhumanely. Keitaro then explained at length on _why _exactly he felt that way. That really was going to set Onizuka off. He was doing well, until Keitaro snapped. He took off his glasses and wiped his brow.

"I really don't see how this is any of your business," Keitaro said.

WHAM!

Onizuka gave Keitaro a direct kick to the left side of his jaw. He was in no mood. Keitaro stayed down. He didn't want to get into a physical altercation. Motoko was quite shocked at how Onizuka handled things. Julia calmed her down. She noted that he was provoked by Keitaro's idiotic comments. Motoko nearly broke down and started crying...however, Onizuka did drive home one point, as Keitaro put his glasses back on, and saw the imposing figure.

"You better change," he said, "or you're going to be with absolutely _nothing _at all."

"Yes sir..." Keitaro said softly.

"You need to remember that your family and friends come first," he ended, "whatever petty shit you had going...needs tossed out like trash."

"Yes sir..." he repeated softly.

"You need to make right with those who care about you starting with Kanako, Haitani, Shirai, and your parents."

Keitaro knew he was beaten. He stood up, and he slowly cleaned down the springs. He got finished an hour later. Surprisingly, he didn't get a scratch on him. It settled into Keitaro that he really was acting beyond poorly. He made a call to his parents and he apologized. It was quite long, _and _it was quite painful. However, he felt a third of the weight lifted from his shoulders. After he secured his parents reluctant forgiveness, he did the same for Haitani and Shirai. They were a lot more accommodating They warned him to change his world view. He then saw Kanako in the kitchen. Motoko and Julia knew to leave.

"Kanako," Keitaro started softly, "may I talk to you?"

"Yes," she answered, "what about?"

"I've been a jerk to you..." he started.

"You're trying to apologize aren't you?"

"I am..." he answered honestly.

"Listen," she said, "I forgive you...you need to look forward to your _own _life and destiny."

"I understand," he said softly.

"That's a hell of a kick he gave you," she said, noting Onizuka's shoe mark on his face.

"It was the one thing that woke me up..."

"Go get some rest," she said, "we'll talk more on this later."

Keitaro then left for his room. He still felt like a jerk to Kanako. Once in his room he sat down on the futon. He started thinking about the "what ifs". That is, what if he didn't get clouded by that promise? What if, he told the girls exactly what he thought of them, as Onizuka did. What if, he called out Hina for her fraudulent methods to get there? He knew those questions were moot. He decided on Hina...he's going to grow a pair and tell her exactly how things had worked out. Kanako came in, and saw a new determination.

"Kanako," Keitaro then said, "I really am sorry for treating you like dirt."

"I forgive you," she said. "Please don't do it again."

"There's one more issue...that's of Hina," he said firmly.

"Grandma...why her?"

"Remember she's the one who nearly messed up your education," he noted.

"I remember now," she said.

"I better go this one alone...after all...I _do _need to atone for my sins."

"I'll back you up," she then said.

Keitaro now had a new resolve. Though, Kanako reminded him that Hina has manipulated situations to her advantage before. This definitely wasn't going to be the last time she's done so either. They both decided, that they needed a person who wasn't easily brought. That is, they needed Onizuka's help. Meanwhile, Julia was looking for Naru. She heard about the promise from the confrontation. She knew that something was very wrong...and lives were about to be ruined. That is...she needed to Intervene a second time. This time, she knew exactly who she needed to target.


	14. Lesson 14 Broken & Switched Promises

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 14 The Truth About Switched and Broken Promises

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Julia went to look for Naru. She has probably only met her once time. She then spotted Naru who cursed. She lost her contacts. She was looking to her. Julia went on the floor...in a quite short skirt...and helped her look for them. She then found them, and Naru wasn't exactly pleased that they were dirty. She then ended up putting her glasses on. She then looked and groaned. These were her last _usable _contacts. That is, if she were to try to clean them with the solution...it'd been bad.

"I knew a few people who wore contacts," Julia said. "They can be quite a pain."

"Thank you," Naru said softly, "you really are a help."

"You're Naru Narusegawa?" Julia asked.

"I am...am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Oh no," she laughed, "you're highly defensive today."

"Well...I've been doing a lot of reflection...and I've been worse than Motoko..."

"Oh wow," she said, "listen...the best thing you can do is make right."

"I just don't know how to do it without making things worse," Naru groaned out.

"It's okay," she said. "Considering, you _do _have a future...speaking of which...what's all this promise girl business?"

"That," Naru said, "well, Keitaro said he was destined to meet his promised girl, and to go to Tokyo University with her."

"He assumed that you were the promised girl," Julia said plainly.

"He did...but I don't remember the promise."

"Let's see..." Julia said, fixing her skirt, "you probably were too young when it happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know exactly how long ago that happened?" Julia asked.

"He's said it happened about fifteen years ago," Naru said.

"No wonder...you were only about two then!" Julia chimed. "That's why you can't remember the promise...come with me."

Naru followed Julia. She then saw Keitaro and interrogated him. He remembered he made the promise when he was five. Julia noted that there was only one other person who made such a promise. It wasn't Kitsune. It made a lot of sense. She then took her to Mutsumi's bedroom. She was studying away trying to not fail the exams for Tokyo University. Julia came in, and she definitely had some questions for her.

"Mutsumi, may we talk," Julia said evenly.

"Yeah, what about?" she asked.

"We're here to talk about Keitaro's promise girl," she smiled.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mutsumi asked, "he's close to his promise girl!"

"That's definitely true," Julia said. "However...it ain't Narusegawa."

"Ara, what do you mean?" she asked quite confused.

"The promise was made about fifteen years ago right?"

"It was yes...?" she then answered, way confused.

"This girl was only two when you made the original promise to Keitaro," Julia corrected.

"Wait...she switched the promise to me?" Naru asked, in shock.

"She did," Julia said, "after all, Keitaro _did _say she moved away."

"Mutsumi...we really do need to talk," Naru said, sitting down.

"I thought if Keitaro was with you, you'd be happy," she started.

"Then it's not fair to him, or me..." Naru stated.

"She's right," Julia said. "Neither of them knew that you've made that switch of the promise."

Mutsumi felt like she wanted to cry...die...or in this case both. Her world was crashing down about that promise. She knew she switched the promise to Naru. However, neither she, nor Keitaro knew about it. It also was fairly reasonable to say that it wasn't fair to either of them. Especially when their current relationship was so loveless.

"Still...I want for them to be happy," Mutsumi stated.

"That ain't gonna happen if they're together," Julia said, rather annoyed.

"It's really a shame," Naru said. "He really is a good guy...just as misguided."

"He got his guidance from Onizuka earlier," Julia added.

"Just of curiosity..." Naru then started.

"What else are you keeping back?" Julia asked. "Naru is relatively healthy, would you say?"

"She definitely is," Mutsumi started.

"How exactly do you think that is?" Julia asked.

"I remember her parents brought her to the springs..." Mutsumi started.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't accept that as a cause on how she got healthier."

"What do you mean?" Mutsumi stated, "I thought the springs had mystical powers."

"You really _are _that naive," Julia shook her head. "Don't you think she went to a hospital to get it corrected?"

It hit Mutsumi like a ton of bricks. She was about to break down to cry. It hit her hard that she's hurt Naru and Keitaro at the same time. She knew she did, and there was nothing she could do to defend it. Naru gave some tissues, and it was it. Mutsumi was crying, and repeating, rather inaudible words.

"You know this is your fault right?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Mutsumi said blowing her nose, "I do."

"Then instead of crying," Julia ordered, "make it right!"

"Naru...I'm sorry for hurting you and Keitaro..." she started.

"I forgive you," Naru said, "but when you make a promise, you can't switch and break it in one swoop."

"I understand," she said, drying her tears.

"There's one more person," Naru said softly.

"I have to find Keitaro..." she started, "I don't know if he'll forgive me..."

"He may not now," Julia said, "but he will eventually."

The tone of her voice promised retribution should this behavior continue. Julia was mad, and upset. At the end of the day, she kept her cool. That is, her maternal instincts kicked in big time. Naru then went to look for Keitaro. However, she ran into Onizuka. He just came from the springs, and he didn't have only his shirt on. Naru stepped back, and composed herself. It wasn't _that _hard to lose her composure. Particularly since hormones could cloud judgment

"I'm sorry," she said bowing, "Didn't see where I was going."

"It's okay," Onizuka smiled, then put his blue t-shirt on, "I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow."

"Why, this is sudden," Naru said nervously.

"Yes, and be prepared, because you're going to have a hell of a time."

Naru didn't know what he was planning, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Mutsumi then looked for Keitaro. She was having rotten luck. She looked at the tea house, in the garden...in the kitchen, and so on. She had to ask around to see where Keitaro was at. Motoko was the first to answer. She knew exactly where he was at.

"He's in his bedroom with Kanako," Motoko answered plainly.

"I...this is going to be hard," she admitted.

"What's that?" Motoko asked, a bit confused.

"Well...that promise was broken..." she started. "It wasn't Keitaro who did it."

"Was it Naru?" Motoko asked.

"It wasn't her either..."

"Wait...you're the girl who made the promise to him...?"

"Yeah," she said, "I did something naughty..."

"Did you break the promise?" Motoko asked.

"I did a lot worse..."

Motoko knew _exactly _what she's meant. She took her to Keitaro's bedroom where Kanako was sitting. Once everything came out, to say the least, Kanako was quite mad. Keitaro was quite upset. Motoko urged Kanako to keep calm. She knew that if she allowed her emotions to get the best of her...things wouldn't work out.

"Mutsumi," Keitaro said, remembering exactly what happened earlier, "I'm quite disappointed in you."

"I know..." Mutsumi said.

"Still...I'm going to have a ton of trouble trusting you again...but I forgive you," he then said.

"I still feel..."

"Mere words isn't going to help you out," Kanako said.

"I know! I'll break you and Naru up!" Mutsumi chimed.

"Wait a moment," Kanako said. "That definitely will work..."

"What will work?" Naru asked, passing by hearing the conversation.

"Naru," Keitaro looked dead in her eyes...he was already on one knee, "will you break up with me?"

"Yes," she answered, "I will."

From there, Mutsumi felt a lot better. She knew that she couldn't lie to people she cared about, or place them into situations that were dangerous. Naru and Keitaro from that point, had a better sense of clarity. Though, there are still things they needed to work on. From there, the night was quite quiet. However, the next afternoon, Naru had to get ready. Onizuka was taking her out. Luckily he saved enough so he didn't have to be cheap. Either way...he wanted to work on Naru last for one very simple reason...for the sake of her family.


	15. Lesson 15 Family

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 15 Family

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Before Onizuka could do _anything _he had to get a feel of what he was dealing with. He had to talk to those who knew Naru the best. That is, the tenants before him and the boys. He also needed to get straight information out of them. Any misinformation now, would cause a very disastrous effect. He first caught up with Keitaro sweeping the stairs. It was about early evening. Keitaro told Onizuka everything he knew. He then got to the family. He was quite direct in how even he handled it.

"Oh, she has a very nice family," Keitaro said. "I just regret stepping in and interfering."

"Wow, you're confessing sins left and right," Onizuka said.

"I know," Keitaro said evenly, "I kind of wish I left well enough alone...Naru needs her family, and her family needs her."

"Do you knew exactly her parents?" Onizuka asked.

"I actually only know of her little sister Mei," he answered.

"Thank you," he said, "that was a big help."

Then, he went on to Kitsune. She was Naru's life-long friend. She was on break from the tea shop. She confirmed everything that Keitaro had told him. She also revealed that she talked Naru into moving into the dorms. Though, looking back...she's not so sure that was a bright idea. Onizuka agreed, but didn't push any further. Kitsune also had one other thing.

"Mei is a product of a second marriage...that is, she was pushed into a weird situation," Kitsune then added.

"What do you mean?" Onizuka asked.

"Naru's mother re-married, and Mei came into the picture," Kitsune said.

"This is quite significant," Onizuka said.

"Right...and Mei really did need Naru's help in navigating a strange situation."

"I'm guessing she's living the lyrics of a popular song..." Onizuka then noted.

"Mei really is a nice girl, she needs Naru in her life," Kitsune then said, in a tone pleading for him to do something.

"Then, that's something that Narusegawa will give," he returned.

He let Kitsune go so she may return to work. He then looked for Naru. It wasn't that easy to find anybody on a place this large. However, he spotted her with Motoko. Motoko softly bowed and went on her way. She knew what awaited Naru. There was no way that she would be able to get out of it. There was a nearby restaurant that he knew of. He took her there. It was a short walk. Once they got to a booth, he then got to direct business.

"Naru," Onizuka said, "I am pretty sure you love your family."

"I do..." Naru said trailing off.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "It seems like you believe otherwise."

"The whole thing was stupid to begin with," Naru retorted. _This _was the attitude Onizuka was looking for.

"Really, was it your parent's divorcing...or was it you getting a little sister out of a re-marriage?"

Naru froze. He knew he hit a nerve. He knew that Naru was that "Lonely Girl" who wanted to be number one in the family. He then realized now was as good of time, to bring in her family. Naru couldn't leave, as it would have been beyond rude. He didn't bring her parents, he asked her sister to come. She came and found the table. She recognized Naru very quickly.

"Hello," Mei greeted politely, "have you been well, Naru?"

"I've been well," Naru said.

"I'm Mr. Onizuka," he then added.

"I've talked with you on the phone, you're quite tall..." Mei said tapering off.

"That's a non-issue," he said. "Tell me...you were a product of a Brady Bunch-type marriage right?"

"Yes," Mei answered, "I was quite young when dad married mom."

"Now Naru," he then started, "why the hell did you decide to leave?"

Naru felt like she's been kicked in her stomach. In fact, she wished that Onizuka would just give her some sort of physical spankings. However, he wasn't going to satisfy that request He moved over and allowed Mei to sit where he was. Naru was now obligated to start talking about what exactly happened. She started going, at length, about the divorce. He listened as he explained about how Mei came into the picture. Onizuka was nodded. He then laid it out for Naru in very certain terms.

"You know...you're a selfish, childish, spoiled brat," he started. "What the hell is the point of being big sister, if you can't help your own step-sister?"

"Now you wait a minute!" Naru hissed.

"I'm not done, you've treated your family like crap," he continued. "Therefore, you've been treating people like crap because you have to be the honcho!"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked angry.

"You have two choices, your family...or your misery," he then said. "Hell at the end of the day, you're just as selfish as Misuzu."

Naru then was definitely feeling defeated. She then calmed down and talked to Mei. It dawned on her, that Onizuka was right. She had two choices, lose everything...or start to reconcile with her family. She and Mei talked for a while. However, she did have to leave home. She had curfew. They then paid up, and went home. Onizuka then looked over to Naru. She was quite upset, sad...and felt like she's failed.

"What's the matter?" Onizuka said.

"I suck..." Naru then said.

"What do you mean?" Onizuka asked again.

"I want to be a teacher...but how can I do that when I can barely hold my temper, and push people away!"

"Tell me...have you had a job recently?" Onizuka asked. "I really don't watch much television."

"Well...I _was _Japanese Idol," Naru answered, "however...my temper cost me that job..."

"Also, I do have one question...are you really that abusive?"

Naru wanted to think this one through. There was no rush from Onizuka. He didn't feel like having to get into an argument while driving. Once they came back to the Hinata...Ryuji was waiting for him. Keitaro was there looking over Onizuka's bike. After, Onizuka paid up Ryuji, after all, he _does _have a business to run.

"Thanks," Onizuka said, "was it that badly damaged?"

"Big time," Ryuji said, going to his flatbed, "you need to do basic repairs on it."

"Thanks," he said, "it would be a lot cheaper."

"There's some business you need to take care of."

"Don't worry...it's going to be taken care of."

"Good," Ryuji said, "see ya later."

Keitaro knew exactly what Onizuka wanted. He and Naru knew they had better talk about their future. Especially when she knows they've not been doing anything right. Keitaro stepped to the plate, and admitted, that he's still talking with his family He has been confessing sins left and right. While it was painful for his parents, it had to be done. He looked to Naru. She knew exactly what he wanted. First things first.

"Keitaro...we need to break up," she said.

"I know," Keitaro then said seriously, "neither one of us are happy."

"What...is that supposed to mean?" Naru asked softly.

"Think about it...we both were forced in a relationship that was failing...and honestly..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I wish you'd had broken up with me from day one...you'd been a lot better off."

"Wow," Naru said, "honestly...I was thinking the same thing."

"Naru...it's over between us now," Keitaro said. "Go find your own happiness."

"Thank you," Naru said, "I have started."

The two then went back in peacefully It was something that Onizuka didn't expect to happen. However, it was long way in coming. That truth coming out from Keitaro really made it at lot easier on himself. He's learning he had to deal with the world, and not just being a shut-in. Naru then looked and saw that he and Kanako were talking. This time he allowed her to do the talking. He listened. He admitted as much that he handled the situation with her, and Naru badly.

"Keitaro, have you talked to everybody else?" Kanako asked.

"I have," Keitaro said.

"Do you know why I came here...?" she then asked.

"I don't," he admitted.

"I came here, to make sure you don't lose your way," she admitted. "I was too concerned for you when I heard you took over."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Listen," Kanako said with a sharp sigh. "I have seen how that promise was affecting your judgment..."

"Oh," Keitaro then said understanding, "you didn't want me to hurt...or to get hurt..."

"Yes," Kanako said, "that's the reason I was trying to talk to you."

"I'm not feeling too good now," Keitaro said, while taking his glasses off. "I shouldn't have given you the brush off."

"Tell me...were you afraid of the reaction?" she then asked straight up.

"I was"

"That's natural, but you have to tell somebody of your fears!"

"I told Naru something that really got to her," the admitted.

"What was that?" she asked."

"I told her I wish she'd broken up with me."

Kanako definitely was quiet. She was taken back by Keitaro's honesty in all matters. She knew she wanted him to be happy. She also knew that he was ready and willing to make amends. There was no way he could deny he's mishandled a lot of the matters. He then decided to go to his bedroom. Kanako followed. She didn't want to press the issue any further. She knew he was tired.

"Do you want to eat dinner?" Kanako asked softly.

"I'm going to lie down," Keitaro answered, "I'm quite tired."

"Remember, if you need help...ask for it," Kanako then urged.

Keitaro knew exactly that day was going to come. He knew how Hina was quite manipulative. He also knew he needed somebody to help him on that fact. Instead he just took his glasses off and lied on his futon. He then contemplated getting contact lenses...but decided against it. He's still a bit of a klutz The night then went though. However, the next afternoon, while Onizuka got his copies of girls' magazines, he noticed somebody in the video store doing something they're not supposed to be doing.


	16. Lesson 16 Running in Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 16 Running in Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

**Author's Notes: **Before I get started, I want to give a reviewer/user a shout out. Dark Moon Ministries gets this shout out, as he has done what many are supposed to do. Take their concerns, questions, and/or beef to the private messages, and to leave constructive reviews. While I'm aware he may still have the same questions and concerns...he was definitely 100% respectful.

Onizuka was in town to get some rather suggestive magazines. He may be a great teacher, or trying to be, however he's not exactly perfect. His only mistake was underestimating exactly how much money he needed. He went to a stall, and his usual supplier gave his spiel That is, on how sexy the girls were, and so on. Onizuka didn't catch a break...he paid 2,500 yen for ten magazines. That only left him enough _maybe _to get a quick bite to eat. He noticed somebody in a very strange coat going into a video store.

"What's this?" Onizuka asked aloud.

He tracked to the store. He saw a suspicious kid in an overcoat. He tracked that kid to to a certain video. He then saw the kid get caught. He chased him until he had him outside in an alley. He then look and saw this kid. He ran very fast. Onizuka went after him. However, it felt like something was completely wrong. Once he was caught, Onizuka then got the particulars of what was going on.

"Okay," Onizuka said, "let's see what you wanted to lift."

"No," the kid groaned out, as he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Wait, you're stealing _this _kind of movie?" he then asked.

"Well...I didn't have much of a choice..."

"What's your name anyway?" Onizuka pressed.

The kid didn't want to answer. It is a good thing, also, that Onizuka has taken classes in first aid. The kid too a _huge _butcher's knife and slit his wrists. Onizuka then bandaged him up. He then wanted to know again what his name was. He assured him that he was no cop. That is...he didn't want to scare the kid off.

"I'm Sho Shibuya," he said softly.

"Why the hell are you cutting yourself?" Onizuka asked sternly.

"I've been bullied..." he said.

'I can tell he's been bullied, but not just by other kids,' he thought. "Why did you have to take this..."

Onizuka cut himself off. He knew exactly why. There were some delinquent kids taking advantage of Sho's fragile nature. Onizuka decided he'd better try to at least get Sho some satisfaction. A little bit later on...Naru was at the train station. She saw Sho (though she didn't know it was him) near the edge of the tracks. Naru still was having her own issues to deal with, but they were minor compared.

"Hey kid," Naru called, "step back from yellow line!"

Sho didn't listen. He wanted to end it. He instead jumped into the tracks. The crowd has lost their minds to say the least. Naru decided she _wasn't _going to make the nine o'clock news for the wrong reasons. She jumped in after him. she pushed him down and held him close, as the Train conductor _barely _stopped about ten meters back. Had he stopped eight meters too late...things would have been a lot worse. From here, the police and the medical crews checked them out. Naru explained that she called for him to step back from the yellow line. She didn't know exactly of the suicidal tendencies he had. She then was on her cell phone talking to Onizuka about that kid.

"That's Sho Shibuya," he answered bluntly. "He's been having a lot of problems lately."

"I can tell," Naru said. "What causes a kid to want to end it?"

"That's what I want to know," Onizuka then said.

"Do you know exactly how Su _used _to plant bugs..."

"That'd be a bad idea," he said.

"Right, the wiretapping laws," she said, "I'm sorry I..."

"It's okay...I'll find out sooner or later," he said.

"What are you going to do about him in the mean time?" Naru asked.

"I'm going to get him into Holy Forest and see how the change in scenery can do for him."

Naru nodded. There wasn't much else she could do. Aside from gravel in her socks, she made out of that trip. She sighed, and went back to the Hinata. She was greeted by Kikuchi who had a first aid kit. She told him she received medical care on scene. However, he was surprised that she made it out unhurt. Su looked to Naru quite concerned.

"Wow, that was bad," Su said softly.

"I'll say," Kikuchi nodded, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure..." she trailed.

"Just in case, go see a doctor," he said. "After effects are just _as _bad."

She knew he was right. She decided she needed to go to a doctor very soon. The very next evening, Keitaro was out getting his art supplies. He paid for everything. He decided to go to a park bench. That way he could relax. He was talking to Shirai who wasn't breaking his balls as much. He was discussing the possibility of changing his major at Tokyo University.

"Wow, It's early, but it can be done," Shirai said evenly.

"What's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

"My girlfriend and I just had a huge argument," he groaned out.

"Then talk to her about it _calmly _and fix things!" Keitaro urged.

"Wow, what's gotten in to you?" Hiroshi asked sweetly, though in a joking fashion.

"Let's just say I've had a rather muscle-bound guardian angel," Keitaro returned, just as sarcastically.

"As for you changing majors, what are you thinking about doing?"

"I think I'm going to get into Art History."

"Wow, that's perfect," Shirai then noted. "Especially since you take most of the required courses."

"Thanks," Keitaro said, "I'm going to see the dean tomorrow about it."

Keitaro let Shirai go and deal with his girlfriend. He left the park. He didn't like to talk, text, or do anything else, while walking. Unfortunately, he hasn't met Onizuka's boss. That was going to be soon. Meanwhile...after the haggling, Naru was in the doctor's office. He was surprised that the paramedics missed the knot on her head.

"There you go," he said, "you have been a great patient."

"Thank you," she said, "I was urged to come here."

"Whoever urged you," he started, "did the very best thing."

"Doctor," she then started, "what would cause a person to be suicidal...I want to help those people."

"I'm not a psychiatrist," he then noted, "however, I do have this pamphlet from the mental health division"

"Thank you," she said, "I'll talk this over with everybody."

"You're welcome, Ms. Narusegawa," he then said.

He then had one other piece of business. He had to give her a booster because the rocks and gravel on the tracks. She wanted to get to know Sho...she wanted to actually try to help him. Unfortunately, she knows that would be impossible. She doesn't know exactly where he lives, his family life, or anything else. She sat down on the bus shelter bench, and sighed.

"Excuse me," a lady asked, "I seemed to have forgotten my fare card..."

"Don't worry," Naru said, "I'll pay for you."

"Thank you," she answered, "you're definitely a dear."

Naru didn't know this, but this woman had some sort of connection with Onizuka, or the other tenants at the Hinata connected. That didn't concern Narusegawa at all. In fact, that made her resolve a bit larger to continue to change. The week had come by pretty quickly. It also ended pretty quickly, as Keitaro wanted to go out for a walk. He had a lot to think about. He transferred to the Art History classes, but won't be traveling as much. He also still will keep a part-time job with Seta, to help catalog photos taken. He needed time to himself, things have been crazy at the Hinata...he then ran into the one they called Misuzu...

"Hello," Keitaro said, "can I help you with something?"

"Oh...I'm just out walking," she said.

"Are you sure?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm 100% sure," she returned.

Keitaro knew something was up. He couldn't prove it outright at this point. He then went to the park to take photography of the plants, and the birds there. She followed Keitaro looking to see how she could take advantage. She knew he was Onizuka's landlord. She decided also she was going


	17. Lesson 17 Running in Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 17 Running in Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Keitaro was off taking pictures minding his own business. He was unaware that Misuzu was following him with rather, ill intentions. After she's been caught trying to run-out Onizuka with the illegal points system...she had to be more secretive. She was what one would call rather bitter. She's hidden that well. She is also what one would call friendless...she hasn't had a friend since her days at Holy Forest. In fact, she sees friendships and relationships as something that only fools concentrated on. She also had a lot of emotional baggage based on what happened when she was a kid. That is, her parents were accused of arson. She's set fire to Holy Forest, only to survive by a teacher who had her back. She saw Keitaro finishing up us work. However, he ran into Motoko who was in the park for serious reflection.

"Motoko," he looked, "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm sorry for startling you," she bowed.

"I guess it's a lot stressful back home," he said.

"It will be more stress," she groaned.

"Miss Tsuruko is coming..." he answered.

"She definitely is," she then said. "She wants to meet Mr. Onizuka face to face."

"That's something you're going to have to deal with," Keitaro said. "You _did _piss her off badly..."

"I know...I just wish that Julia was here..."

"She's quite busy," Keitaro then said.

"You're right, I'm going to have to deal with her."

He let Motoko go home. He was stopped by Misuzu. He looked at her quite confused. This is the second time he's had a run-in with her. He then decided he had better at least attempt to care. He asked her exactly _what _business she has with him. That put her on the spot, however, she decided she had to be cool. After all, nobody can know about the cell phones...her school intra net system...or the Angels. However, she wanted to pry.

"Who was that girl?" Misuzu asked.

"That was one of my friends," Keitaro answered. "Who exactly _are _you?"

"I'm Misuzu Daimon," she then answered back. Her tone was acidic.

"Do you not have any friends?"

"I think friendship is for those who are fools," she answered. "That's a waste of time."

"Really," Keitaro said, in a tone that was quite obvious, "you're falling into a trap."

He knew she had the worse version of the "watch me" attitude. She treated people as pawns, and as mere employees. The fact is, despite her external appearance...her internal appearance was quite...soiled. He cleaned his glasses, and allowed her to rant about how friends are useless. He decided he's had enough. He didn't exactly want to lay it on thick. He did on the other hand...

"You really do need to re-think your position," Keitaro said, as the bus came.

"Why should I?" Misuzu asked.

"Because, Miss Daimon," he said quite politely, "you really are going to die alone."

He got on the bus, and left Misuzu rather speechless. She thought she could manipulate him. She thought she could break him down. In her mind, he was a fool. He took his seat and the bus pulled out. Misuzu was trying to think of a way to use him to get to Onizuka. Though, it appeared that it would be _harder _for her. Keitaro arrived back, and he sat down. He told Onizuka exactly how that run-in happened.

"Be careful," Onizuka said, "she'll ruin your life if you're not careful."

"I'm more concerned about her ruining hers," he returned.

"You know nothing of her past do you?" he asked.

"Do you know anything?"

"The only thing I know is that she was bullied...but not how badly, and not for which reason," he answered.

"Yes, this is the same Misuzu who screwed you over one time," Keitaro then realized.

"You've been paying a lot of attention," Onizuka said.

"I have to be a lot more careful now not to fall back into bad habits," he sighed.

"I wonder if Su is done with my cell phone," Onizuka said.

"I don't know," Keitaro then remarked. "I have a feeling she isn't."

Keitaro then decided he has to catch up on a lot of chores. Once he got finished, he was greeted again by Naru. He listened to her situation that happened quite a bit ago. He nodded, and made a reasonable hypothesis. If that kid Sho was suicidal...then something major must have happened. Keitaro then asked exactly one question that really got her to think.

"Naru, do you think his parents are being mean?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "all I know is that he needs to be watched quite closely."

"I think we had better tell Mr. Onizuka about our concerns," he said gravely.

"That's a good idea."

They found Onizuka in the Kitchen. He was told of Keitaro's hypothesis. Onizuka felt like Keitaro had kicked _him _in the teeth. He couldn't discount it. Though, without evidence, he couldn't go exactly to the cops. He was right in wanting somebody to keep Sho under watch. He also had to do so that didn't annoy Misuzu. While he got off of the points system...he realized he still couldn't step out of line.

"I think I had better talk this over with the other teachers," Onizuka said looking out of the window.

"That definitely is a good idea," Keitaro said.

"I can think of one reason why," Naru said.

"The suicide rate for this country is way damned high..." Onizuka sneered.

"I take it you had to deal with..." Naru started.

"He has," Noboru interrupted, admitting it, "I was that one kid he saved."

"Yes," Onizuka then softened, "however, he did exactly get justice for the girls who bullied him that badly."

"That's good," Naru said, "I hope that it doesn't happen again."

Noboru nodded. It won't be happening again. Especially since Kikuchi made sure of it. He left quietly. This night went very quietly. The very next day, Keitaro was on the campus of Tokyo University. He had to take two new classes to replace his older classes. That is, he decided to take photography, and painting. This was in place to give him some related subjects. He had another run-in with Misuzu. She tried, instead to bribe him with a job.

"What do you want?" Keitaro asked.

"Since I've found out you're taking art history..." she started.

"I haven't earned my certifications yet," Keitaro then returned.

"The qualifications of a private school is a lot different from a public school," she tried to sell.

"True," he said, "however, like Mr. Onizuka, I still need four years of college...and an experience of student teaching."

He had Misuzu dead to rights. She knew that she couldn't bribe him to take a job that he wasn't qualified for. She also knew that this guy has been changed. Her information she got from the tapped phone of Onizuka was proving all wrong! She then left the campus. She decided she needed to make sure that her plans didn't get shot down. Later, Onizuka saw Motoko and Tsuruko sitting rather quietly in the common area. They didn't exactly talk for long. In fact, Motoko's tried to instigate the conversation.

"Tsuruko," Keitaro started, "I hope you've had a good trip."

"I have," she said, "it seems that the cat's got Motoko's tongue."

"She's quite nervous," he stated, "don't be too hard on her."

"I won't be," she said.

Keitaro was in his room, and he got a call on his cell phone. It again was Misuzu who tried to blackmail him. He frowned. Mutsumi came in, and took the phone. However, she accidentally hung up. It was a newer phone, and she wanted to see it. She saved Keitaro, indirectly, from losing his temper. Keitaro just had to give a small chuckle. Mutsumi blushed and handed him back his phone.

"Oh, it's okay," Keitaro said, "that lady was trying to hard."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm definitely sure," he said. "Besides, she tried to offer me a teaching job today."

"You're not qualified..." she started.

"I know, I turned it down."

"Wow! How does she know about the home life here?"

"That exactly is what I'd want to know."

"Maybe we'd find out about it sooner?"

Keitaro nodded. There was no way that Misuzu were to know about their home lives. The only way that could happen...is if there were a bug planted. Keitaro got the uneasy feeling that the first phone Onizuka brought in was illegally tapped. Onizuka isn't smart enough to do that on his own, nor would he want to do it. Keitaro had to go to Su. He had some questions.


	18. Lesson 18 The Ayoama Sisters Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 18 Tomoko and the Amazing Ayoama Sisters Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

It wasn't every day that one would make a new friend. Motoko definitely has lived up to this quite a few times over. Today she was going to meet a girl, who was very kind. However, she was a little bit flighty sometimes. She also made a determination to make right by her sister Tsuruko. She was going shopping with her sister. Neither wore their traditional martial arts clothing. In fact, Tsuruko came up here to relax. She could see that Motoko was way beyond tense.

"What's on your mind?" Tsuruko asked.

"I've seen Naru and Keitaro make right with their family..." Motoko started.

"You're figuring how to do so without making things worse," she noted.

"Yes...I know apologies aren't enough..."

"That is true, but it is a good start."

"Yes starting with you, and your husband," Motoko then admitted.

"It seems like I didn't have to get involved."

"I met a woman who has a reason to hate men, but chose not to..."

"Oh, is it that Kunio boy's mother?"

"Yes, she was about Shinobu's age when she was abandoned..."

"I see..."

"Nobody knows where her ex-boyfriend and her parents are," Motoko then added.

"I understand," she said.

"Besides...I did what Narusegawa did..."

"That's right...I'm pissed about that..."

It got quiet again. The two walked by and saw a girl who was about Motoko's age. She was quite upset about something Motoko decided that she was going to talk to this girl. She noted she was quite sweet, but a little absent minded. She sat down. She saw her sitting there sadly. That is, she's been quite board since she's been on her break. That is, despite being an idol...that Motoko recognized.

"You're Tomoko?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, hello," she said rather sadly, "I am."

"What's the matter?" Motoko asked of pure compassion.

"I'm rather bored...my manager, Mr. Ichiro, arranged for me to take a month off," she answered.

"I don't think you've seen good, clean fun in a while," Tsuruko then said. "Stick with us, and your month will go by quite quickly."

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked quite confused.

"It definitely is alright," Motoko then added.

'Motoko's change came big time,' Tsuruko thought.

"Well, if you're available Friday afternoon..." Motoko started.

"Sure! I'd be nice to go with two new friends!"

Motoko really didn't expect that. Tomoko Nomura is definitely what one would call, a dream girl. However, she's a little bit slow...but doesn't mean any harm. Motoko wisely noted that she definitely had the personality of an innocent child. Though, she also noted that she had the looks of an angel. She blushed, and then regained her composure She then gave Tomoko her phone number at the inn. Tomoko accepted and smiled.

"What was all that about?" Tsuruko asked.

"Well...I had to make sure she had correct information," Motoko blushed.

"You certainly thought she was cute," Tsuruko teased (in a way a big sister would).

"That...she is," she nodded. "I'm thinking she would had been perfect for the inn..."

"Do you mean as a tenant?"

"Yes, there's a calming influence about her..."

"You know, I think you're learning," Tsuruko said.

"Does your husband have an e-mail address?" Motoko asked.

"Yes, are you going to e-mail him?"

"I am...I owe him, and you a very long apology."

Tsuruko smiled. She knew exactly what that meant. She though wanted to save that for later. After all, she wanted the guy to hear it from Motoko as well. Motoko on the other hand, wanted to start everything going. She then went to use Onizuka's laptop, after Tsuruko gave out the e-mail address. She typed in a _long _letter, explaining how she was wrong. Even Onizuka was rather taken by her willingness to set things right, even if it took multiple times.

"She definitely is asking for forgiveness," Onizuka said.

"She's going to get it anyway," Tsuruko said. "Your friend Julia was effective in her methods."

"I ought to introduce you to her," Onizuka said.

"If she's not at work," Motoko then interrupted.

"Actually...she's off today," Onizuka said. "She's a heavy-machinery operator."

"What kind of heavy machinery?" Motoko asked.

"She operates construction cranes," Onizuka smiled.

"She's literally sky high..." Motoko then said, realizing how dangerous a job it is.

"Yes, she's also very smart," Onizuka said. "She couldn't do so without proper education."

"That...definitely was hard for her," Motoko said.

"It was," Onizuka said. "Remember, her parents and her ex-boyfriend abandoned her."

"Why did they do that?" Tsuruko asked.

"Well...she decided to keep him," Motoko said, pointing to Kunio.

"How old was she?" Tsuruko asked.

"She was only 13," Motoko answered.

"Right," Kunio said, "it ain't going to do any good to go after the three of them."

"You're Kunio Murai," Tsuruko then nodded. "You definitely are a cute kid."

She walked away to her room, as Kunio blushed. Onizuka smiled. It seems this kid had a skill for getting compliments without opening his mouth. He also made things interesting. After Motoko finished the e-mail...she sent it. However, she didn't have any idea that she hit the send-to-all button. She then called Tomoko to make plans

"How would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow," Motoko asked sweetly.

"I'd love to!" Tomoko squealed. "How about we go to the Amusement part on Sunday?"

"That definitely would be beyond perfect," Motoko smiled. "I hope you don't mind if my older sister comes along."

"Oh no, that'd be a lot of fun!"

"Should I pick you up at about noon both days?" Motoko asked.

"Most definitely," Tomoko answered, "I'll be waiting."

Motoko hung up the phone, and felt something quite genuine. She actually had a great feeling inside of her. She made a new friend, and she's genuine. Motoko also felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. That is, she and Tsuruko had a very long talk in the springs. Tsuruko then realized that it was genuine emotions from Motoko. She felt a lot better getting everything off of her chest.

"You're forgiven," Tsuruko said.

"Thank you...I know I'm going to still slip up..." Motoko said nervously.

"Nobody is perfect," she reminded her little sister. "If we were, then the entire world would be boring."

"That definitely is true," Motoko then nodded.

"I guess your stances on men changed quite dramatically..."

They then left the springs, and they went to get some rest. Motoko smiled. She then looked outside. She had known idea on what her adventure was going to detail. However...she knew she was going to have an interesting day. She went to sleep. The very next day. She dressed in denim shorts, and a white tank-top. Tsuruko wore a pair of black denim jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Tomoko, she wore a knee-length blue skirt...and a white button shirt. Unfortunately, it showed her cleavage, and her black bra. Motoko noted this was going to be an adventure.


	19. Lesson 19 The Ayoama Sisters Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 19 Tomoko and the Amazing Ayoama Sisters Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The three met in the parking lot of the shopping center. Motoko was quite surprised that Tomoko was dressed in such a manner. Though she didn't say anything about it. As is, she had cleavage showing as well. That didn't matter, they had a long day a head of them for today. They were going to go shopping for the things they needed, and a few wants. They then had the not-so-envious task of looking to where to start first. Motoko needed to seriously upgrade her wardrobe. Tsuruko needed to get some trinkets to take back eventually. Tomoko, she just needed something to do. After all...she was beyond bored.

"Where shall we go first?" Motoko asked.

"We should start in the clothing department," Tomoko sweetly suggested.

"That definitely is a good idea," Tsuruko said. "I'll buy the gifts later."

"How are mom and dad?" Motoko asked.

"They're well, they've been asking about you."

"I do have to go back to Kyoto to talk to them."

"You do, but not at this moment," Tsuruko confirmed.

"Let's go to the clothing department..." Motoko said, as she adjusted quite uncomfortably.

"That's not lady like," Tsuruko said sternly.

"My bra is digging in..."

"Oh my...you've been wearing an ill-fitting bra forever," Tomoko chimed in.

Tomoko decided to take Motoko straight to the lingerie section. That is...the girl needed a break. Tomoko, unlike Motoko, is very top-heavy. That is, it's quite obvious that she's got an F-cup. Tomoko had to get a new one about once every 2-6 months before she found her correct fit. Motoko needed to get re-fitted. Especially since she hated straps digging into her skin. Once she was properly fitted, she was a lot more comfortable After, they went through the section to buy their clothing.

"This is cute," Tomoko smiled.

"Oh, this looks very nice," Motoko then returned, seeing a dress that really flattered her.

"You know...if you're not afraid of showing cleavage...it'll fit you very perfectly."

"I think I should try this on," Motoko said. She at this point had a supply of bras she's brought. Including the one she tried on. She then came out of the change room. She blushed, as she wasn't that much used to have her cleavage showing. Her tank top was very conservative over what Tomoko was wearing. Tsuruko thought it was cute, and took a picture. There was no way that Motoko could protest.

"Don't be ashamed," Tomoko said softly. "It's something you were blessed with."

"You're right," Motoko said. "There are other outfits I have to try on."

"That's the spirit!" Tomoko cheered.

Tomoko really allowed Motoko's confidence to go up. She tried on a number of outfits. She reasoned that many of the dresses would allow for better movement...for times when she has to defend herself. Tsuruko only picked up simple t-shirts. She didn't need to upgrade her wardrobe as badly as Motoko had to do. However, she saw her sister having a lot of fun. She also wasn't under the influence of the very sexist fan club who reformed.

"There's some very evil energy here," Motoko and Tsuruko both said in tandem.

"Who are those girls...?" Tomoko asked, pointing out that fan club.

"It's that fan club that lead me astray when I reached Tokyo..." Motoko said, in a very quiet voice.

"That's not very nice!" Tomoko protested.

The fan club girls knew they were had. They then scattered like roaches to light. After they've gone away, the day went off without a hitch. The three then decided to have lunch at the food court. Tomoko was definitely flighty in this case. She was having trouble deciding over a cheeseburger, or a double cheeseburger. Motoko decided to allow Tomoko to take charge. However, she made up her mind quite quickly and got the cheeseburger.

"I'm sorry..." Tomoko said softly.

"It's okay," Motoko then said. "We've had those moments."

The girls then had a small lunch. Nobody wanted to ruin their appetites later on that day. However, as the day wore on...everybody got exactly what they needed. After, Tomoko was dropped off at her house, so she can rest. She knew tomorrow was going to be the best day ever. Motoko remembered her one other fear. Other than turtles, she's not very keen on amusement park rides. That is, more accurately, she absolutely hates roller coasters, and thrill rides.

"What's the matter?" Tsuruko asked.

"Pray for me..." Motoko said, turning white as a ghost.

"Why are you afraid of her?" Tsuruko demanded.

"It ain't that," she answered, "it's the roller coasters...and the sling shots..."

"Oh...I forgot," Tsuruko then remembered.

"It's going to be one of those days..."

"There's only two ways to deal with it."

Motoko knew that Tsuruko was right. She could either sit out, and be a bad host to Tomoko, or deal with it. She decided she'd have to deal with it. Though, she got the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Once they reached the Hinata, there was one very concerned Naru. She saw that Motoko was white with pure fear.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"She forgot roller coasters existed at amusement parks," Tsuruko answered.

"I think Mr. Onizuka can help," Naru suggested.

"I think I should do this on my own," Motoko refused.

"I understand," Naru said smiling.

"What's got into her?" Tsuruko asked.

"She's been doing with I should have done...making right."

"What about, Keitaro?"

"He's making right with his family...it's been a lot easier since he's not easily taken."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later...for now we need to get some rest."

"Alright get some rest," Tsuruko urged.

"I plan on doing so," Motoko said smiling.

"Oh," Mutsumi said, running into the two, "Shinobu is calling for dinner."

"I won't be there...I'm going to rest."

Mutsumi understood, and decided to leave it at that. Motoko went to her room and lied down on her futon. She smiled broadly. She knew that she was going to be getting over a lot of fears, and prejudices. She put her clothing away. She then smiled. She was just as clueless as Tomoko was earlier today. In fact, she locked her door, and was very much happy.

'This is going to be a very good day tomorrow,' Motoko thought.

"Motoko, are you alright in here?" Naru asked.

"I'm well," she answered aloud.

"Alright, we've left your dinner in the microwave."

"Thanks," Motoko called out, "I'll get it later."

'That girl is weird,' Naru thought rather silly.

'Now, to get some rest...' Motoko thought.

Motoko then smiled. She then threw off her clothing, and got into a t-shirt. Once she calmed down. She realized her fears were quite silly. However, she still kept on guard. She then took a look at the wall scroll. She remembered, that she will have to be smart about this. One false move, then she's toast. She then drifted to sleep with anticipation, dread, and relief. That is, her two greatest fears were going to end up coming together...the roller coaster, and the turtles.


	20. Lesson 20 The Ayoama Sisters Part 3

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 20 Tomoko and the Amazing Ayoama Sisters Part 3

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The next morning, the day of chance came by. She dreaded the roller coasters at the amusement parks. She wasn't afraid of heights. However, She resolved to get over her fears. Tsuruko on the other hand, needed this time to get some small-scale trinkets. She was going to be taking the train back to Kyoto next week about this time. She noticed that Motoko was starting to turn pale as a ghost. She wanted the day to go by quickly. Tsuruko didn't make conversation. She knew that her little sister, was under enough stress.

"Maybe we shouldn't have you on the roller coaster so early in the day," Tsuruko said.

"Good idea...plus the wait times are going to be very long," Motoko said.

"So that's why you had us wear athletic shoes."

"Yes, it's definitely a good idea."

"Other than that, It will be a good day," Motoko said.

They arrived to Tomoko's apartment. Tsuruko had rented a car, so she could get about. She treated it, as if it were her own. That is, she has taken it to the car wash, and made sure it was cleaned. They arrived at Tomoko's place. Unlike yesterday, she wore a t-shirt that didn't show cleavage. Also, she wore a padded bra, and a pair of blue jeans. She bounded over to the car. In fact Tsuruko had the amusement park map for all three of them. She knew they were going to separate at some point.

"Do you see these red circles here?" Tsuruko asked, before pulling out.

"I do," Tomoko answered.

"Yes, this black circle here is where we _must _meet up," Motoko answered.

"Right, and this red one, is where we need to meet up if something happens to us."

"That's the first-aid tent," Motoko then added.

"Exactly," Tsuruko said, "we should meet here at the roller coaster when it's time to leave."

Tsuruko allowed Tomoko in. She buckled up. Once they were away, the radio was on. Tsuruko knew that music soothed the savage beast...well Motoko's fear. She also kept it to her radio station. Motoko was calmed down. Tomoko was staring out of the window. She then saw a bird flying. It caught her attention for briefly. He then went to his little love next.

"Wow, birds are awfully fast," Tomoko said.

"You should see a hummingbird in action," Motoko remarked.

"Right," Tomoko replied, "I remember they're quite tired with their wing flutter."

"They are," Motoko said, "the poor bird probably wants to kick his feet up."

Tsuruko couldn't help but giggle. There was something about that conversation that was a little bit comical. She knew they attempted to talk. Though, it was the image of a tiny humming bird kicking his feet up. They made the amusement park. They got there quite early, as the crowds didn't show up until about noon. They decided they were going to leave at about four in the afternoon. They then separated. Motoko decided she was going to try a game first.

"Come to the shooting gallery!" The barker called out. "Win the big prize!"

"How much does it cost per shot?" Motoko asked.

"It costs 150 yen, for ten shots!"

"I'll take 20!" she said, plunking down three hundred yen.

"This is game one, win two prizes!"

She took the cork gun, and aimed it carefully at the bigger target. That is, if the prize was knocked off the shelf. It was hers to keep. She first knocked off a turtle figurine That was was easy. However...she saw a bigger stuffed bunny. It couldn't be won. Until...the fates were on her side. She was on game two. She also had an additional ten shots to get the bunny down. She only needed three. Two in the furry chest, and one between it's furry eyes.

"Congratulations, you're the winner!" The barker exclaimed.

"Thank you," Motoko said smiling, "it's been a pleasure."

"Enjoy the rest of the day!" The barker said...of course, he had more business than he can handle.

Motoko took her prizes and decided to walk about the park. Tsuruko and Tomoko were in line for the huge roller coaster. It was called the Back Breaker for a reason. it was a high roller coaster. At the apex of the hill...it was a near 90 degree angle. In short, this was the longest three minutes that a rider has. Tomoko was quite scared. Rightfully so.

"Shouldn't we wait for Motoko?" She asked.

"We should," Tsuruko said. "I's almost time to meet up...to get something to eat."

"Speaking of which, there she is!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"How do you know it's her?"

"She's the only one to have the bunny rabbit from the shooting game!"

Tomoko was right. Motoko peeked from the giant rabbit's side. Tsuruko definitely was surprised. She took the Bunny, and allowed Motoko to walk around freely. They then decided to walk around to get to the other things. First there were the bumper cars. Motoko felt like she was five years old. That is she bumped into other guys purposely. After, Motoko looked at the wave slide, as it was crowded. They decided against that and decided to get something to eat. After...Motoko decided to hold her things. That is...Tomoko and Tsuruko were at the Back Breaker. The line was quick moving. Motoko maybe decided she should have invited Naru along. She then, after a few minutes saw the car go up...straight up...

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Motoko groaned out. Her face turned green.

"That'd be no good," Onizuka said. He was here on his own time.

"Mr. Onizuka...now you know why I avoid roller coasters..." Motoko then groaned.

"I'll tell you what...I'll ride with you," Onizuka offered. "After all, it's going to be fun."

'Fun for you maybe, but what about me?' She thought.

After the thrilling, death-defying run, Tsuruko and Tomoko came out a lot happier. Onizuka and Motoko were next. Tomoko held Motoko's prizes as they were strapped in. Onizuka was next to her. He assured her it was going to be alright. Motoko still wasn't so sure on what was happening. Once the cars got to the apex...

"Oh...I'm going to die..." she whimpered

"No you're not," Onizuka chastised "You'll live."

Then, once they hit the bottom of that hill...Motoko screamed her head off. The fear was long gone. She didn't even know what she was afraid of. However, as with other first timers. Her head was hunched over a trash can. Tomoko felt sorry for Motoko. She really wasn't used to roller coasters as much as she was.

"I hope she's alright," Tomoko said concerned.

"Don't worry," Onizuka said. "I think her day's done...a trip to the first aid station would help."

"It would," Tsuruko then said. "I think next time, we'll let her decide on what to ride."

"Are you finished Motoko?" Onizuka asked.

"I'm finished," Motoko said. "Don't just stand there..."

"Here," he said, "take this moist nap, and wipe your face."

"Thank you...I'll need more than one..."

"Actually, Tomoko...take her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up," Onizuka said.

Tomoko took her to the first-aid station, and allowed Motoko to recover. Onizuka then talked to Tsuruko. She definitely was a woman that he really would have gotten along with. While their styles are a lot different, neither take any excuses. He then saw her with the stuffed bunny rabbit, and the turtle figurine. She explained that Motoko won it earlier.

"Wow," he said, "the big prizes are never won...I've tried for that one three times."

"The bigger the prize, the more difficult it is," Tsuruko remarked.

"I think that she wasn't a bad kid," Onizuka said. "She just fell in with the wrong crowd."

"What do you mean?" Tsuruko asked confused.

"It's easy...kids, especially those Motoko's age, need approval," he started.

"Right, that's the woes of puberty, and the woes of being a teenager," she then answered.

"I think she's realizing there're associates, good friends, and family," Onizuka said. As the girls returned from the first-aid station.

"She's learning quite a bit," Tsuruko then said.

The day actually went well. Onizuka declined to play the games, as he decided he had to catch a ride. He ended up taking the bus, and the trains to the park. After that they went home. Tomoko smiled. She got a small prize from the fair. it was a tiny stuffed kitten. Onizuka and Tsuruko had nothing. Motoko had the big stuffed bunny rabbit, and the tiny turtle. Once back at the Hinata, Motoko was in her bedroom. The bunny and the turtle adorned her room.

"It seems like you've had a good time," Tsuruko said.

"Yes...next time...I'm not going to do the roller coasters until last," Motoko said.

"Good, though you've been facing your fears one by one."

She knew she was right. However, neither knew that something bigger was going to happen. Tsuruko decided that things were getting way to bad. She called her husband, and decided to stay back. She realized that there were was a lot of evil going on. Tsuruko then had no idea exactly on how right she was.


	21. Lesson 21 Hina Returns Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 21 Hina Returns Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Hinata "Hina" Urashima is a woman on a mission. Her mission: To get Keitaro married to the so-called "promise girl." However, her mission was undermined by two people, Keitaro, and Onizuka. Her second objective: To make sure that he's in Tokyo University. While Keitaro is at Tokyo University, he's changed his major's up. He's now an Art History major, over an Archeology major. In short, Hina wanted the balance of power to stay on her side. However, she was woefully mistaken. That is, her plans hit a snag when she met up with Haruka.

"It's way too quiet here," Hina said.

"Well, our tenants decided it's best for their work and studies," Haruka said bluntly.

"Though what's this on making this a co-ed dorm?" Hina then asked.

"You've put Keitaro in charge," Haruka reminded. "That is, he was able to do to the property as he sees fit."

"Oh wow, they're actually doing a lot of the hard labor..." Hina trailed off.

"Right," Haruka said, "the boys decided they're going to earn their keep."

"Wait...what boys?" Hina asked.

"Those boys over there," Haruka said.

Kikuchi, Noboru, and Kunio were helping Keitaro with the heavy repairs. Noboru was gaining quite a bit of mass thanks to the hard labors. Kikuchi had a new appreciation for Keitaro's work. Especially when it came to roof-top repairs, and such. Kunio, he was used to it. After all, his mom made him remember that he has to work for his way in society. It wasn't going to be handed to them. Hina then asked about the girls. She really was going to be stunned by the news.

"They're no longer a problem to Keitaro," Haruka then said.

"What do you mean?" Hina asked.

"First, Mutsumi has gotten a lot better, and she's helping out here at the shop."

"Right, go on."

"Sarah's been enrolled at school, so she's not here as much."

"That...is really good," Hina said.

"Su is actually behaving herself," she continued.

"She always was a live wire," Hina conceded

"Shinobu and Motoko both are less cloistered now than in the past," Haruka continued.

"Oh wow, that's good," Hina then said. Though her tone was a bit sarcastic

"Kitsune, she's been enrolled at Tokyo University for Literature and English."

"Oh...how is the poor thing keeping payment?" Hina asked.

"She's working with me on the weekends, plus her job helping out her professors...it's all legit."

Hina really felt that her world was coming down. She also wanted to know what was happening with Naru. Haruka couldn't _wait _to tell her. That is, Naru is quite happy. That is, Hina was feeling a bit better. Haruka made her world crash down very quickly. That is...Naru and Keitaro broke up. That's what got Hina very incensed.

"When did this happen?" Hina asked surprised.

"it happened about a couple of weeks ago," Haruka answered bluntly.

"How did it happen?" Hina asked.

"They decided neither were happy with each other."

"That's just foolish!"

Hina then sat down. She wanted to know exactly _why _Keitaro and Naru weren't happy. She really didn't even bother to ask. That is, she _assumed _that they were happy together. She also assumed that Keitaro should follow that promise. There were two flaws in that plan, as Keitaro and Naru fast found out. First, the promise was made when he was five...and she was two. Secondly, Naru didn't make the promise as she didn't understand what was going on. Thirdly, Mutsumi changed the promise on them, causing big time chaos. Finally, neither wanted to be in a losing relationship. She decided to go into the Hinata. Shinobu was there to greet her.

"Hello," Shinobu said bowing, "how were your travels?"

"They were quite comfortable," she answered.

"Do you want any refreshments?" Shinobu offered.

"No thank you," she refused politely, "I'm going to rest my wary bones."

Hina went to the common area. She wanted to try to see what exactly she could do to salvage her plan. However...it wasn't going to be as easy as she planned it. Su had to hurry to the kitchen. She needed the first aid kit. She got a paper cut and it hurt like hell. Mutsumi was there, and she cleaned the wound, and placed a bandage on it. Motoko was practicing with Tsuruko, and Onizuka watched. He noted that either would had been a better gym teacher. He then got the feeling that the shit has hit the fan.

"There's somebody here to cause trouble," Onizuka said off-handed.

"That's why you stayed back," Motoko then remarked.

"Exactly...I think Hina has returned," Tsuruko said.

"I take it you don't like the old lady do you?" Onizuka asked.

"Nope," Tsuruko said, "however, I have to respect her..."

"It's one of those Shinmei Ryu laws right?" he asked.

"That's more of my upbringing," she returned.

"Then we better go see what the fuss is all about," Onizuka suggested.

They came and they saw Hina. Keitaro wasn't too pleased to see her. He was able to sneak in through the back way. Onizuka knew who he had to go talk to. Keitaro explained that Hina has interfered in everybody's lives. Onizuka was quite concerned about this. After all...He knew that a person like that must have done something very bad.

"I'll help you out," Onizuka said.

"Thanks," Keitaro said softly, "I've been struggling on how to approach this."

"Remember where your loyalties lie," Onizuka advised.

"My Loyalties are to my friends, and my family," Keitaro said. "Not Hina, she's caused too much trouble."

"Care to explain to me how she's a trouble maker?"

"She's been interfering in everybody's lives..." Keitaro started.

"I'm pretty sure your great-grandfather has a diary around here somewhere," Onizuka remarked off-handed.

"That's a good idea," Keitaro then said, "I know where they're at."

"I didn't exactly expect that!" Onizuka said.

He lead him to the part of the Inn that was his great-grandfather Keisuke's general office. He then found the journals that was kept. Keisuke had a very shoddy memory. He wrote down everything as he tended to forget everything. Onizuka looked and made a face. They were beyond dusty. He then went to the parts that were written about Hina. Onizuka was very much disappointed in her.

"It turns out that Keisuke taught her better than that," Onizuka said shaking his head.

"Yup," he said, "in fact, there are a few things he's done only for marketing purposes."

"I'm reading now," Onizuka returned. "Wow...this was when your grandma turned 13 right?"

"Yeah," Keitaro said, "Every 13-year-old kid established himself then by his behavior..."

Onizuka read the entry. He was quite surprised at what he found. Keisuke was a very patient, and reasonable man. However, he couldn't allow Hina to act as if she owned the place. In fact, he's read that the springs' magical powers, and the magical annex were marketing ploys. That is, otherwise healthy people would have had only a refreshing experience. However, Keisuke never intended his marketing ploys to be taken out of hand.

"With this evidence...you'll be able to confront Hina," Onizuka said plainly.

"I have to do this...even if she's mad...I'll be at peace," Keitaro said somberly.

"You've changed up your attitude big time," Onizuka noticed.

"Ever since you gave me that wake-up call," Keitaro started, "I've been re-evaluating my life."

"Yeah I may have been a bit rough there..." Onizuka admitted.

"I actually needed it," Keitaro said. "If you haven't had done it...then I'd lost everything."

Onizuka was taken back by Keitaro's admission. He didn't realize that he had that kind of affect against him. Keitaro then said the words that set in with Onizuka. He realized that he still had a lot more to lose with Hina. While these two were mounting their attack, Hina decided to try to talk to Naru, and Mutsumi to get what's going on. Unfortunately for her, things really did get rough. She started with Mutsumi. She was a lot healthier. She didn't know that Mutsumi tried for an easier college.

"How is your quest to go into Tokyo University," Hina asked.

"I decided to go into a college easier to get into," Mutsumi then returned.

"Right, Tokyo University is like Oxford, or the Massachusetts Institutes of Technology," Hina remarked.

"Yes, and I'm a lot happy that I start soon," Mutsumi then answered.

"Tell me, what about Naru and Keitaro?" Hina asked.

"Breaking up was the best thing they've done," Mutsumi answered. "They weren't really happy."

Hinata smiled and walked away. She didn't want to believe that Keitaro and Naru was unhappy. She then went around asking the opinions of the other girls. Surely they'd agree with her. She got the same answer. Keitaro and Naru were better off breaking things off. Hina didn't like the answers she was getting. She then talked to Naru. She let Hina know the score right away.

"Is this about Keitaro and I breaking up?" Naru asked bluntly.

"Yes, everybody's of the opinion that you're happier without him," Hina returned just as bluntly.

"They're right," Naru said, "if I was that rowdy against Keitaro...how would I have been in the real world."

That hit Hina like a red-hot poker to the eye. Hina simply bowed and walked away. In fact...she wanted to force the issue. Though, her goon squad would easily been defeated by Onizuka, and his friends. She decided she wanted to go and talk to Keitaro. She was unlucky to find that Keitaro and Onizuka found her...and had Keisuke's journals. She really couldn't try to spin in any further. That is...the truth was going to come out.


	22. Lesson 22 Hina Returns Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 22 Hina Returns Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka and Keitaro pulled Hina aside. She wanted to know what they wanted to talk to her about. It was especially in private. However, once she was in Keisuke's offices. Her heart dropped. It was now well lit, and well ventilated It's been shut in for years, and it's been a bit stuffy. She sat down on the mat, and didn't like what was going on. She still believed that Naru and Keitaro breaking up was foolish. However, she really was about to get a reality check from Keitaro. She then demanded to know why exactly things have gone that way. She got her wish.

"If you really want to know," Keitaro started, "first of all, you've lorded a promise over me that was made as a five-year-old."

"Everybody has to keep their promises," Hina spat.

"You were five once...think about it," Keitaro warned.

"Of course," Onizuka said, "you've made plenty of useless promises at that age."

Hina was definitely outnumbered. She knew that Keitaro was right. A five-year-old makes promises most of the time that they can't keep. It's the precious few that they do end up keeping. Hina was quiet. She still wanted to know why Keitaro and Naru broke up. She also wanted to know how things she worked so hard for, became undermined. She got her answer quite quickly.

"It's simple," Keitaro said, "you never _did _tell me this was converted to an all-girls' dorm in the beginning."

"That part...I kinda regret," Hina said slowly.

"Also, Naru and I had zero chemistry..." Keitaro said. "That'd meant if I'd stay with her...I'd have been in trouble."

"That's still quite foolish," Hina maintained

"So...me being happy is foolish?" Keitaro asked. "You're the one being foolish."

Hina was definitely insulted. Keitaro called _her _foolish! He was right, she was being foolish. In fact, she was more than foolish. She was downright evil. She tried to argue her points. However, she was rebuffed by Keitaro every single time. Keitaro then had the nerve to say something that caused Hina to get very angry. It was the truth, and it needed to be said.

"You know, my great-grandfather Keisuke would not be proud of you," Keitaro then said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?" Hina asked stunned.

"He never intended for you to act like a fool," he returned.

"You don't know great that man is!" she hissed.

"I do...I've read his journals," Keitaro said simply.

"You've read all of them...?" Hina asked.

"No, but I got a good insight into his personality," Keitaro said. "He wanted you to be a kind and gentle person...not a person who is spoiled."

"Are you calling me a spoiled brat?" Hina asked, now a bit angry.

"Yes," Keitaro said, "even if we _don't _talk for the rest of our lives...the truth is out there."

"H-how could you?" Hina said stunned.

"It was easy," Keitaro said. "I was clouded...but I got back on the road to clarity."

Hina stood there stone silent.

"I already know about how Keisuke died..." Keitaro then intimated.

"Right...he had Pancreatic cancer," Hina said sadly.

Onizuka nodded. Keitaro did a well by himself. Hina then left. She was defeated. That is, Keitaro _knew _there was more to the story than Hina was letting on. He then looked to Onizuka. He was lost. The two then looked through the old photo albums. Onizuka noted that Keisuke, definitely looked like a genuine guy. He knew Keitaro had something on his mind.

"What's going on?" Onizuka asked.

"I got a feeling that Hina is keeping something from me," Keitaro answered.

"Then again...if anything involves that Misuzu Daimon...then you may not be far off," Onizuka guessed.

"I better get to her, before Hina does," Keitaro then warned.

"Have you ever ridden a motorbike?" Onizuka asked.

"No, but I'm willing to do the first time!" Keitaro started.

"Good," Onizuka said, "I have an extra helmet in my room."

"Let's make haste," Keitaro suggested.

Onizuka loved that Keitaro actually took the lead. Once Keitaro got the extra helmet...Keitaro fitted it perfectly. They then high-tailed it to Holy Forest. They knew Hina was going to try to talk Misuzu down the road of no return. In fact, she needed, as Keitaro said, "to get back to the road of clarity." Hina knew Keitaro would plan something. She sent her goons out after him. Unfortunately, they were caught. However, Samejima and his partner then came by.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Samejima asked.

"We were going to 'talk' to Keitaro here," the lead goon said.

"Really...so if I run a check, nothing would come back dirty?" Samejima asked. He really would find out.

"Actually," the lead goon said, "Hina Urashima hired us..."

'I knew as much,' Keitaro thought.

"Then do I need to officially put you on warning?" Samejima asked.

"We get the hint," the goon answered.

"Good," Samejima said, "get going right away."

"Right...though she's not paying us enough for this crap..." as they walked away.

"Where were you off to?" Samejima asked.

"We're going to Holy Forest," Keitaro answered.

Samejima left them to go. Once they got going, Keitaro held on tight. This was his first time riding double on a motorcycle. Though, it was quite, fun. They reached Holy Forest...though they were too late. They didn't know that Hina had got there before they did. In fact, the goon squad, and the cops cost them a lot of time. Still, Keitaro and Onizuka went in. They didn't, however, know what the meeting was about. Tomoko looked and saw the two.

"Are you looking for Misuzu?" Tomoko asked sweetly.

"Yes we are," Onizuka answered.

"She's in meeting with Mrs. Sakurai," she answered honestly.

"Also...with my grandmother," Keitaro said, with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Oh wow...something must be going down," Tomoko remarked.

"You have no idea," Keitaro and Onizuka said.

"If you hurry, you can stop whatever is going on," Tomoko offered.

Keitaro and Onizuka took the word seriously. They headed to Sakurai's office. There, however...they walked in. Hina didn't know that she was about to get things thrown in her face by Sakurai. In fact, she did not like Hina at all. Particularly when she's interfered in the student's lives in the past. She didn't know exactly about Misuzu's situation. She didn't need to. All she knew was that Hina needed to go.

"Mrs. Urashima," Sakurai said...in a very firm tone, "you can understand why I hesitate to allow you on grounds."

"Oh, that all were misunderstandings," Hina tried to play off.

"Really...then can you explain how some of my current and former students are in trouble..." She demanded.

Hina really couldn't answer. Sakurai let Hina know exactly how things happened. She nearly had caused some to even go to prison...and two to actually go to prison. That is...it came out that Hina was responsible for the fires, that caused Misuzu to be bullied worse. Keitaro took a step back. Hina definitely did not want to stay by any longer.

"You should leave," Sakurai warned. "I'm surprised that you're not in prison for the crap you've pulled."

"I'll be on my way," Hina then said.

Hina then left. Keitaro then decided...he needed get something on Misuzu. He stayed and he took his seat. He looked her directly in the eye. She of course, felt threatened. He still demanded to know what all that was about Hina, her parents, and the fires. Keitaro didn't even remember the headlines. Misuzu and Sakurai then decided that Keitaro deserved to know the truth. He didn't care how much it hurt.

"So...are you ready for the truth," Sakurai said.

"I am," Keitaro answered.

"How can you sit there and be so calm about it?" Misuzu asked.

"There's one thing I learned...loyalty can get a person only so far," Keitaro answered.

"Plus, I don't think he'd get a straight answer from him," Onizuka answered.

Neither knew that Naru was looking for Keitaro. She wanted to tell him that Hina's secondary goons were trying to harass them. She walked in and he knew. He made her sit down. This was something he felt she needed to hear. That is, Keitaro was convinced that she could take the news about Hina, and her exploits. That is...all hell is about to break loose.


	23. Lesson 23 Misuzu Learns the Truth

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 23 Misuzu Learns the Truth

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

**Author's Notes: **In Lesson 22 Hina Returns Part 2, I made a speculation on how Keisuke died. If any of you know how exactly in the cannon it happened, or if it was mentioned at all, please let me know in the reviews/comments. I'd greatly appreciate it thanks.

Naru took her seat. She was quite interested in what was going on. She didn't even know how Hina was involved between Misuzu and Sakurai. In fact...there was little choice. Misuzu knew she had to speak up. Sakurai also knew today was going to be the time where the truth comes out. Especially about the fire that happened at Holy Forest when she was a kid. Keitaro then sat down and paid attention. Onizuka decided to wait outside. It really wasn't any of his affairs In fact, he got that tone from Keitaro earlier.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Onizuka said.

"Thank you," Sakurai said, "it'd be best if you make sure the trouble makers aren't acting up."

"That shouldn't take too long," Onizuka smiled.

Once he closed the door...it was an uneasy silence. Once Keitaro cleared his throat, Misuzu stood up. She looked out the window. She couldn't even try to look him in the eyes. She tried to get him an unneeded job. She also tried to sell him that friends weren't important. She wanted to try it all again. However, Keitaro stopped her thought processes.

"I have some questions," Keitaro started. "First of all, why _don't _you have any friends."

"That's way too blunt," Misuzu said, unwilling to answer the question.

"It is a valid one," Naru added.

"If you must know...I was bullied very badly when I was a student here," she started.

"When did all of that start," Keitaro then asked.

"As soon as the first report cards went out..." She cringed.

"You were the one who's outscored everybody on the exams," Naru said, realizing exactly where it lead.

"That's exactly right," Misuzu said. "Mrs. Sakurai was my teacher then."

Keitaro now knew exactly how the connection was established. He then needed Misuzu to speak up. She didn't want to, she had no choice. She took a deep breath, and detailed exactly how the bullying began. She then detailed that there were times it go so bad...she felt like she wanted to end it all. The only teacher that she knew tired her hardest to stop it. She then got to the part on how it got exactly worse.

"Keitaro," Sakurai said, "you may not know this...but there were a rash of fires years ago."

"Were they ruled arson?" Naru asked.

"They were," Misuzu answered. "My parents were the ones who started it..."

"Who would cause them to start these fires, and why were they started?" Keitaro asked.

"My parents got into a bad investment deal...courtesy of Hina Urashima," she hissed.

"I'm not surprised," Keitaro said flatly. "My great-grandpa would not be to happy about how things have gone..."

"Why are you not surprised...I mean she's your grandma after all," Misuzu said quite sadly.

"That still didn't give her the right to lead your parents astray!" Keitaro snapped.

Naru jumped in her chair. She never saw Keitaro so forceful about anything. Naru urged for things to calm down before they went to hell. Misuzu took her seat. She removed her glasses. She wanted to stop. She couldn't. She then took her breath. She then turned to Sakurai who filled in a very important piece of information.

"She's right...in fact I've dug into Hina worse, " Sakurai said quite honestly.

"How did she earn your wrath?" Naru asked.

"While I am a reasonable woman, I do care about my student's safety...along with my family.

"How was Hina involved?" Naru asked again. Keitaro shot Misuzu a nasty look, warning her to keep her remarks to herself.

"She had a hair-brained investment idea," Sakurai said honestly.

"How bad was it?" Keitaro asked.

"Are you familiar with investment properties?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes, like the people who buy older houses, fix 'em up, and try to sell for a profit," Keitaro asked.

"It was exactly like that...however, Hina's plans didn't pan out," Misuzu answered

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...my parents lost a sum of money...and they took insurance out," Misuzu then said.

"Then...they did it because they were desperate..." Keitaro groaned.

"That's exactly how it happened," Misuzu then returned.

Naru was seeing Hina in a whole new light. She lost all shred of respect for her. It felt like Hina took advantage of everybody she could. She realized she learned it early in her life. Naru sat back, and she sighed. She knew this was something the girls _had _to know. She just wanted Keitaro to tell her if it was alright. He looked to her, and he simply nodded. That is, he was going to tell the girls himself if he had to. He then looked to Misuzu and allowed her to continue.

"Well," Misuzu continued, "after the fires got out...and my parents were nabbed...the bullying got worse."

"It was to the point where you wanted to end it all right?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes...in fact...I set fire to the school intending to die in the inferno," she admitted.

"That was..." Naru started.

"There was a teacher, that came and rescued me...and I have a long scar down my back..."she said.

"I do have a confession to make," Sakurai said. "I have that same exact scar."

"How do you...?" Misuzu asked...but stopped when she realized what happened.

"Here it is," Sakurai said, lifting the back of her shirt. "I earned this while rescuing you from the fire."

"You...never abandoned me..." Misuzu realized.

"I didn't," she said. "As I've said...I had to do what I had to do to make sure you didn't get to that point."

"That's definitely something else," Keitaro then said nodding.

"Then...that means..." Naru said, paying attention

"Yes," Misuzu then said, removing her jacket, "I have this scar."

"I've decided to wear it with pride," Sakurai then interrupted.

"Keitaro...should I leave?" Naru asked.

"Yes," he said, "leave with Mr. Onizuka."

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Put this one...you're going to need it."

Naru did as she was told. Misuzu wondered if her plans were worth it. However, if she didn't see it through...she'd been seen as a failure. Keitaro then stood up and let himself out. He decided to go back by bus. Nobody knew of the troubles that was going to happen next. It was starting to brew and fester. Misuzu's Angels decided they were going to cause trouble. Naru noticed that a group of girls were plotting something. She learned something from Su that actually proved to be quite impressive. She learned how to secretly audio tape.

"We are going to drive that Fuyutsuki out of her," the ringleader said.

"How are we going to do that?" another asked.

"You leave that to me..." she ordered. "Sho...you know exactly what you need to do to get rid of Onizuka."

"I do," he said.

"Then I needn't tell you how things can go if it fails," she warned.

"Don't worry, Ai," Sho said. "Our enemies will be out of here very soon!"

"Good," Ai said, "we're going to get our plans _before _morning Assembly."

Naru ended the tape, and slipped out. She then got on Onizuka's motorcycle. He raised his eyebrow. She explained that Keitaro wanted to stay back for a little bit. He agreed. She put on the helmet, and he invited her on. This was her first time as well on a motorcycle. It was nerve racking, but she calmed down enough to realize, it wasn't that bad. Keitaro, meanwhile, went to the nearest bus stop. He was stopped by Misuzu, who still had a little bit of fight left in her.

"Are you still doing what you're doing?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I am," Misuzu answered.

"You really are going to lose everything..." he said as the bus came by.

"What would you know about that?" Misuzu demanded.

"That's easy," Keitaro said, "I've made the same mistakes you have."

Misuzu was taken back. Keitaro was quite blunt in what he was saying. He also explained to her on why she needed to try to mend her ways. She grumbled. Of course, she was grateful for Sakurai saving her life. She didn't need some Tokyo University student preaching at her. Keitaro wasn't annoyed. He just was realistic.

"By the way," Keitaro started, "you've fallen into the same trap my grandma has."

"W...what do you mean?" Misuzu started, quite scared.

"You're rather manipulative, bossy, and spoiled," Keitaro answered. "You've made your choice then...you have a new one to make now."

Once the bus came by, Keitaro got on. Misuzu definitely didn't think that Keitaro would insult her like that. However, that was the truth. He saw her false personality. Once he was on the bus, he was home. He had concluded his business. He decided he'd allow her to come to him. There was no reason for him to push the issue any further. He arrived back, and he saw a look of pure concern on Naru's face. It was enough to get Onizuka involved.

"What's going on?" Keitaro asked.

"I think you need to listen to this," Naru said.

"Is that an audio tape?" Keitaro asked.

"It is," she answered.

She played the tape. Everybody's gone white. Onizuka decided it'd be time to start injecting some discipline. Keitaro, also decided that enough was enough. However, Su has came down with a very important announcement. It was concerning Onizuka's cell phone. She actually needed Kikuchi's help in figuring out what was odd about it. That is, the events for the next few days started to shape up big time.


	24. Lesson 24 School of Hard Knocks Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 24 School of Hard Knocks Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka wasn't, now, in a good mood. He sat down on the couch as Su was smiling. She knew something that could make, or break somebody. Kikuchi then came down. Everybody at that point gathered in. Kikuchi too had suspicions of the cell phones. Once everybody was seated, Su then handed Onizuka a disk on how to shut down the illegal intra net.

"I have Su to thank for this," Kikuchi said. "She knew the phones were bogus from the start.

"How bogus were they?" Onizuka asked.

"They're quite bogus," Kikuchi answered. "They're bugged."

"You mean that Misuzu knows what went on here?" Naru asked.

"Yup...I long since suspected what was happening," Kikuchi answered.

"That's right, but there's more!" Su announced.

"How much more can there be?" Motoko asked.

"Well, Misuzu also has a naughty squad out," Su returned.

"That's right," Kikuchi said. "In fact, the squad are known as the Angels...but they're not merciful."

"Right," Onizuka nodded, "these kids patrol the school handing out extra judicial punishments."

"That's also not all," Su returned. "We were able to hack into the ultra-secure e-mail server!"

"Su..." Onizuka started.

"Mr. Onizuka...this is for a good cause," Kikuchi said. "We _might _get into a little bit of trouble..."

"Then, what do you say we teach those Angels a lesson then," Onizuka asked.

"I have one question...who is Sho Shibuya?" Su asked.

"He's one very troubled kid..." Onizuka said. "I've been trying to get him to tell me what's been bugging him aside from bullying."

Naru then explained exactly how she had a run-in with Sho. That is, it was something that needed to be reviewed. Kikuchi didn't know that little bit of information. He then looked to Onizuka on what to do next. It appeared that this required brute-force, figuratively. Keitaro decided that another day it would help to go against them. Onizuka agreed. They needed their energy for later on. The very next day, Keitaro was sweeping the steps, as he usually was. It was early afternoon, and Seta didn't need his services. Who to come to the doors, was Misuzu.

"Hello," Keitaro asked, "do you have business here?"

"Yes, I do," Misuzu said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Who do you have business for?" Keitaro asked.

"I have it against you," she answered.

"Go ahead," he started, "I'll give you five minutes."

Misuzu decided to start now. She explained exactly how she decided to push people away. She then went into detail as to how she became, a hermit. She concentrated, on her school work. She also decided to throw herself into her work. She ran her classrooms as a business. Keitaro was not amused. He heard her statements. It was the same as what he's done. Thankfully, he was "talked" down from Onizuka before it was way too late.

"I've heard enough," Keitaro said. "You really do surprise me."

"You're a lot sarcastic," Misuzu then said huffing.

"I'm going to let you in on something, I've done the same exact thing you've described," he said bluntly.

"Wait..."

"Yes," he said, "as I've said...I've pushed people away."

"Not as badly as I have," Misuzu cracked.

"It was to the point of losing everything," Keitaro then returned.

"What do you mean everything...?"

"I'd have lost my family, my friends, my sanity, and ultimately...my freedom."

Misuzu was taken back to Keitaro's blunt admission. She thought she was the only one with a monopoly on the "woe is me" behavior and attitude. Keitaro pretty much made it clear she wasn't the only one. He also made it abundantly clear that he ended up having to do something about it. He chose to take the road of redemption. Misuzu was at a crossroads herself. Does she continue on with this behavior...or does she start making right.

"Hey, if you want to make right," Keitaro started, "it's your choice."

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

"I can't tell you what to do...it's entirely up to you."

He was right. He really couldn't tell her exactly what to do. This was something she had to find out on her own. She then left him. She knew he was right. Of course, Misuzu had to take her leave. She had nothing else to say to Keitaro. He didn't stop her. Naru wondered why he didn't want to try to knock some since into her.

"It's her choice," Keitaro said. "I can't force people to do what they don't want to do."

"That's reasonable," Naru said. "What about with...?"

"It's taken care of," Keitaro said. He knew Misuzu was within earshot. He didn't want to spill anything.

Once she was out of earshot, he kept quiet. From there, Naru knew exactly what was going to happen. She knew that all kinds of hell was going to break loose. The next day. Misuzu's Angels had hatched a plan to get rid of Azusa. They really did not like anybody associated with Onizuka at all. They sure as hell wanted to make him lose his mind, and resign. Their plan was simple. Lure Azusa into a secluded area...then attack and assault her. The ringleader...Ai...had everything planned out.

"We just need to wait a few more minutes," Ai muttered.

"We have to hurry," a random Angel said.

"No," Ai warned, "we're going to keep everything going."

"What if she doesn't come?"

"Don't worry, she's going to come," Ai said. "I said there was an emergency here in the storage room and needed her help."

Ai didn't even take into consideration that she may be disrupted. that is, Naru decided to come to Holy Forest on account that she needed to talk with Sakurai. She still wanted to be a teacher...but she wanted to be the best one she could be. While she did have a job as a teaching assistant at a different school...she wanted some advice. She knew Sakurai would be at morning assembly. She saw Azusa run to somewhere, and decided to follow. Onizuka got a bit upset that Naru wasn't there. He didn't know what was going on. Meanwhile, Naru heard the screams of Azusa. She was being attacked quite mercilessly Naru opened the door to the storage room and decided to jump in. She took a hell of a beating as it gave Azusa time to escape. However, That didn't help the girls, as Sakurai and Onizuka heard Naru curse and swear while trying to defend herself.

"Let's see...you've got a few cuts and bruises," Onizuka said. "You also got a bloody nose..."

"Those girls were doing something bad..." Naru started to explain.

"I already knew," Onizuka said. "You talk to Mrs. Sakurai, I'll take care of the problem."

"W-Who are you?" Ai asked quite confused.

"Naru Narusegawa," she answered, "you and your gang are in deep shit."

Ai did not want to hear those words. Especially if the cops get involved, and they most certainly will through Misuzu, she knew she'd been fucked. Naru, however, decided it'd not be in her best interests to file charges. Especially since she knew she couldn't speak up without anybody incriminating themselves. However, Naru got a _bad _feeling something was going to happen. So did Motoko, who somehow felt things were off. She really couldn't leave school and get away with it. She used the pay phone in the hallway to make a call to Tsuruko.

"What is it?" Tsuruko asked.

"You need to get to Holy Forest right away...something isn't exactly right," Motoko warned.

"I'm on my way," Tsuruko returned.

Motoko hung the phone up, and retrieved her phone card. She really hated that it came to this. She wished that she could get there as soon as she could. However, things were going from bad to worse. The thugs that got beaten down...have made a return. This unfortunately caused Ai to want to go to fight. Here is where it got bad. These guys were the guys that the Angels had expelled. To say they were unhappy would be making it quite kind.

"Well...look at what we have here," the rather brutish leader said gruffly.

"Because of you, we got expelled, and we _can't _just let that slide," his second in command then returned.

"Really, maybe I should teach you a lesson," Ai said quite assured.

"Okay little girl," the leader said, "since you want to fight like a man you better be able to back it up!"

Naru got the feeling in the pit of her stomach. That is...she knew something major was going to go down. It seemed that Motoko's gut feeling played a huge role in dispatching help. Ai steadied up, and she started to throw down. However, her classical training in martial arts were not enough for brute force. That is...Ai needed a lot of help.

"Well, little girl," the brute said, lording over her, "you're about to get dealt with like a man!"

"For shame," Tsuruko said out of nowhere, with Onizuka coming, "picking on those who are unmatched."

"Well, it seems that the calvary has arrived," Onizuka smiled.

"Definitely," Ryuji said, as he got the old gang back together, "besides, _we _are not going to allow these guys to wreck the school."

This gave Ai an opportunity to run to safety. Unfortunately the place she chose was the girls restroom. She was mad. She _thought _she could take the brutes on. However, that was a pipe dream. The only way that could happen as if by divine miracle...or by resorting to cheap shots. This day was just going to get a _lot _longer for Ai...and Misuzu.


	25. Lesson 25 School of Hard Knocks Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 25 School of Hard Knocks Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Ai Tokiwa could be called many things. However, her life took a huge turn on the road. She held this secret to herself for a very long time. That is, she was raped by her now ex-boyfriend, and a gang of his predators. The thing was just one big damn set-up. Here is where she decided that _all _men were scum. She also decided she was going to hurt them, the same way they hurt her. Considering this was the guy's bathroom, she really couldn't think straight. Kikuchi came in. He past figured out her persona...but got knocked out cold for his efforts. This time, he was more prepared for any dirty tricks.

"Well," Kikuchi said, "you've made an ass of yourself this time."

"Listen," Ai said in a low, grumble, "leave me alone..."

"Let me guess...you're spoiling for a fight," Kikuchi figured.

Ai didn't wnat to deal with him now. She started to throw some serious punches. This time, Kikuchi was able to dodge, and to avoid her strikes. He didn't want to play around with her. That is, her full strength...going legally...is not enough. She was getting frustrated. Kikuchi wasn't exactly giving her any kind of ground.

"You hit like a marshmallow," Kikuchi said harshly. "I'd have thought you'd been better than this."

"I can hit harder than that!" she hissed.

"Really," he returned, "you've put all into it...but it's just soft."

Ai was getting frustrated. Ai then tried to chase Kikuchi out ot the restroom. He left instead. She wanted to get a cheap shot, but that wasn't going to happen. Onizuka had helped to take care of those roughs. He returned. Naru came by to see exactly what was going on. She wasn't exactly backsliding, but still was questioning how things had gone. She then glared at Ai. The mutual feeling was returned. Naru then got very serious. She wanted to know exactly _why _Ai acted the way she did. The Angels tried to get her going, but she chose to ignore the taunts instead. She looked to Ai...as she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you really want to know why I hate men...?" Ai asked very bitterly.

"It would help...espcially knowing you senselessly attacked a teacher," Naru returned.

"Fine..." Ai said, unwilling. She also knew Kikuchi was there. "I'll tell you."

"Go ahead," Kikuchi said honestly.

"Well...a few years ago...I was raped," Ai said, with a bitter tone.

"Who did it...?" Naru asked. Somehow, she didn't know who did it...but she felt like she wanted to hunt the guy down.

"It won't do you any good...my ex-boyfriend and his buddies are far away," Ai then said.

"Why the fuck would your ex-boyfriend do that?" Naru asked.

"I don't know...but his buddies had their way with me," she returned.

"So from there," Kikuchi said, "you decided you would hate men for life."

Naru got it. She knew her behavior was very bad back then. However, hearing Ai...she could never imagine having her virginity forcibaly taken from her. Naru then realized, there really wasn't much she could do. She did however turn to Ai. She wanted to understand, but knew she really couldn't. She did decide to be very honest.

"Quit hiding behind the fake face," Naru warned. "You've been raped, I get it...but you have two choices."

"What's that?" Ai asked.

"You can either continue to live as a victim, and keep the hate...or you can grow up and grow from your experiences."

Kikuchi was quite stunned. Naru's gradual change of heart happened. Naru gave Ai some a lot of hope for her own future. Ai then decided right then and there that she was done fighting. Once Naru left, she saw Onizuka there. She and Kikuchi didn't still get along. Onizuka made it so they had to at least talk with each other. Naru looked to Onizuka and she saw exactly what she had to do as a teacher, and as a human being. She had to be willing to take a lot of risks. After all, Sakurai had done so when she hired Onizuka in the first place.

"Mr. Onizuka, what just happened?" Naru asked.

"I decided that Ai and Kikuchi should talk," Onizuka answered, "after all...she has had a worse hatred of men."

"I know," Naru said.

"The funny thing is...well, I just don't wanna see that guy in my sight at all," Onizuka warned.

That issue with the roughs, who were dispatched, was ended. A tiny bit later on, Misuzu was meeting with Ishihara. He really wasn't impressed with what has been going on at all. That is, he and Misuzu were in the school's tea room...and had a very long talk. He let his dispeasure known to her, in quite certain terms.

"Your fitness as the headmistress here is questionable," Ishihara said.

"I have been adapting my plans for these annoyances," Misuzu countered.

"That my be...I'm steadily losing my patience with you..." he warned. "Be grateful that the board has decided to go it your way."

"I am eternally grateful," Misuzu said...as a sweet lie (in actuality...she knew her time would be quite short).

"However, at some point...things will change and I _will _do things my way."

Ishihara's edict didn't deter Misuzu. Her concience was starting to nag at her. She knew that she had to make things work one way or the other. She knew that things were going to blow up in her face quite quickly. She decided she needed a change in scenery. Most of the students had ended up coming home. She knew that Keitaro knew something about this. Who else could frustrate her plans. She decided she was going to make a trip to see Keitaro...her day however...just got a lot more...complicated.

"MISS MISUZU, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" a kid yelled down the hall.

"What the hell is going on now?" Misuzu cursed.

As soon as she went into her office...the school intranet was crashed. The security was compromised. That is, Su decided to have some fun. Though it wasn't legal...Misuzu couldn't explain herself either without getting into worse trouble. Misuzu and the rest of the Angels had tried to regain control of the intranet. That was a losing effort. That was something she really didn't need right now.

"What do you want us to do?" one of the girls asked.

"You take care of Miyabi...but give it a week," Misuzu ordered.

"Are there any special instructions?" another asked.

"Under no circumstances," Misuzu hissed, "should Miyabi, or anybody else get hurt!"

One ran, and gave Sho Shibuya the message. He thought it meant hurt Onizuka. Either way...Sho was going to take out Onizuka by any means necessary. In fact, he was making plans to ambush him and to try to kill him. Misuzu went to the Hinata to confront Keitaro. Su revealed that she indirectly helped to crash the system...but she handed the CD to Sakurai's double-agent to do the dirty work. Keitaro wasn't in, he had to go buy supplies. She decided to wait in the common room. it was eerily quiet. Most have been staying over with friends...and in Naru's case, she decided she was going to stay with her family for a couple of weeks.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes, I am here for Keitaro Urashima," Misuzu answered.

"He won't be back for a couple of hours," Mutsumi returned.

"I will wait here then," Misuzu said.

"Oh...then call if you need anything."

"I will."

Misuzu sat in the common area. She saw the television was on the evening news. She huffed. She surely didn't want to be a breaking news story. She also didn't want to be a story. Espcially a breaking story on the prime-time news. Two hours later, Keitaro came back. He came through the back. He had help from Kanako who saw Misuzu, adjust her glasses. Kanako stood back, she decided this was something she was going to stay out of.

"Misuzu..." Keitaro started.

"Yes, I do have business with you," Misuzu answered.

"Is it of the sensitive nature?" Kanako asked.

"It is," she returned.

"Good...you two will talk in private," Kanako said.

Mutsumi got the message and decided to go clean the hot springs. She had a gut feeling that something _bad _was going to happen, quite soon, and quite furiously. Kanako saw her not being tender with the cleaning. In fact, she was trying in vain to get rid of very negative thoughts. Kanako stopped her.

"There's no way," Kanako said, "we can interfere with what Amaterasu is planning."

"I feel like somebody's going to get hurt," Mutusumi said.

"Yes, I share those feelings," Kanako said.

Kanako and Mutsumi continued to clean the springs. They knew that things definately were going to be rough going. Misuzu was lead to Keitaro's bedroom. He had his blinds drawn shut. He's well aware of the veiw he has over the springs. He had Misuzu sit down. He also had the hole in the floor repaired, so the statue was no longer necessary. It was time for these two to have a talk. Meanwhile, Sho Shibuya was tracking down Onizuka to try to end him.


	26. Lesson 26 School of Hard Knocks Part 3

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 26 School of Hard Knocks Part 3

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Keitaro closed his door. He knew that Misuzu wanted to confront him exactly on what happened. How did her plans suddenly got imploded. That is, how exactly can this guy do so without interference She knew the answer to that, it was Onizuka of course! She also wanted to know why he was that honest on his own life, when she wasn't honest with hers. That was something she couldn't figure out. She took a seat at the table, and she decided to start to Interrogate Keitaro.

"What is it you want?" Keitaro asked

"I want to know exactly _how _you were able to figure out my plans," she demanded.

"That was quite simple...one of the tenants here knew something wasn't right with those phones," Keitaro then noted.

"Don't they know that hacking is against the law?" Misuzu deflected

"They _might _get into a little trouble," he returned. "You have done a lot worse."

"Just get to the point..."

"Gladly, you can't really file charges without telling on yourself," Keitaro then said. "Naru also told me about that incident earlier today."

"Oh..."I just..." she started.

"Just following orders isn't an excuse to abuse your position," Keitaro admonished.

"You're right..." Misuzu said.

"C'mon, we need to go someplace where it is a lot more private," Keitaro ordered.

"Where are we going?" Misuzu said.

"There's an extra room, overlooking the downtown area," Keitaro said.

They left and they went to the room. It was a larger suite-sized room. It was cleaned and kept up. Mainly because there were travelers who needed to have a little rest. Keitaro closed the door. He knew that even Su dared not plant a bug in this room. That is...she was scared straight by her sister Amara when she warned of very dire consequences. That is...this was after Onizuka informed her on his punishment of her. Misuzu overlooked the window.

"Misuzu...what's the _real _reason you're here?" Keitaro asked bluntly.

"Do you really want to know?" Misuzu returned.

"Yes...you're not here just only for what happened today," Keitaro observed quickly.

"Well...I have confessed a lot, and I am quite conflicted," she said.

"What do you mean conflicted?"

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

"You are going to have to grow up, and take responsiblity for your actions," Keitaro said bluntly.

"Keitaro...may I show you something?" she asked.

"Yes you may," he answered

She took off her suit jacket...and she also took off her shirt. Keitaro saw the scar that ran down her back. He stayed silent. He knew something happened. He just didn't know how, why, when, and where it happened. Misuzu explained everything. Keitaro wasn't surprised when he heard that Hina had something to do with arsons. He knew they were desperate, but that didn't excuse their actions. He also didn't excuse Hina's actions at all. Of course, she allowed her breasts to freely air. Keitaro...didn't notice them.

"Misuzu," Keitaro said, "I _chose _to do the things I did...as did you."

"What do you mean?" she said, replacing her bra, but still standing over the window.

"After traumatic situations, and even normal situations...it is how we handle the next step," he said. "We both handled it very poorly."

"Then...what do I do?" Misuzu asked.

"It is exactly as I've said earlier...you _need _to take responsibility for your actions," Keitaro said.

"What about you?"

"I'm taking responsiblity, making right choices...and actually acting like an adult."

"I can't really..." Misuzu started.

"You owe Mrs. Sakurai an apology..." he said. "She cared enough to save your life once, she'll care enough to save it again."

"You're right," Misuzu said.

"It is too bad you have decided to push people away," Keitaro then said. "You really are an attractive woman."

"T-That's the first time anybody has said that to me..."

"Misuzu...I realize nobody's perfect," he stated, "compared to the relationship I was in, I've learned what not to do."

He explained how he nearly messed up the rest of his life, by being in a loveless relationship. Misuzu was quite shocked to hear that Naru...the girl who stopped Ai, stooped so low. She then realized that Naru did the same exact thing as Keitaro has done. She sat on the bed. She was offered her shirt and her jacket by Keitaro. She replaced them. She didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Keitaro...I don't know how to...that is," Misuzu started. She didn't know what to do.

"If you want to go out for dinner this week, at your leisure, then it's alright," Keitaro said bluntly.

"Sure, I have Sunday free," she nodded.

"Good," Keitaro said, "remember what I've said."

Misuzu then left. It sunk in that he was right. She didn't want to do any more of Ishihara's bidding. In fact, it was criminal...and she was his patsy. She decided she had enough. She was going to do things her own way. Still...she had to deal with the rest of the Angels...and Sho who swore a holy alliance to her. About fifteen minutes later, Onizuka was on his way home...when he saw Sho. The kid was not in very good shape at all.

"Sho...what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" Sho hissed. He forced himself to projectile vomit

"Okay, something isn't right here," Onizuka grumbled.

"You're right something isn't right here," Sho returned...and he definitelyhad a sinister look on his head.

"At least tell me _why _your projectile vomiting," Onizuka requested.

Sho didn't want to tell him. He decided to assault him. He kicked Onizuka _hard _in his gut. He crumpled down by the suddenly. Onizuka remembered he was in a quite dark alley. That is...there were no witnesses. Sho then decided to kick Onizuka in his head. The first blow was to put him on his back. Then there were eight repeated blows, just as powerful, as the first. Sho then eased up. He knew he didn't want to be placed in for a murder rap. He knew one more blow would have certainly left Onizuka cold. He ran away...with the victim left for the vultures. A server on her smoke break saw Onizuka lying there, and she screamed for her boss. He called the ambulance. The word quickly got back to Misuzu...who violently cursed. She knew exactly who did it...and she was going to see him. She was contacted by a police officer who was told by the server on who did the crime.

"Thank you officer," Misuzu said, "I would want to talk to Mr. Onizuka."

"You can't right now," the officer said, "They've taken him in for a brain scan."

"Is...that standard...?" Misuzu asked worried.

"Yes, it is," the cop explained, "they want to see how they best can treat his brain injuries...if any."

"I don't want him to be out for much longer than needed," Misuzu said, with her legs quaking.

"I believe that they want to make sure he's alright," the cop confirmed.

"Alright," she said, "whoever did it will be punished severely."

"We don't know who did it...but we'll let you know of anything."

Misuzu nodded and hung the phone up. She sat down in her chair...she's had enough. Her intentions was _never _to allow anybody to get hurt. Her intentions also was to be slick about throwing out kids and teachers...not to Ishihara's standards. The words Keitaro had told her had weighed heavily on her heart. In short, she was having a sudden attack of conscience She took off her glasses...she just broke down and cried. She then received a phone call from Keitaro to check up on her. She quickly dried her tears and tried to put up a false front. However, she decided she was going to be brutally honest.

"Misuzu...are you alright?" Keitaro asked.

"No...I just found out Onizuka got randomly assaulted," she answered with her voice quivering.

"When did you find that out?" he asked.

"I found out just a few minutes ago," Misuzu answered.

"Do you know his condition?" Keitaro asked.

"No," she returned, "I should hear back from them in the next 24 hours..."

"Misuzu, there's something else wrong," Keitaro then said bluntly.

"Yes...I am completely tired..." Misuzu admitted. "I want to make things right."

"Then you will have to make things right with the people you hurt," Keitaro returned.

"Yes...I will have to talk to Mrs. Sakurai...as soon as possible."

"Call me back when you hear of any change," Keitaro then requested.

Misuzu nodded. Once she ended the call...she curled in the chair. She knew that things were just _beyond _too bad. She got another phone call, it was from the doctor. He informed her that Onizuka would be taking a week off for concussion treatments. That is, he couldn't teach, or handle lights. She understood, and arranged for his time off. She also decided that she was going to make a call to Mrs. Sakurai after. She then told her that she was tired of running.

"Young lady," Sakurai said, "you are taking the first step."

"I know," Misuzu said. "I just feel like such a...heel."

"Misuzu, now isn't the time for your pity party," Sakurai warned. "You have a lot to do."

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked confused.

"The first step of taking responsibilities," Sakurai continued, "is not feeling sorry for yourself."

Misuzu knew she was right, she talked to Sakurai at length on what Ishihara wanted. Sakurai wasn't exactly surprised. However, she was quite disappointed that Misuzu decided to follow along with his orders. She decided she was going to do exactly what Keitaro and Sakurai suggested. That is, she was going to quit feeling sorry for herself, _and _to quit blaming others for things she had done herself. She knew she had to come clean...and she needed guidance. She talked with Sakurai some more. Sakurai didn't make promises.

"I can see what I can do," Sakurai said. "You still have to somehow maintain your sanity."

"I will," Misuzu said with a new Iron resolve."

"Good...I trust that Mr. Onizuka will be in class tomorrow?"

"He's being held a week...concussion treatments..."

"Oh dear, he won't be able to go to sleep for three days."

Misuzu nodded. She told Sakurai she needed her help to bring down Ishihara. Sakurai decided she was going to help to do her best. After she ended the call...she decided she was going to get ready for Keitaro this Sunday. However, for her, it was quite awkward. That is, in her love life...things haven't been kosher. Either way, she needed some rest. She wanted to make sure that she was at the top of her game.


	27. Lesson 27 Final Interlude

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 27 Final Interlude

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka was laid up in the hospital. He really hated that he had to miss three days of work. He also hated that he had to stay up for three days straight...and in complete darkness. Onizuka was visited by Hidemi Ohta...she came by quickly when she found out what happened. She also was accompanied (though not by choice) by Urumi Kanzaki. She wanted to make sure that everything was alright. They both did. Hidemi was by Onizuka's side. He explained what happened, and _who _did it. Urumi became deadly quiet.

"What is wrong with her?" Hidemi asked.

"She's pissed," Onizuka answered straightly. "That is, when she gets like this...she's quite ruthless."

"Oh," Urumi said snapping back to reality, "he's right..."

"Who'd do such a horrible thing to you?" Hidemi asked bluntly.

"His name is Sho Shibuya..." Onizuka said quite aggravated

"I don't blame you for being aggravated..." Urumi said looking out the window.

"Thankfully, if everything goes well...then I'll be out in a bit," Onizuka said hopefully.

"We're going to stay by you so you don't get bored and run off," Urumi then said.

"Right, being with people who care for you...that will help you heal faster," Hidemi added.

Onizuka enjoyed the company. He had no idea that he was going to get more visitors. That is, a lot of his class came to visit him. Azusa and Mrs. Sakurai came by to visit as well. Misuzu waited when it wasn't so busy. She came to check on him. She knew he'd make certain that he doesn't trust her. He did something that was quite unexpected.

"You heard exactly what happened?" Onizuka asked.

"I did," Misuzu said. "I have an idea on _who _did it..."

"I can do one better," he said, "I can tell you not only _who _did it, but when."

"I think I have a guess," Misuzu said.

"Though, he'll deny if pressed by the cops...and there's no direct video taped evidence..."

"Mr. Onizuka...the doctors said you should be back up barring anything bad."

Right when Misuzu said that, Onizuka was met by the doctor. Misuzu had to take her leave, as she has to meet up with Keitaro. However, she stuck around as the doctors told him some news he really didn't want to hear. There was an untreated brain condition that _needed _to be treated. That is, there was something that showed up in the scan that was quite telling.

"You mean I have to stick here for longer?" Onizuka asked surprised.

"If we don't do this soon, you will die," the doctor said.

"How soon are we talking...?" Onizuka asked.

"I wouldn't wait," he said. "roughly, you have exactly one month..."

"That's bad..." he said.

"I know...though I want you to do so sooner rather than later."

"Hopefully I'm on break when I do get this so I don't miss too much more time."

"I would be doing you harm by letting you put this off as long as you can," The doctor said.

"If I remember, there _is _a holiday coming up," Onizuka schemed.

"Right," he said, "do you want me to schedule it then?"

"Do it," Onizuka said. "I'll let you know if things happen between now and then."

The doctor decided to schedule Onizuka in on that day...or if he's been forced to come in through an outside event. Either case, he didn't want Onizuka to be carrying this around until it got worse. Urumi was outside in the visitor's waiting room. She was quite loathed at the person who decided to hurt Onizuka. She sat down, trying to figure out who would hurt Onizuka. In fact, her suspicions were bolstered when she heard a couple of officers talking.

"You know that Sho Shibuya kid?" one officer asked.

"I do," another answered, "the detectives have been trying to find out exactly what's wrong with him."

"i don't know," she answered. "I hear his mother has been doing something to him."

"We can't go on innuendo and hearsay," he warned.

"I know...i just believe we should try to find hard evidence..."

"I know a guy who worked that Tomoko Nomura stalker case...they're really tough."

"Oh, I know which guy you're talking about...we should give them a call...his partner worked these kinds of cases."

Urumi didn't believe her ears. She continued to read her magazine as Misuzu casually walked out. She knew that it would be time for her to get home. A little later on, Misuzu arrived to the Hinata and called for Keitaro. He was ready for them to go out. He wasn't planning anything too spectacular. He then walked with her to the near-by restaurant It wasn't packed, because it was slow time. Keitaro's tendency to be softer and quiet in this situation started to kick in. However, it was for the best, he didn't want his personal affairs broadcast

"How is Mr. Onizuka doing?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...not too well..." Misuzu said.

"They found something worse didn't they?"

"They did...thankfully Onizuka is taking care of that."

"Misuzu...what are you going to do about your situation?"

"I'm going to take responsibility...though that Sho Shibuya will be difficult to handle..." Misuzu admitted.

"You're just going to have to be tough with him," Keitaro said. "If it worked for my mother, and for Mr. Onizuka..."

"That definitely is something I will have to do."

"Also you're going to have to deal with whoever gave you those orders..."

"I will take care of that of my own," Misuzu returned.

They then decided to continue with essentially their first date. Keitaro had explained to Misuzu that he has transferred out of the Archeology discipline at Tokyo University. She was quite surprised to hear why he actually went though with that. She then thought back to her own days in college. He knew when he saw the look on her face. He just nervously laughed it off. He knew it was true, that guys would do anything for a girl. Though, he's quite cautious at this point.

"What's the matter?" Misuzu asked.

"I don't know where things will lead," he admitted.

"Just deal with it," she said. "It sounds trashy coming from me, but you've got a lot less to lose than I do."

Keitaro nodded. He knew that Misuzu really wanted to make right. At the end of the night, he passed her a note. It gave her advice on how to deal with Ishihara (though he didn't directly refer to him by name). She then blushed, when she saw a scribbled drawing of Lady Justice. She pocketed the note. She then realized that he was right. After her spirits were lifted, somewhat...they they decided it was time to put their troubles behind them, just for tonight. It turned out, they really did have a lot in common. However, there were some major differences other than age. That made Misuzu quite...uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...I am an older woman..." she started.

"That's not an issue," Keitaro said.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

"Listen," Keitaro said, "flaws and all...it's not a problem."

"What do you mean?" Misuzu said.

"If i were a co-worker of yours, then yeah it'd been a problem," Keitaro said.

"It's not that..."

"I'm also _way _beyond the age of sexual consent," he reminded her. "That is, I have nothing to worry about."

"What about your family..." Misuzu started.

"I'll worry about that," Keitaro said. "You just concentrate on your own problem now."

Keitaro had shown genuine concern when he talked to Misuzu. He really knew she had troubles trying to be good. He also knew that she chose to follow orders from Ishihara. Keitaro didn't know exactly how Ishihara was...but he's heard rumors about him. He too decided he wasn't going to go for rumor and innuendo. That is, he could well be sued for slander. He then remembered Hina...he wanted her brought to justice. He wanted to know who else she decided to interfere with. He excused himself from the table, and he went outside to use his phone. He called ahead to a cop. He wanted Hina investigated. He knew it'd take a while...but he wanted her stopped. After, he returned in and sat down. The dinner was quite quiet after that. However...events were going to transpire that would set in motion a chain of events that would change everybody's life.


	28. Lesson 28 Rooftop Confessions Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 28 Miyabi's Rooftop Confessions Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The time line started for the two major events that were going to happen. The first event started, quite seriously. Miyabi steadily looked out of the window. She had tried her hardest to get Onizuka kicked out of Holy Forest from the beginning. With his stubborn nature...he wasn't about to let her get away with things quite easily. That is, from the very beginning, she and her friends had tried to get Onizuka out. That is, she's tried to place panties into his locker...and to paint him a pervert. That didn't work out as Tomoko placed them in the physical education teacher's locker. That cost her dearly with her friendship with Miyabi. She also has, recently, tried a fake-kidnap scheme. That is, she tried to blackmail a teacher. She also tried to get Onizuka fired. He knew the truth...but couldn't come out with it. Either way, that plan came apart. Now, she was at the end of her ropes. She also was having trouble when something from her past had decided to come up to her.

"What's the matter?" Kunio asked.

"Nothing," Miyabi started, "that concerns you."

"Really...no smart ass remark?" he said walking away.

"Why do you want one?"

"Your head is farther up your ass than usual," Kunio said bluntly.

Miyabi gave a mocking laugh as Kunio left her. He adjusted the tie to his summer uniform. That is, he hated wearing the thing...but it was required. He then went over and sat down. He saw Kikuchi who was fiddling with a piece of paper. Onizuka hadn't arrived yet...as he was getting shit from Uchiyamada for a _slight_ aggravation

"Mr. Onizuka normally isn't this late," Kikuchi noticed.

"He's probably having to set Uchiyamada straight...again," Noboru said.

"Really," Anko said, "Onizuka isn't a bad guy...he just gets some big-time grief."

"That is true," Kikuchi said. "After all...he's stayed a lot longer than most we've had."

"Sorry I'm late class," Onizuka said with a smile, "there was no shutting that Uchiyamada up."

"I hope you didn't get physical with him..." Anko said worried.

"Nope...I told him to take care of his own demons before trying to exorcise mine," he said with a smile.

Onizuka knew better to punch him. He knew that even if he did deserve it, Uchiyamada could cause him trouble. Misuzu hasn't been on his case as much lately. Still, he knew she's giving final orders. Her intentions were _not _to bring harm and death to anybody. She was quite clear on that. In fact in her office...she made the briefing quite clear.

"There's to be _no _injuries, and _no _loss of life," Misuzu ordered.

"We understand," the crew said.

"Good, and if anybody else wants to leave and never comeback..." She started.

Misuzu made it very clear. She didn't want _any _bloodshed. Considering how Sho acts...she's quite concerned. She looked out of the window, and the Physical Education classes were going on as planned. She got that sinking feeling in her stomach, that things really weren't about to go well...at all. She also knew she'd be away from Keitaro today...she shot him a text. He returned it, as he was on his break from classes. He informed her that his schedule for finals was about to be quite hectic

"There goes the only good time I had..." Misuzu said rather bluntly.

"Ms. Misuzu," Sakurai said coming in, "how are things going?"

"Not to well," Misuzu answered, "I think I've created a monster here..."

"I can help you, Ai, and the rest of the Angels," Sakurai informed. "However, _I do _need your cooperation."

"You have my full and undivided attention."

"Good, now you are going to have to go _way _back to any jobs you've held at previous schools..."

"It is time for me to confess my sins, hopefully...I can get a light jail term..."

"I'm going to make sure _you don't _go to jail," Sakurai said.

Sakurai's voice told Misuzu she wasn't going to give up on her. She then smiled and left Misuzu to her devices. Misuzu then called back Sakurai. She then decided she was going to start today. First she would have needed to speak with somebody from the police and the city prosecutor. Sakurai definitely arranged for that. She also arranged for Misuzu to have her own attorney. That is...they both knew she was risking a lot to take down Ishihara. Later on, the kids were having lunch on the rooftop. It was quite a hot day. They decided it was something to get outside. While the rooms were somewhat air conditioned...they decided it was too nice of day to be cooped up.

"What's going on with Miyabi?" Tomoko asked softly.

"I don't know," Kunio remarked, "she usually has a rather back-hand comment."

"Right...I think whatever she did in her past has caught up with her."

"Oh...you mean that...incident?" Tomoko asked.

"It has to be," Kikuchi said. "That was the _only _guy she didn't run off!"

"We'll have to make sure that things don't get too bad," Kunio answered.

"Guys...do you have the feeling that somebody's just dancing on your grave?" Tomoko asked.

"I definitely do," Kunio said.

"What do you want to do?" Kikuchi asked.

"The best thing for us to do is to back off," Kunio warned. "There's _no way _we can do anything without being asked."

"Doing _what _without being asked," Ai demanded.

"It's Miyabi," Tomoko answered. "Something came back to haunt her."

"I know that feeling," Ai returned. "It's like somebody pissing on your grave."

Ai saw Miyabi scale the fence. That was to keep students from flying off of the rooftops. Scared, Tomoko _quickly _ran to the teacher's room. She knew to fetch Onizuka. That is, he had the power to make situations less worse than they already were. Kikuchi also shot a text to Onizuka considering that Tomoko may be detained by the angels. Luckily Onizuka got the word quite quickly and came too the roof top. he saw Miyabi was on the to her side of the roof. She was about ready to end it all. He looked over the fence and Saw Miyabi ready to jump.

"Miyabi..._what _are you doing?" Onizuka demanded.

"I...I'm ready to just end it," she answered very tense.

'For the love of...' Onizuka thought annoyed.

"Mr. Onizuka," Kikuchi said. "we need to get some serious help!"

"I know that," Onizuka grumbled.

Unknown to Onizuka...Motoko's high school had let out early. There apparently was very serious water works issues that caused her school to close for the day. However, she looked up. She took a pair of binoculars out. She _knew _that there was one thing certain. Somebody was in trouble. Legally she couldn't go onto the grounds uninvited. A police officer stood by and asked her her business.

"Look up there!" Motoko said of pure horror.

"Oh my," the cop said, "I had better call the fire/rescue squad."

"What should I do?" Motoko asked.

"Your job will be to alert the administration on what's going on," he said.

"I don't know my way around here," Motoko pressed.

"I do," Samejima said as he screeched in hearing the call, "follow me, you just concentrate on getting fire/rescue down here!"

The cop did as he was told. They happened to Misuzu's office. She looked and saw the foreign girl. She's seen Motoko before...but never in Holy Forest. There definitelywas a situation. Motoko then told Misuzu exactly what was happening. She wasn't too happy, and demanded that the cops do all they can. Samejima knew that he couldn't agitate the situation further.

"What's going on?" Uchiyamada asked.

"We have a situation on the roof," Misuzu said. "Do _not _go up there and agitate Onizuka!"

"Ms Misuzu..." he started.

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" She barked quite loudly.

Motoko then listened as Misuzu instructed her to go back to the gates and show _exactly _where to point the squad. She bolted like a bat outta hell. Classes were starting to reform. However, that peace was going to be shattered forever. Misuzu then mentally cursed. She _knew _that Sho was going to do something extremely dumb. She didn't realize that a concerned citizen setting up his astronomy telescope gave the call to fire/rescue. Samejima then looked dead at Uchiyamada.

"Sir...if you value your precious Cresta...move it, or _it will be _destroyed!" he barked.

He wasted zero time. That is, aside from his family and Job...that car was the best thing he had going for him. He moved it just in time. Other teachers took the cue. They realized something was up. They parked in a near-by empty lot. The police had to allow it...since it was an emergency. Once the fire rescue squad came. It was a waiting game. Motoko then was met by Naru who happened to be in the neighborhood. She explained everything...and Naru cringed.

"I hope Mr. Onizuka can save her..." Naru said softly.

"I hope so too," Motoko returned.

From there...It was a waiting game. However, nobody on the ground knew _exactly _what was going to transpire on the rooftop. Sho was up there. His motive was simple. He was going to goad Miyabi into falling, thus blaming it on Onizuka. He was going to go for his biggest plan...to also make sure that Onizuka takes the fatal fall along with her. This, had become a high-stakes game of chicken. It was a matter of time to see who'd blink first.


	29. Lesson 29 Rooftop Confessions Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 29 Miyabi's Rooftop Confessions Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Onizuka was on the side of the fence opposite of Miyabi. He was quite quiet. He didn't want Miyabi to get spooked. He glanced down and saw the fire/rescue squad set down a special airbag. She'd have minor injuries...but she won't be his first fatality. He then summoned his breath and started to approach Miyabi. However, he _knew _exactly what was going to happen. She was going to try to spit venom at him. That was of no concern to him. He needed her on _his _side of the fence. If needed. He'd go on her side of the fence. Onizuka started to talk bluntly.

"I heard that your past has caught up with you," Onizuka said. "Care to talk about it?"

"No, just leave me be!" Miyabi hissed.

"I can't have you going over...I'm responsible for your safety," he said with a level head.

"Why should you care...why do you care...?" Miyabi said weakly.

"Listen...I really _don't _want to come to the other side of the fence," Onizuka said.

Realizing he's getting nowhere fast...he decided to back off a little. He needed to figure out _why _Miyabi is acting the way she is. He then looked the crowd. He wanted the truth. Even if Miyabi protested, she knew in her heart of hearts that things were going to Miyabi then started to turn her back. There were kids hanging about outside looking what was going on. Of course, the police put caution tape to keep kids. Miyabi had gotten very quiet. The public started to gather, and had to be kept back. Onizuka asked again...This time...Miyabi answered. Onizuka wasn't quite too happy about what he was going to her. Miyabi started on one of her "favorite" run-outs. That is...one Yuko Otani. She explained to Onizuka how she got a picture of her...and her partner. She then explained on how she plastered a picture of her in the room...with a rather unmentionable object.

"That...is complete terrorism," Onizuka said annoyed.

"I know..." Miyabi confessed.

"How exactly did you get that picture?" Onizuka asked.

"That was just a happy accident," she answered.

"Now...can you explain to me these run-outs?"

He then got his answer from Miyabi. Sho, meanwhile, was stirring up trouble. That is he started yelling out very random things. That is...he was egging Miyabi on to Jump...so Onizuka can take the fall. The people on the rooftop were giving him a very curious look. They knew the kid was unstable. Onizuka knew the kid was suicidal. There really was a lot going on. Kikuchi was looking dead at Sho.

"Shibuya, what the hell are you talking about?" Kikuchi demanded.

"We all know it's the teacher's fault for how things are," Sho answered dementedly.

"Did this kid lose his mind?" one student asked.

"I think he's lost it, but can't find it," another one cracked.

Sho was _egging _Miyabi to jump, while Onizuka really hated what was happening. He kept his cool. He made sure that it was only _him _trying to get though to her. Of course, there were other students who heard about it. They couldn't leave their class, as their teachers would have thrown a fit. There was that _one _teacher, who was unrelated to Mrs. Sakurai...who was there as well. He was the one who was talking a load of crap. Onizuka too, Ignored him. However, other students made sure he was gone from the roof. He would have made things worse. Onizuka kept his concentration on Miyabi.

"Miyabi...I know there was a reason why you wanted me gone," Onizuka said bluntly.

"What reason was that?" she asked quite bluntly.

"I think I triggered something that happened to you in your past," he answered.

"It is more than just what happened here...but at home..." she trailed.

"Then I'd like to here about it," he offered.

"Well...it began like this," Miyabi then said starting off.

Miyabi then started on how her parents, then, really didn't give a flip. That is, her father had a mistress...and her mom accepted it. Miyabi never got parental guidance since both were either too busy, or willfully clueless. She then explained on how her parents essentially ignored her. Onizuka wasn't too happy to hear it. He asked about her parents. He really needed to have them actually act accordingly.

"Well..." Onizuka said calmly, "I believe that now...with the news crews out there...they're going to pay attention."

"What do you mean?" Miyabi asked suddenly.

"It's quite easy," Onizuka said, "they're going to see you now...on the breaking news story."

"Mr. Onizuka," Kikuchi asked, "what's going on over there?"

"Nothing yet," Onizuka said, "I hope I can get her on _this _side of the fence."

"Mr. Onizuka should I ask Misuzu to notify her family?" a random girl asked.

"That's about the best thing you _can _do right now," Onizuka said.

The girl rushed to Misuzu's office. She explained everything that was happening. She also mentioned that some kid was egging Miyabi on. Of course, Misuzu wanted to know who it was. She gave a vague description of the kid...it was enough for Misuzu to reason that it was Sho. She grumbled as she knew she had to tell Miyabi's parents. Once she made the call...the rushed down to the school. There was no way they were going to want her hurt. Misuzu assured them that Onizuka was trying to talk them down. They haven't heard of him, but they prayed he did something...anything to save her life. Once the call ended...she looked out towards the back area. Meanwhile, Motoko was quite worried. She didn't know Miyabi...she only knew Onizuka. She was genuinely worried about Onizuka.

'I hope Mr. Onizuka knows what he's doing,' she thought.

"Excuse me," a lady said, "where's Miyabi?"

"She's up there," Motoko pointed out...she handed over her binoculars.

"Miyabi...I hope she doesn't..." the lady said shaking.

Motoko quickly reasoned that was Miyabi's mother. She got a call on her phone to get down there right away. Meanwhile, Sho still was egging on Onizuka and Miyabi. He actually wanted them to jump. However...he didn't actually figure that Misuzu would already figure out he deviated so badly from the plan. She didn't want this to happen. Sho was still trying to egg Miyabi on...he was getting, more and more dangerous.

"Jump, you know you want to!" Sho said, in a tone _daring _her. "Then if you do, Onizuka is gone!"

"Really, you're staring to creep us out..." Urumi then said. She normally is harder edge, but today was a rare day.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Noboru asked.

"It's like you _want _somebody to die!" Kunio barked.

"I know, and the blood will be on his hands!" Sho said quite dementedly.

'Sho is not helping,' Onizuka thought.

He was right, he knew that Sho was trying to get everybody to turn on Onizuka. He didn't figure exactly what was going to happen. He still egged Onizuka on. Onizuka had no choice. He had to go over to the other side of the fence to talk to Miyabi. Sho was ecstaticThat is, now he could kill two birds with one stone. He was that close to the gate...though...that proved to be something a bit dangerous Onizuka then looked to Miyabi.

"Miyabi...there's something else in your past that is eating you alive," Onizuka then said.

"There is," she returned.

"Then you are going to have to tell me what it is."

"I do need to clear my conscience..."

"That's right, it's up to you know."

Miyabi knew she had to talk to Onizuka about one incident that really caught her off guard. She also knew that she couldn't just keep this all to herself. She sighed, and things got really quiet. She didn't want to talk right now. She wanted to gain her composure. She still wanted to jump...she honestly didn't know the fire/rescue squad was down there with the airbag already inflated. In fact, they had three inflated just in case. She then sighed. She was ready to speak her piece.


	30. Lesson 30 Rooftop Confessions Part 3

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 30 Miyabi's Rooftop Confessions Part 3

By

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Miyabi knew that Onizuka had figured out her game. That's exactly why he didn't run away. In fact, that was the opposite. Miyabi knew she was going to make things a lot worse. She needed to just come clean about how things came about with herself, and Ogi. The next few minutes were quite critical as Onizuka had to work. He looked dead at Miyabi. She knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone. The fire/rescue squad was definitely watching carefully. The cops were there, because they figure that they needed to take statements. Either way, Miyabi decided to come clean when Onizuka made the first opening volley.

"Well...the pictures...the claims..." Onizuka started, "it was you who set him up."

"Yes, that is right," Miyabi said softly.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Onizuka said...as even Sho was stunned.

"I remember it...too well," she said, not even wanting to talk about it.

"It's your only shot...your only other alternative...is down."

"Fine, I'll talk about it."

"Good," he then said, "start from the beginning."

Miyabi then decided to start from the very beginning. It was when Sakurai brought in Ogi who seemed a good teacher. She didn't run him off. She was, however, starting to fall for him. He realized this as well. She actually backed off from him, when she noticed she had some very strange feelings for him. In fact, the class noticed this. This fact wasn't lost on them, as Miyabi was the one who gave the order to who she wanted out. She was, after all, somehow able to get the a shot...she got into detail on how she would visit him, thinking...he would wait for her after graduation.

"Go on," Onizuka said, "there's more to this story."

"Wait...that means...that the pictures, and the statements...were all lies?" Kunio asked, very aware of what was happening.

"Yes, they are," Miyabi said, admitting it quite easily.

"Now it makes a lot of sense," Kikuchi said. "There's a lot that now adds up."

Everybody then got quiet when she continued her story. She went to go visit Ogi on one very fateful day. That is, she really didn't know exactly how he would react. She ended up wearing her very best dress. Once there...she got the shock of a lifetime. Ogi had introduced Miyabi to his fiancée...and that ended up setting things in motion where Miyabi's hatred of teachers intensified. She finally figured that Onizuka wasn't going to go away at all.

"So that explains everything," Onizuka said. "Let me ask you this...is it worth it to end it?"

Now...is where things got hairy...Sho started to shake the gate, causing Miyabi and Onizuka to loose their footing.

"Sho, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Kikuchi hissed.

"Are you insane?!" Kunio returned just as pissed.

"This is the chance to get rid of Onizuka!" Sho said, as he laughed like a maniac.

"QUIT SHAKING THE FENCE!" Kikuchi and Kunio yelled.

At this point, Noboru had tried to get Sho off...however, this kid tossed him into Kikuchi and Kunio with such force. He then continued to shake the gate violently. Onizuka was _only _barely able to hold on to Miyabi. Sho wasn't satisfied. He shook the gate some more. There...he caused a very awkward feeling. Miyabi was in mid air for a split second. She then fell very quickly. Onizuka had to drop after her. The crowd on the ground, and he news crews watched with horror, as the two plummeted towards earth. Onizuka caught Miyabi. He had to try to at least attempt to stop how things are going. He grabbed onto a random classroom's curtain. It was too light, and too weak. That is, with their combined weight...it ripped.

"Will they be alright?" a reporter asked.

"If the airbag holds!" a fire/rescue squad member answered.

"Here they come now!" Motoko shouted, seeing Onizuka and Miyabi fly in like a bullet.

The two then hit the bag. They were immediately taken to the hospital. It was something that Ishihara did not need to happen. It also was something that Misuzu didn't need to happen at all. In fact, she knew about the incidence of Sho shaking the gates. She had interrogated those who were on the rooftop (save for Sho who got out of dodge when he knew Onizuka and Miyabi dropped). Everything was confirmed. She then saw the press outside.

"Kikuchi..." Misuzu started, "go fetch Mrs. Sakurai."

"There's not much she can do against the press...that many of us wish we could do," he said leaving.

"I know...we need to put in a statement to keep them gone for at least a week."

Kikuchi went to fetch Sakurai who heard exactly what happened. Thankfully, Onizuka and Miyabi had only minor injuries. Onizuka was going to be in the hospital for a while. He had to have the surgery for the brain injury. Something he really didn't want...but agreed to a while ago. Miyabi was thankful to be alive. However, from that point, Keitaro had heard exactly what happened. He decided he was going to talk to Misuzu quite later. He knew something was bothering her. He then got a call from Motoko who told him exactly what happened.

"Wow...Mr. Onizuka got plain unlucky again," Keitaro said.

"I don't know," Motoko said, from a payphone, "I bet that somebody up there did not want them alive."

"I'm just glad you called the fire/rescue squad when you did..."Keitaro said trailing off.

"I didn't want to sit by and do nothing...that's been on my hands forever."

"I do have a sneaky feeling...I may be called to take care of some unfinished business," Keitaro then remarked.

Motoko agreed. Once they ended the call, Keitaro received a call from Misuzu. He got exactly what happened in detail. He he got a gut feeling that things definitely would be very bad. He sat down on the couch in the common area. Kitsune saw him, and she knew that look. It was a look of pure worry, and a look of pure concern. She had heard the events on the radio...and she wasn't exactly willing to try to make small talk. She knew to at least try to give him some sort of advice.

"Keitaro...I think maybe you should go check up on Misuzu," Kitsune said, quite worried.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"I think something Major would go down," she answered bluntly.

"I need to go down, and check on her!" he announced.

"You can _just _catch her if you have business there," Kitsune said.

Keitaro shot Misuzu a text message. He asked to meet with her later. He wanted to talk to her. She knew that he was worried. She decided she was going to hold off on that. She told him that she had to deal with a problem student. He decided something was wrong...he decided to go down to Holy Forest. On his way there, he ran into a rather random guy. That is, he had a wedding band on his left hand. He called for Keitaro.

"Excuse me...but do I know you?" Keitaro asked.

"Do you know Mr. Onizuka?" he asked.

"I do, he's a tenant at the Hinata."

"Oh...I'm a guy from his past..."

"Do you have anything to do with that girl that was on the rooftop this afternoon?"

"Yes," he said, "In fact...I'm going to tell you exactly how that happened...and how I came into Onizuka."

Keitaro was now quite intrigued. He didn't know Miyabi outright. He saw the guy was strangely at peace. Keitaro reasoned he's done some rather heinous things in the past. This guy was very easily in peace. He decided that he was going to take the bus with this guy. The guy was very sincere about the events. Keitaro didn't exactly trust him, but he had to listen out to his side of the story. He knew that that he probably was a cause for why Miyabi went up on the rooftop.

"So what's your name?" Keitaro asked.

"My name is Ogi," he said.

"Did you used to teach before?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"I did," he said, "I used to teach at Holy Forest...until I screwed everything up."

"Wait...that girl I saw on the rooftop...?"

"Damn...I wouldn't be surprised if I drove Miyabi to go to the rooftop."

"What do you mean?"

"I played her emotions," he said. "I'm aware she made the other stuff up, but I'm not innocent by any means."

"How far did you string her along?"

"A few weeks...then she met my current wife," Ogi then admitted.

"I'm surprised you didn't get left alone," Keitaro said quite stunned.

"I'm quite stunned with that as well...and Mr. Onizuka...let's say he beat some sense into me."

'I'll say,' Keitaro thought.

Once the bus arrived at Holy Forest, Keitaro left. Ogi was on his secondary destination. He didn't want to stay long. He didn't want to trigger any bad memories. The cops were still there taking statements from the students on the rooftop. Sho was summoned to Misuzu's office. He definitely wasn't sticking around. Especially with the cops still crawling around. Misuzu saw Keitaro and sent for him. She wanted to talk to him first.


	31. Lesson 31 Justice Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 31 Without Liberty, and Justice for All Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

**Note: Sorry for the very long wait. I have had troubles with my spell/grammar check software since switching to a new computer. Also apologies for the ultra short chapter. Lesson 32 will be a lot longer.**

* * *

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Keitaro was escorted to Misuzu's office by a Cop who wanted to talk with her anyhow. He asked Keitaro how he knew Misuzu. He nodded when Keitaro told them how they met, and how they got together. He then saw Misuzu. She then explained to the cop that she was looking for the student who shook the fence on the rooftop. She had to close the rooftop until the investigations was complete. The cop then took down everything. He noticed that there was a look of despair in her eyes.

"Ma'am," he started, "if somebody wronged you...you should get a lawyer."

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

"If you have a case, you can really nail whoever civilly," he answered.

"I may have to," Misuzu said.

"I've finished here...I'll let you know when the roof can re-open," he then said.

"Thank you," she motioned to the door, "if there's anything else, I'll let you know."

She let the cop get back to his duty. Keitaro then relayed his concerns to Misuzu that something seriously was going wrong. She knew he was quite sincere. She sat down and loosened her collar. She knew she had to hire an attorney. He knew that something was involving Hina. He braced himself, as he asked Misuzu what she was thinking about. She then took a deep breath. Then, started her story. She went into how Hina gave her parents some rather bad investment advice when she was only a kid...and a student at Holy Forest.

"That's very typical of her," Keitaro then answered not surprised.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked, quite taken back.

"The old bat has a bad habit of sticking her nose into business that isn't hers," he snapped.

"I take it you've had way too many run-ins," she said concerned.

"Yep, she hoisted the Hinata on me fraudulently."

"How did she do it?" Misuzu asked.

"Well...she didn't tell me that she converted it to an all-girls' dormitory," he answered.

"I would believe you would have a legitimate claim."

"You would against her as well."

As imagined, Keitaro was about to contemplate exactly how he was going to go ahead against Hina. He well knew that he had to get evidence against her. That is...he couldn't exactly make any claims without solid proof, or without probable cause. He did run into Urumi who was quite upset at how things turned out. Miyabi and Onizuka nearly died...and Sho was about behind it. Urumi gave Keitaro quite a dirty look. It softened once she realized he was about to go to the police box. She followed him as he went to the officer on duty and explained his situation.

"Hina Urashima...I think we may be able to investigate her," the officer said.

"Don't we need a burden of proof?" Keitaro asked.

"We have child services on her for taking Kanako out of school for a solid year for no valid reason," he answered.

"What about felony crimes?" Keitaro asked.

"There's no statutes of limitations on felony crimes, and conspiracy felony crimes."

"Well...can you check up on the parents of Daimon Misuzu?" he asked.

"My boss remembers that case," he said pointing to his superintendent. "He can tell you more about it."

"Is he allowed to?"

"He is, it's a closed case...unless..."

The cop lead Keitaro to the superintendent's office. He allowed Keitaro to explain his situation. He was quite serious, and went back through his notes on Misuzu's parents. He then decided that he'd have to get detectives on point because...he had a feeling Hina did a lot more damage. Keitaro then was urged to keep in contact with them. He handed over a business card, which he pocketed. He then made his way to a bus stop to the Hinata. Urumi decided she was going to stay out of it. It really wasn't her business, and Onizuka did help her out. Meanwhile, Hina was packing her bags. She was planning on going on a trip to the Amazon rainforest in Brazil. She was unaware of the investigation against her. Haruka knew something was up.

"Grandma, you're leaving us so soon?" Haruka asked honestly.

"Oh, this is a thing I was looking forward to all year," Hina smiled.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked curiously.

"I'm going to Brazil, to the Amazon rainforest," she answered cheerfully.

"That's definitely will be a hell of an experience..when does your plane leave?"

"I booked the flight last week, and it leaves in five hours," she answered.

"Have safe travels," Haruka said smiling.

Once Hina left...she was on her way to the airport. Keitaro came back and told Haruka that the cops have opened an investigation on Hina. Haruka realized her mistake. She knew that Hina would bolt at the first chance. Su...she heard the commotion. She decided she wanted to help. Her only problem is how to help. Su decided to speak up and tell Keitaro and Haruka her idea. She reminded them that security at the airport never allow those under police investigations to leave. Haruka then decided to make the call to a friend of hers...who was a security guard.

"Hey there, Ken," Haruka said over the phone, "we have a big problem."

"What's that?" the security guard asked...he was only four years into the job.

"Hina Urashima should not be traveling, she's under investigation by the cops," Haruka informed him.

"I will talk to my supervisor right away," he then said with urgency.

"She will be trying to board a flight to Brazil," she then stated.

"Right, send me a picture so I can give to my supervisor."

"It's already done," Haruka said, using Taro's cell phone to send the most current picture.

"Thank you...I will let you know right away!"

He left her, to get Hina...and to keep her from leaving Japan. He had no idea how _huge _this situation was going to be. Su sat down, and was quite upset. It sunk in quickly that Hina wasn't exactly who she thought she was. Keitaro then looked and he took her into a soft hug. He knew that while Su could be rambunctious at times...she really needed some sort of support. He, and Haruka explained that sometimes people aren't who they are. Mutsuhito heard the commotion, and she decided she was going to sit with Su. At the airport, Ken talked to the Superintendent that Keitaro had recently broken contact from for the day.

"Is this Superintendent Ibuki?" Ken asked.

"Speaking," he said, "what's the nature of your call?"

"I just received a call about a Hina Urashima..."Ken started.

"Whatever you do...keep her there until I send a unit there!" He ordered.

"We got the heads up from her relative...Haruka Urashima."

"Good...I have two officers down there," Ibuki reminded.

Ken did as ordered, as he found Hina. He knew from the picture and took her into a holding area. Hina was perplexed as to why she was being held. Ken then told her to wait there quietly. Once he knock on the door came...the police officers collected Hina, and her luggage. She knew she was in deep trouble. She tried to play it off as simple misunderstanding. However, the detectives found, quite quickly, a pattern of behavior that caused people to do desperate things. What they didn't know, was that Sho was one of those desperate people...was would be facing his own Waterloo...Misuzu.


	32. Lesson 32 Justice Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 32 Without Liberty and Justice for All Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

In this time frame where Hina was facing a police investigation. Sho...definitely was thinking he was going to get rewarded. He took out Miyabi and Onizuka (so he thought) in one fell swoop. He did forget the edict set against him by Misuzu. Under no circumstances were the Angles supposed to hurt _anybody, _or to bring death to anybody. She's fast figured out that she didn't order the assault against Azusa. She also knew that she didn't authorize Sho shaking the gates to the roof. Sho came in...he did feel that aura of anger. Misuzu peered over to him. She wasn't exactly too pleased. She was partly undressed, as her shirt was unbuttoned. She planned on stopping by and meeting Keitaro. She made her point quite clear.

"Sho...do you know exactly what happened on the roof?" Misuzu asked bluntly.

"Yes, I do," he said...trying to struggle.

"My orders were to get rid of Onizuka, if I'm not mistaken," she remarked.

"Yes...I got rid of him," he said, with a half-sneer.

"My orders were that _nobody _gets hurt, and _nobody _gets killed," she said...with her voice about to rise.

"I thought you wanted me to get rid of him!" he protested.

"I did, but I don't want attempted felony murder on my hands!" she roared.

"I got rid of Onizuka as you ordered!" he shot back.

"You're done!" Misuzu returned. "You're not longer a member of the Angels!"

This set Sho off the deep end in the worst possible way. He couldn't fathom exactly how that happened. He felt abandoned by Misuzu very wrongly. He was muttering that he won and got rid of Onizuka. He found an empty part of Holy Forest, and needed some way to get his frustrations out. He stuck his finger in his throat, and forced himself to violently vomit. It got everywhere. He did so again, and he has made a mess! Like a twig...he snapped. He had enough, and he called the other Angels for a meeting. He knew he wasn't supposed to do it...but he felt it needed done. While he was waiting...he bit down on his right index finger hard. He did so to the point where he broke the nail, and drew a violent gush of blood. The others came by...Sho was now wanting revenge. He told them of his plan...it didn't go over too well. Meanwhile...Hina was at the police station where Superintendent Ibuki was questioning her, starting from Keitaro, and going back to Misuzu.

"Tell me," he started, "why did you want him to run the Hinata?"

"I wanted him to keep the family legacy," she answered.

"You did leave out one important point," he sighed. "You didn't even tell him it was an all-girls' dorm."

"I suppose," she said, trying to be innocent.

"You have left him to dry with some girls who should had been in jail for assault," he continued.

"Well...they're misguided girls..." Hina tried to defend.

"I already know about it," Ibuki cut her off. "Now, you have two choices, be honest...or you will here for a long time."

"Am I being charged with any crimes?" Hina asked.

"No, in fact we're still digging through past cases where you may have been directly involved...including the Daimon arson case..."

"Oh dear..." Hina said, with a huge cringe of pain in her stomach.

"Yes...I also got a court order...hand over your passport," he then ordered. "You tried to leave us today, and we can't have that."

Hina reluctantly gave up the passport. She still contended that everything was a misunderstanding. He wasn't trying to hear any excuses. He knew he was going to interview everybody...including the victims of the arson spree. He told her to sit tight...and call an attorney. Meanwhile...Sho was planning on taking out Holy Forest, and Misuzu, forever. He didn't want to do it right away. He wanted to do so at a time that she'd least expect. He didn't have the things needed. He then looked and saw the storage shed was unlocked. He found a can of gasoline for the lawn tractor. He also obtained matches from the science labs. He was about ready to carry out his plan. Misuzu was in her office, talking with Ibuki and she told him everything she remembered from the arson cases, including the first Holy Forest fires.

"That's all I can tell you," Misuzu said.

"Thank you," he returned, "you've been a huge help."

"I have to be...honest, I will have to get my own legal representation..." she admitted.

"I can't exactly..." he started.

"Well...I want to come clean about what's been going on with the Holy Forest private board..." she started.

"You best get your own legal representation, and talk to the district attorney at once!"

"Yes sir," she said. "thank you for your time."

"Ibuki...I do have one thing...can you look up where Sho Shibuya's parents are?" she asked uneasily.

"Right...we're working on that now...his mom seems to get off on a technicality."

He knew what Misuzu already expected. Sho decided to hold off on his plan...for Tomorrow. He knew that any sudden movements now, would really get him into worst trouble. Misuzu finished changing in her office. She went to see Keitaro who was waiting for her at the bus stop. She had a lot on her mind. He personally came back after the events to check up on her. He's been with her for a short while, and developed strong feelings for her. He saw her come up, and she was quite troubled.

"Misuzu...are you well?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm not," she huffed. "It's been too long of a day."

"Did you find out exactly what happened on the roof?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I did find out the student, and had to yell at him."

"I hope it wasn't that Sho Shibuya kid, he's beyond troubled..."

"It was," Misuzu said. "I think he has been in a very broken home."

"Will he be put in protective custody?"

"I don't know...as for me...I am going to come clean to everybody about what has happened," she then said.

"I think you may need Mrs. Sakurai's help."

"That is definitely a good idea," she said. "I'm also going to get legal help too."

"What about the other girls, especially Ai?"

"I'll see what I can do about them."

Misuzu knew he was genuinely worried about what had happened. She knew there was going to be a very sleepless night. Keitaro also knew he'd lose sleep on what would happen the next day. They had no idea on how things were going to happen. Two days later...things decided to occur quickly, and swiftly. Sho left himself an extra day, he needed a cushion. He knew Misuzu and the others were just now getting to school. He did not want anybody to get away. He saw a police car with an elderly woman in the back seat. He couldn't comprehend it. He reasoned she may as well had been just passing by. He went to the offices...and he had the gasoline and matches in hand. He had it planned to where he wasn't going to douse her in the gasoline. He was going to knock her out and lead a trail.

"Shibuya," Misuzu said, "it's too early for you to be here."

"I know..." he said.

Before she could say _anything _he punched her dead in her jaw. She was stunned, and her glasses fell off. He stepped on them...and broke them. He was laughing like a maniac. He then poured gasoline on the desks, papers, and the floor. After he was outside...he knew people was watching. Sho wasn't of right mind or body. He decided to go back into the office when Misuzu came to. He was going to give her a piece of his mind.


	33. Lesson 33 Fire Sale

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 33 Fire Sale

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

Sho towered over Misuzu. It exactly resembled a lion over a hyena. It wasn't going to end well at all. Sho waited for this moment. Misuzu came to, and her vision was blurry. She knew Sho was there from the sound of his voice. She had no strength to speak, or plead for her life. She did have enough to ask exactly one simple question. Sho, struck the match. She fast figured why he was doing this. She yelled at him a couple of days ago, and he didn't take it quite right.

"Misuzu...you're going to go to hell along with Onizuka and the rest of these losers!" Sho declared.

"Think about what you're doing..." Misuzu said as she dropped down to the floor.

"I've thought about this for two days!" he laughed crazily.

"I've...failed...everybody..."

She dropped down again. He went outside and dripped the match. It sparked the fire that spread through the school swiftly. This sent all the teachers and students out. A kid pulled the fire alarm on the light pole. A citizen likewise called for the fire/rescue squad. Keitaro and Naru both happened by as Sho made himself scarce. The fire rescue brigade came, and they called in extra units. They knew that Misuzu was in there, but had to hurry to get to her...or it'd been too late. Keitaro had came by the fire. The fire captain did not want him to go through at all.

"It's too dangerous son!" he said.

"I can't leave her to die!" Keitaro protested hard.

"Stay out here, that's a direct..." The fire captain started.

"Sir, we found a can of gasoline by the soccer fields!" an investigator shouted.

"Damn it! Don't stand around!" He barked.

While he was barking his orders...Keitaro stood by feeling helpless. That is until he saw an opening. He wanted to wait until there was a small opening. He got it. He saw Tomoko fill a bucket full of water. It was meant for the squad. Keitaro decided he was going to take a chance. He approached her and he asked for the bucket. She initially refused, however, considering the situation, she decided she was going to help. Anko came out of nowhere, and picked up the bucket and doused him. This was exactly what he wanted.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll be right back!"

"Be careful!" Tomoko urged.

"Either he has big brass balls," Anko said softly, "or he's the biggest idiot on earth."

It was way too late for the fire captain to do anything, as Keitaro had rushed inside of the building. However, his visibility was zero...and he was very low to the ground. He knew that the fresh air was closer to the ground. He started to cough as the smoke infiltrated his lungs. He found Misuzu on the floor...and he crawled over to her. He was becoming overcome by he smoke...and he needed to be rescued. She came too, and saw Keitaro sprawled over her. She gathered her strength to get him up, and to try to escape. There was one problem...a beam now was blocking their way out...

"What's going on...?" Misuzu coughed.

She couldn't make out the image that was fast approaching...but she dropped Keitaro. She got weak, and couldn't carry his dead weight. She thought she was hallucinating. She then sat down and stayed on the floor. It was getting too hot, too quickly. Misuzu's life then flashed before her eyes. She relived her life, and started to cry when it came to her parents. She definitely softly apologized to them...she really didn't want to disappoint them. While the fires were raging...Ibuki had Hina and her lawyer in an interview room.

"You can't go back and..." the lawyer protested.

"We had to," he warned. "We found many crimes would not have happened, had she kept her nose clean."

"It's all circumstantial!" she roared.

"Watch your tone," he warned. "Anyway, I have little patience as she did hand over the Hinata to Keitaro under false circumstances."

"What are you trying to say...?" she then asked.

"You better talk to your client...at her age 30 years is effectively a life sentence," he warned.

"ATTENTION!" the dispatcher bellowed through the speakers, "ONE SHO SHIBUYA IS ON THE LOOSE, WANTED FOR QUESTIONING!"

"Isn't that the troubled kid that...?" Hina asked...she remembered hearing Keitaro and Naru talk about him.

"A troubled kid you say?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes, I remember," she said. "I haven't seen him...but I heard rumors about his mother..."

"Don't think this is going to help you..." he warned.

"What if we can give up where we had seen her," her lawyer offered.

"That's up to the district attorney...you concentrate on Urashima."

She took that seriously, as the cops call in. They found Sho hiding out behind an abandoned temple. They cuffed him immediately, and took him to a psychiatric hospital. Ibuki knew how he was...he called ahead and made special arrangements. He needed to make sure there was suicide prevention measures at any costs. He then returned to Hina. He then got a call that there were two trapped in the building.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked the fire captain.

"Yes, one Keitaro Urashima, and one Misuzu Daimon!" he answered.

"I'll send a squad there...though, if they've been there for too long..."

"Right, the worst part of my job..."

"You will keep me posted will you?"

"I will, did you catch that Sho Shibuya kid?"

"We have him on a psych hold now."

"Good...if you'll excuse me."

He then hung up the phone. He looked dead at Hina's face, and told her the exact news. He didn't mince words, and thought Keitaro wasn't going to make it. Hina grew a ghastly white. Ibuki then informed Hina that she certainly would be denied bail. She really didn't take that news at all. Hina also didn't appreciate the electronic bracelet put on her ankle. The judge really didn't want her to skip bail. Back at the school...Keitaro's thoughts were on both surviving...and regret. That is, he was starting to doubt the was going to be able to save Misuzu.

'God,' he thought, 'can you send us an angel...?'

Keitaro got his wish. Onizuka came by on his motor bike. He took a stuffed bird and stuffed it down Misuzu's back when she was at her lowest. Then, as an action movie star would...he cranked the bike up with three people on! He crashed through the window, and landed perfectly in front of the fire captain, and the paramedics. They quickly took them to the hospital to be checked out. Had it been just a couple of minutes more...Keitaro and Misuzu both would have perished. The fire captain called Ibuki back and gave him the details. He was glad things went that way.

"Sir...what do we do about the bike...?" firefighter asked.

"I'll impound it," Samajima said walking up. "Besides...knowing this tough son of a bitch...he'd like it to be in safe hands."

"You're thinking of Mr. Ryuji aren't you?" the fire captain asked.

"That's exactly who I'm thinking of," he answered.

"I'll give him a call...hopefully we have a flat-bed truck ready," the fire captain returned.

It took a few hours, but the fire was finally put out. There was the problem of the teachers and students who were left out. Most, if not all of their possessions were destroyed. As for Onizuka...he escaped the hospital about a couple of hours before his surgery. Which was quite rare and foolish. At the hospital, Keitaro and Misuzu were lying down comfortably. The doctors were quite surprised that Keitaro didn't get any scratch, or scar from trying to save Misuzu. Haruka was there, and she sat on the stool, as was Kanako.

"Keitaro...you foolish bastard..." Haruka said, having to come to tears, "why would you do that?"

"I know why," Kanako answered bluntly.

"What is your idea?" she asked.

"He decided to grow up a long time ago...he actually put himself on the line for the right reasons."

"Still...I wish he hadn't entered that burning school..."

"The doctor said they'll both be alright," Kanako offered.

"Did you call everybody else?" Haruka asked.

"Yes...but the only other person to make it is Mutsumi."

"Ladies," the nurse said, "visiting hours are almost over...you've been here for a few hours now."

"We understand," Haruka said...with her voice quivering.

"Don't be sad...he's still alive," the nurse said, in a calming tone. "After all...had he not stormed in...I'm unsure our resident escape artist would have made it."

"What about Misuzu...?" Haruka asked.

"She's fine...you can visit both of them in the morning," she answers, as Mutsumi heard.

"Sorry I'm late..." Mutsumi said.

"It's okay," The nurse said, "you have a few minutes."

"I...I...I...never got the chance to tell Keitaro I'm truly sorry..." Mutsumi started.

"That's all in the past," a very recognizable voice said.

"Is that you Miss Julia?!" Mutsumi asked surprised.

"That's right...it's a shame the kids have to go out of their way to their sister school until Holy Forest is rebuilt," Julia then remarked.

"Miss Misuzu is alright," Kanako said plainly.

"Good, though...I hope there's an extra bed we can sleep in...I have a couple of days off," Julia suggested.

"Actually, that's a good idea..." the nurse said, "Just don't do anything lewd, indecent, or illegal."

"You got to lay off the hentai," Haruka suggested. "This ain't Night Shift Nurses..."

The nurse was quite surprised by Haruka's statement. She decided that would be a good idea. However...a most surprising thing was going to happen. The very next morning, everything was really going to get very rowdy. Ishihara, and his crew has no idea that by the next afternoon...Misuzu would have spoken up against him, and turning over all evidence. That is...she was smart enough to save the paper trail, that otherwise are gone. That is, Misuzu is going to literally stick it to the man.


	34. Lesson 34 The end of Part 1

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 34 The end of...Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own GTO, or Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Tohru Fujisawa.

The very _next _morning, Misuzu was greeted by her attorney, Mrs. Sakurai, the district attorney, and Superintendent Ibuki. She decided she was going to clear her soul. She wanted to confess to every rotten thing she's done to everybody in the past. Her attorney knew that things were quite grim...and could turn badly. He decided to allow Misuzu to speak. She handed Ibuki over her apartment key. She told him there were transcripts, video, and audio of her meetings with Ishihara and the board. She realized this may not sway the district attorney. In fact, she made that point woefully clear.

"Miss Misuzu...what's the matter?" Sakurai asked.

"I will be going to jail to pay for my sins..." Misuzu said solemnly.

"You may not," the district attorney said, "you've come forward and cooperated on your own matters."

"Thanks for the vote of support...but it's the tribunal that's scary," Misuzu answered honestly.

"I am willing to make it," he said, "so that nobody serves jail time...but you have to do exactly what I say."

"Will Ishihara get justice coming to him?" Misuzu asked.

"He and his cronies definitely will," he answered.

"Misuzu," Ibuki interrupted, "do you remember the arson spree from years ago?"

"Yes...I do sadly," Misuzu returned bluntly.

"I am thinking the district attorney may actually give you justice on that one," he said.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

"We have nabbed Hina Urashima trying to leave Japan," he answered.

"She's the one who gave my parents that bad advice..." Misuzu growled.

"It turns out your parents weren't the only victims...in fact her own grandson even got caught into it," he noted.

"What can I do about it?" She asked.

"Well," her attorney stated, "you were way too young to realize what happen then."

"That is right, she was a student at Holy Forest," Sakurai added.

"Then...Miss Damon," the district attorney said, "this is tricky as you will be going into a civil court with no clean hands."

"What about Keitaro?" Misuzu asked. "Certainly he's been harmed enough times."

"He definitely would have a claim, as he was re-injured by Hina," the district attorney said bluntly.

"By the way," Ibuki said, "we are going to _not _charge the Angels past, or present at this time."

"We've discussed this...you didn't give the order to kill, maim, or anything," the district attorney returned.

Misuzu then explained how Keitaro was willing to risk his own body to save hers. Ibuki was surprised. He thought he wandered into the fire. It came out that it was Onizuka who did it. Sakurai also retrieved a stuffed bird from her back. Misuzu and Keitaro were cleared for release for the evening. They didn't know that before they were to get home, something major was going to happen. Ibuki, went to Misuzu's apartment. He waited for Samajima to arrive with a warrant. He was of the mindset that any defense attorney would try to get it tossed on a technicality. Samajima, as well as a squadron of detectives showed up quickly.

"The judge wasn't exactly too happy...but he understood," Samajima sighed.

"Do your work," he said.

They peacefully entered the apartment. Misuzu wasn't lying when she said she had a lot of stuff on Ishihara. There were three boxes of hard drives, papers, the works. They took them out and had the damning evidence out. The videos were quite telling, as Ibuki viewed it. Misuzu was smart enough to get both her face, and voice recorded, as well as the board's voice and faces recorded. She even had personally transcribed the conversations. That was hard, thorough work. Ibuki then decided _this _was enough to get a warrant against Ishihara and his corrupted board.

"Well, it's your call," Samajima said.

"I will _personally _get a warrant and lead Ishihara in cuffs," Ibuki returned.

"Let's go, and turn this over to the district attorney...and whoever the defense attorneys are."

"I cannot wait," Samajima returned.

"You sound like a little kid at Christmas," Ibuki said rolling his eyes.

"Nope...it's a lot better, because it's the gift that keeps on giving," he admitted.

Ibuki let out a chuckle. They then went to the judge. Samajima then got word that Sho Shibuya's mother had been caught. This time, she could not wiggle out of any charges. Her own misfortune was having video evidence of her crimes. He also received word that Sho was placed into protective custody, and would continue his therapy. He decided to go to the hospital, and drop in to visit a few people. Just as a friendly face. The first one, would be Keitaro, who just came to. He had no idea that his room was quite packed.

"Well...I should have come a little earlier," Samajima said.

"Oh, sorry to crowd you out," Su said.

"Mr. Samajima...what brings you here?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"I have some good news...that Sho Shibuya would now be in better hands," he said.

"That definitely is good," Motoko said.

"It's only going to get better...but I do need to speak with Haruka, Keitaro, and Kanako alone...you understand right?" Samajima asked,

"Of course," Motoko said firmly, "we should go..."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Sarah said.

They all left except for Kanako and Haruka. Samajima then told them exactly how things were going for Hina. He laid it out that everything was working against her. Keitaro looked to him, and he faced two choices: either let Hina run free, and continue her reign of terror; or put a stop on her activities, and bring her to justice. He then informed Keitaro, he now had the _legal _right to pursue Hina in civil claims. He decided he was going to officially take the Hinata at that point.

"Wow, you're not playing around..." Samajima said quite surprised.

"Somebody's got to send a message," Keitaro then retorted, "there's no way she should continue."

"What about Misuzu?" Haruka asked.

"Well...she has her own criminal problems, and wouldn't be able to go in with clean hands," Keitaro answered.

"She will at least get justice on your behalf," Kanako added honestly.

"Samajima..." Keitaro said, "read her, her rights."

"Are you sure?" Samajima asked.

"I am 100% sure," Keitaro answered.

He then decided to take down Keitaro's statement from his hospital bed. He heard in great detail on how things happened. Samajima frowned, as Keitaro admitted he's screwed up a few times. Haruka also admitted her own mistakes about Keitaro. Once Samajima got the statements, he told Keitaro it's now up to the process to work. Later that afternoon...Naru was on her way to her cram school, when she saw Ishihara and the board. They were looking over Holy Forest...with fake concern. That is...until the cops came. Their true character came out, as Ibuki arrested Ishihara, and the rest of the board. They were facing some serious charges. At best, they could get a lawyer to get them off on a technicality; or at worst, they're spending the rest of their lives in prison.

"Mr. Ishihara..." Naru started, "why, did you do this?"

"I did this...because Onizuka didn't fit our lifestyle," he answered defiantly.

"Really...a lifestyle of lying, cheating, stealing, and felonious behavior is honorable?" Naru shot back.

"Is anything honorable these days?" Ishihara said, giving a chuckle.

"I used to be _that person _who would cause trouble..." Naru started. "The difference between us, I actually had it put into check by Mr. Onizuka."

Ishihara was quite surprised that she was grateful for Onizuka's help. Naru explained exactly what she meant. He helped her, and everybody else out. She then glared at the rest of the former board of Holy Forest. Ibuki allowed it to happen, since Naru wasn't a cop. She was quite a concerned citizen. Then a few minutes later, as Ishihara was sitting in the back of a cruiser, Naru made a very bold declaration.

"Mr. Ishihara...God help you if you think you're going to push around any prisoners," Naru said.

"That's quite enough," Ibuki then said.

"Yes sir," Naru started, "Mr. Ibuki...thank you for cleaning up the streets."

"It is my job," he said "I'm also doing this for the citizens."

Naru then bowed, and went straight to her classes. Ishihara was in a foul mood. Later, Mrs. Sakurai got the news of what happened against Ishihara. She nodded in agreement. Sakurai decided she was going to make it so that Ishihara would be black balled. That is, a guy like that has no business around even a dog-training school student. Sakurai also was relieved to know that Onizuka, Misuzu, and Keitaro were all safe. However...at this point things would have to be figured out, legally, and morally.


	35. Lesson 35 The end of Part 2

Great Tenant Onizuka: Lesson 35 The end of...Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

It had been about a few weeks. After much legal wrangling, and motions, and counter-motions, both Hina and Ishihara were facing the music. The district attorney...he wasn't in any mood to make any deals. He was looking to send a message. His message was clear: Don't take advantage of others. Ishihara had pleaded not guilty...and took a gamble. His own attorney warned him that he was going to be in a losing situation, and there were no technicalities to get off on. However, once examinations were over...the tribunal had their own questions against Ishihara. However the Panel wasn't too happy. Once the trial was over, the Judges were more than willing to question Ishihara. Though rare, it was a sign that if a Judge has to question a defendant before passing sentence...

"Mr. Ishihara...do you have any idea on what you have done?" the head judge asked.

"I do," he answered defiantly.

"Then how can you explain your actions?" the first judge demanded.

"It was for the school..." he returned, in a gruff voice.

"Really," the first associate judge started, "I seem to remember that attempted murder, black mail...weren't legal."

"I wanted Onizuka out-of-the-way."

"Exactly _why _did you want him out-of-the-way?" a third judge asked. "Was it because he actually was effected, though unorthodox?"

Ishihara got quiet. He really didn't like the line of questioning the Judges were getting him. He did say a _very _rude remark. The judge tagged him with a 50,000 Yen fee for contempt of court. He didn't add in any additional jail time. Because, that would have been quite pointless. Then, a the second associate judge decided he had to speak up. Calm things down, because things were getting to be quite rowdy.

"Mr. Ishihara," the second associate judge started, "I have a kid in high school...about the age of that Sho Shibuya kid..."

"What are you getting at?" the head judge asked.

"Sir, it's quite honest...didn't you do _anything _in your power to help Misuzu keep him safe?" the second associate asked. "I'd have wanted the JSDF to come in, had it been my kid."

Ishihara became quiet. He was also quite defiant. Considering the charges of felony arson, felony attempted murder, and a few other major charges, he was going to be sent up for a long time. The judges concluded that he couldn't be re-released back into society. Also, as the judges noted, Ishihara doesn't like to be bossed around. That is, the prisoners aren't even allowed to talk to each other without permission. The head judge had heard enough.

"The district attorney has decided not to let the sentences run concurrently," the head judge said.

"Mr. Ishihara, you essentially are facing life in prison," the second associate said.

"Let lt be recorded that we have considered dismissing the lesser charges..." The first associate said.

"However...they also were proven through the major charges," the head judge added.

"What will this mean for my client?" Ishihara's attorney asked.

"He's facing life in prison with no chance of parole," the head judge then said.

The judges handed down their sentence for the record. Ishihara's attorney paid the fines for the contempt. After Ishihara was led away to prison by the guards...they weren't finished yet. Hina came in. She definitely was quiet. Unlike Ishihara, she knew she probably shouldn't mouth off to a judge. Her attorney was _quite _nervous. He was informed by Ishihara's attorney that the Tribunal was in no mood for foolishness.

"Mrs. Urashima," her attorney then started, "you better pray the judges give mercy."

"Why so," she started, "I've done nothing wrong."

"I, honestly, don't think they saw it your way," he returned honestly. "I think at best...if they were generous...they'd give five years."

"If they weren't so merciful...?" Hina asked, realizing the situation was dire.

"You're facing between 20-60 years...and at your age..."

"That's a life sentence," she said quietly.

"We have to go, they're calling for us."

"Will I lose any civil actions?" Hina asked.

"If found guilty...then yes you will lose," he answered bluntly.

Hina then made her way to face the judges. She saw they weren't in any mood. She knew she was charged for a few crimes. She faced a few counts of fraud, custodial interference, and not to mention felony arson (as there is no statutes of limitations on violent felonies). The fraud was quite simple: she did not show to Keitaro that she converted the inn as an all-girls' dorm. The custodial interference is quite simple: she had taken Kanako out of school, ruining her education. The felony arson...well...had she not given Misuzu's parents bad financial advice, they would not have been desperate. Hina gulped as she saw the three rather imposing men towering over her.

"Mrs. Urashima," the head judge said, rubbing his temples after Ishihara, "we have made our decisions against you from your trial."

"I understand," Hina said.

"I do not understand _why _you were so hell-bent on Keitaro getting into a loveless relationship," he stated.

"Is his happiness less than yours?" the second associate asked.

"Think about that," the first associate added. "You really didn't know what was best for everybody."

"Do you have anything to say at all before we pass sentence?" The head judge asked.

"No, I do not," Hina said quietly. She was still defiant...but in a more civil, subtle way.

"Mrs. Urashima, justice knows no age limits," the first associate said.

"We were considering consecutive sentances...however, that'd been way too much," the second associate said.

"Therefore...we sentance you to a term of no less than twenty years...but for no more than sixty years," the head judge announced.

Hina was led away in cuffs. She knew she had been beat. At her age, she had known that it was an effective life sentence. The word got out to Keitaro. He was very glad that now Hina got justice exacted against her. As for Misuzu, she stepped down as the headmistress of Holy Forest and agreed to become Mrs. Sakurai's assistant. Also, a new headmaster was brought in. Mr. Maruyama was brought in to replace her. Onizuka is recovering still from the brain surgery, and from some scrapes and bruises. He was running on pure adrenaline rescuing both Misuzu and Keitaro. A bit later on, Keitaro was in Odaiba at the Fuji Television building. A reporter named Rie Ishitaka decided to interview him. She followed the stories quite closely and wanted to know how things became to be. She also decided that it'd been fitting to close off the observation deck for a few moments taping for the nine o'clock news.

"Mr. Urashima," Rie said, "don't be nervous."

"This is my first interview I've given..." he said nervously.

"You're going to do fine," she said smiling, "all you have to do is be honest."

"That, I can do," he returned calmed down.

"Okay, do remove your glasses so we can get the make-up applied," she ordered.

"Right, to cut on glare," he said.

Once everything was set, Keitaro started the interview. She did her quick introduction. The way the interview was started was very informative. She had already gotten her narration ready for the interview. Once she and Keitaro started talking, it was definitely old hat. In his own words, he explained on how he wasn't the best person in Japan. He also explained that he was clouded by his own lack of judgement. Rie listened intently, as he continued to give background information on himself. She then got into the questions she wanted to ask him.

"Mr. Urashima, how are you feeling that your grandmother has been sentenced to twenty years minimum?" Rie asked out of the gate.

"I feel it's right," he said. "Personally, I feel that she finally got what she deserved."

"Okay, how exactly did she interfere with your life?" she then ask.

"She held a useless childhood promise over me," he said. "It was terrible, as the first girl switched to a different one."

"How did the second girl react?" Rie followed up.

"She doesn't remember a thing about it; she was a toddler at that point," he returned as honestly.

"You were about five then...how old was the second girl?"

"She was about two then," he answered honestly.

"That brings me to another point...what are your opinions on situations of forced marriages, and forced match making?"

"Neither were a good idea," Keitaro started.

"Can you expand?"

"Sure," he said, "with match making you only have a 99 percent chance of success...with a forced marrage...too many things can go wrong."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"Yes, the party forced into it may well be abused," he answered quite honestly.

She then asked Keitaro on any upcoming civil litigations against Hina that was started by him. He told her he couldn't speak out about the case just yet. He didn't want to influence the decision-making processes. Rie understood. Once the interview closed, Keitaro had everything cleared now. About two weeks later, Hina legally had lost her civil case. Keitaro had received the lands of the Hinata...and he had plans for them. Everybody else got a monetary settlement...though a bit less than what hoped. He gathered everybody around to give them some very jarring news. Misuzu, Mrs. Sakurai, Azusa, well...everybody except Sho was there.

"I have some news," Keitaro said. "Firstly, I now fully, and legally, own the grounds to the Hinata."

"That's wonderful!" Kitsune said.

"Though, you all will be upset..." Keitaro started.

"Are you turning it back to a full-service hotel?" Naru asked.

"That's right," Keitaro started.

"If that's the case..." Naru started, "I need a part-time job to pay for college."

"I think it's quite wonderful," Motoko said.

"Wow, imagine this being a resort," Sarah said dreamily. "Imagine the biggest names staying in the same room Mr. Onizuka rented!"

"I'm not happy about it," Su said honestly, "however, I'll help out if you want me to."

"It actually is wonderful," Kikuchi said.

"You know...when are you planning on cancelling the leases?" Noboru asked.

"They'll be cancelled one year from now, and all rent will be refunded," Keitaro started.

"Keep it," Naru said, "we are going to _really _earn our keep."

"How are we going to do that?" Kanako asked.

"We are going to help Keitaro fix up this place...maybe even expand it," Kitsune answered.

"On that..." Keitaro started, "while I will expand on the lands..."

"Would Haruka still have her tea shop?" Mutsumi asked.

"She will," Keitaro stated.

"There's also another bit of news," Misuzu gently reminded Keitaro.

"That's right," he said. "Some of the lands will be sold...but I will give some of the lands to build a new youth facility."

That really surprised everybody. Keitaro's reasoning...kids like Sho would have a place to go, with people who cared. In fact, he decided that Holy Forest and the White Swan Youth Home should run the facility jointly. That was met by applause by everybody. Onizuka, who had recovered quite nicely from the surgery, was even impressed. He didn't think all that time ago Keitaro would get it. It seems that he got it quite well. He reminded him, then that he was going to still make mistakes. Keitaro had learned a lot from everything. He had exactly one question for Keitaro that would look into it.

"Will you be able to find a spot to have a second hot springs?" Onizuka asked. "I mean we can't have any misunderstandings."

"We actually have on the property," Keitaro answered.

Keitaro and company talked about how things will be going for the next year. Time seemed to have passed on quite quickly. It seemed too quickly. Five years have passed...and things have changed. For some for the better, and for some, or the worst. The Hinata now is a full-service inn. Keitaro had no idea that a lot of people he knew were going to purchase the plots. It also made the newly rebuilt hotel quite attractive for everybody. Things...also had gotten a bit bigger Keitaro's case as well.


	36. Lesson 36 These are the Days

Great Tenant Onizuka: These are the days that begin

by

triviatrap1982

**Notes: This is the absolue last chapter of this story. I will admit it took a very long time. However...I do want to thank all those of you who read it. Thanks, you're the guys who make it possible for me to continue to keep writing.**

* * *

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa

About five years later, things were looking up. Keitaro has successfully turned the Inn back into a full-service hotel. He has decided to build a small house on the property. He really didn't want to stay there and intimidate the guests. He also was by Misuzu's side. With the incident that happened years ago, they've become closer. Well...Keitaro and Misuzu had a rather quick wedding ceremony about a month into the renovations. While his family thought it fast, it worked out. This produced their first child. They decided to hame her Ryoko after Mrs. Sakurai. Keitaro's reasoning, she really helped them both out when needed. The bigger news was that Misuzu was about nine months pregnant, with twins. She was due any day now.

"Hey," Keitaro said smiling, "a lot's changed in the past five years."

"It definitely was quick," Misuzu said, overlooking the vista on the grounds.

"You know...I just read in the paper that the forced marriages and match makers are out of luck," he said.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked curiously.

"Well...we actually chose to get together," he started.

"Oh...that's right, people have spoken up against that."

"I can see if the matchmaking thing was like in America, but at least parents are starting to respect their children's wishes."

"What about the stuff about family loyalty and honor?"

"That can only go so far...I found out the hard way," Keitaro chuckled.

"I really don't want to think about how that happened," Misuzu said, nervously.

"It's okay," Keitaro said. "You've actually learned a lot from the same."

"That's true," she answered back. "Besides, we both decided we have to be the best examples to our children."

"True, and in Ryoko's case...a stand-in nurse," he said worried.

He was aware of how Ryoko was. Aside from the mole, and the long brown hair tied back, she was a female version of Keitaro. She was sitting at the table practicing her Japanese characters. She had some problems, but was getting the hang of it. Keitaro also hung up her artwork on the refrigerator. Misuzu urged him to go out on a walk, catch up with some people from his past. He has kept in touch with a few people after the incident, and lost contact with others. He ventured out, and told the house attendant to call him if anything happened. He agreed, and he was on his way. Keitaro had no idea he was going to run into Onizuka and Urumi. Unlike Keitaro and Misuzu...they waited a while to get married.

"Mr. Onizuka," Keitaro greeted, shaking his hand firmly, "It's been a while."

"That's right," he said, "with family and work, it's been a bit hectic."

"Who's your lovely bride?" Keitaro asked.

"This is my wife Urumi...we started going out after she graduated from Holy Forest, and well..." He started smiling.

"Understood," Keitaro said, "she's quite beautiful."

"That's right," he said.

"Tell him the best news," Urumi urged him.

"Right, we did our part," Onizuka said. It was a roundabout way of saying he got her pregnant.

"I'm six months out from my due date," she smiled.

"You both would _really _be great parents," Keitaro said.

"How are things with Misuzu?" Urumi then asked.

"We are on the verge of having twins," he said.

"That is a lot of diapers changed..." Onizuka remarked.

"I do intend on _not _doing what my grandmother has done," he said, with a bit of bitterness.

"It's time to let go," Onizuka said.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I do have my flashes from time to time."

"Was your grandmother not a nice woman?" Urumi asked.

"No she was not," Onizuka and Keitaro answered in unison.

"Where are you off to?" Urumi then asked.

"Oh, I'm getting some air...Misuzu insisted," he answered.

Onizuka, Urumi, and Keitaro then parted ways. Keitaro hasn't seen Urumi much...but he just smiled. He also believed that Onizuka definitely will take measures to keep his child from picking up bad habits. Keitaro cut through the hotel. it definitely was busy. The guests in the common area were having a lively conversation. He was stopped by Haruka, who since was married. During the time of the fires, she met a random cop. He was quite rough, and assertive to say the least. That attracted Haruka who enjoyed his company...and well...thinks took over from there.

"Haruka, how are things going?" Keitaro asked.

"They're wonderful," Haruka said, "the manager you hired is quite engaging to our guests...and can speak a lot of languages."

"She's definitely working out," he said smiling. "How are things between you and your husband?"

"It is working out quite well," she said. "The sex is very lively."

"How long did he play hard to get?" Keitaro chuckled.

"It took him two years just to cop a feel...after that..." she said smiling.

"I got the point," he said laughing.

"I'll go check up on Misuzu in a second," she offered.

"Haruka...do you think people would face up their problems?" Keitaro asked.

"We've waken up...I hope," Haruka said, "there still are some people who will sweep it under the rug."

He got the point and he went down the grand stairway. He looked, and the hotel looked a bit like a dormitory. That was his intentions, so he could get everything in compliance. Once he was in town, he bumped into Naru. Before...and when they met...she was quite violent. After, she has been a lot calm. She has become a star teacher in Japan thanks to her efforts. She also took anger management classes at Tokyo University to keep out of trouble.

"Hey," Keitaro greeted, "let me help you with that!"

"Keitaro," Naru returned, "thanks, its way too heavy!"

"What do you have in these bags, barbels?" he joked.

"I wish," she said, getting everything in order, "this is all of my groceries."

"I am wondering have you found anybody yet?"

"No," she said, "that part of my life is dull, but I can't let it be my primary concern."

"Naru, you're a lot better now than you were years ago," he noted.

"I know," she said softly, "I was nervous to be a teacher."

"I remember Mr. Onizuka telling me his class wasn't exactly angels when he started..." Keitaro started.

"All I had to do was set down the rules...they hated it, but it worked out," she returned.

He helped her get her bags to her apartment. Naru, once she let go of her own anger, began to see exactly what her priorities are. She and Mei became a lot closer. That is, the sisters share an apartment. However, Mei took ill with the flu, and Naru's been working on overdrive to take care of her. Keitaro then gave his wishes and he left. Naru smiled and closed the door behind him. She understood he couldn't say long. Meanwhile, Kitsune was in her apartment finishing writing her second true-crime novel. Her first one based on Hina's exploits was an international best seller. She got a phone call from Mutsumi. She wasn't doing too well, as her mom was diagnosed with cancer.

"Hello," Kitsune answered, "this is Kitsune Konno."

"Hello," Mutsumi returned...less than cheerfully, "how have you been doing?"

"I've been well...but you sound like you need a vacation," she returned.

"I just found out my mom is very sick...they diagnosed her with breast cancer," she said sadly.

"Wow...I'm very sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically.

"It just was so sudden..." she said, to the point of tears.

"Did they find it early?" Kitsune asked.

"They did...I'm worried about the bills..." Mutsumi started. "I just started my new job and..."

"Hey, if you need anything, all you need to do is ask!"

"Thanks," Mutsumi said drying her tears, "I appreciate it."

Kitsune had learned not to concentrate on only herself, but also on others. She had actually volunteered at the local orphanage, and decided she was going to go to college. That is, she now holds her degree in English literature. She also decided she was going to become an English teacher. Unlike Naru who's working in a separate school, Kitsune is working at the new intervention center. That too came about because Kitsune wanted to help out kids in need as best she can. In short, she has a secondary job for when anything happens. Still, the day was quite young yet...and there were more things that needed to happen. Across town things were working out. Motoko was together with a guy...her boyfriend Yuto. He was quite a clutz. She didn't lose her cool. In fact, she took him under his wing, and taught him basic martial arts. While she's no longer a member of the main Shinmei Ryu school she grew up with, she decided to start her own school. She also decided she was going to teach the concepts of a _true _warrior.

"Hey there," Yuto said smiling, "I got the take out from the diner."

"Yuto, you're quite amazing," she said giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Motoko, have you heard from Mr. Keitaro?" he asked.

"I have," she said. "I have met him yesterday...and I would love to enter motherhood."

"How is Ms. Miszu?" he then asked.

"She is well...she is expecting any day now," she answered, "they're going to have twins."

"Wow, so little Ryoko gets to be the older sister!"

"I think that's a role suited for her...she's quite sweet."

The two sat on the floor and had their take-out lunch. They had zero idea on what was going to happen in a few hours. Kikuchi and Ai were walking past the dojo, and smiled. Ai had no idea she would live in a neighborhood like this. Kikuchi just smiled, because Motoko allowed her a place where she can practice. He also decided he'd been better off to let Ai dictate if she wanted to be affectionate. That was a very long process. In the five long years, they've only gotten to just small kisses; also, they have only just got to holding each other close; finally, they just now got to hand holding. Kikuchi hasn't done anything more than needed. They ran into Miyabi, Noboru, and Anko. Sho was absent since he moved to Hokkaido. Tomoko hit her big break, and is currently residing in Hollywood. and Kunio was away in China on business.

"Hey there," Kikuchi said to Miyabi, "you've been invisible for a while."

"Well...the long hours of social work would do that to a person," Miyabi smiled.

"Hey, has anybody seen Tomoko and Kunio?" Ai asked.

"Oh, Tomoko hit it big in Hollywood," Miyabi said. "That happened by accident when she was visiting Long Beach on vacation."

"I hope she didn't get into..." Kikuchi started.

"Nah, she's not in the San Fernando Valley...thank God," Miyabi interrupted.

"What is she doing there?" he then asked.

"She got into voice acting work," Miyabi said. "She also has shot pilots for tv shows as well."

"I hope she has a back-up plan..." Ai said.

"She does...I forgot that Tomoko is into science and such," Miyabi said ruefully.

"Well that's definitely good," Anko said walking up with Noboru.

"Yeah," Noboru said smiling, "I heard she had a couple of series picked up."

"How are things between you two?" Miyabi asked Ai.

"Slowly," Ai said, "It's not for lack of trying...but I have made it nearly impossible for him to get intimate."

"It's not your fault," Anko said. "He's well aware of what happened."

"The funny thing is...it did bring us closer together," Ai smiled.

They then discussed the old days when they all met Onizuka. Granted that they wanted him out...it turned out to be a blessing he came into their lives. Kunio shot them an e-mail from China on a huge engineering project he was assigned to. He was doing well, granted the culture shock nearly got him into trouble. He was due back in a week. There did come a rush from the dojo, as Motoko _ran _nearly knocking everybody over.

"Mrs. Ayoama, is everything alright?" Noboru asked.

"It is Keitaro...he got the call that Misuzu has started..."

"I know what that means!" Kikuchi said.

Everything was started into chaos. They hurried to the hospital. Yuto (who had taken Motoko's last name) decided to stay by. That is, Motoko's instructors were to take over. About a half hour later, everybody was crowded into the hospital waiting room. Sarah was very surprised at this many people for Keitaro. She heard Misuzu's pained cries...and clamped her legs. She finished taking her high school entrance exams. She resolved to put off motherhood untill after high school.

"What's the matter?" Shinobu asked. She was out of her school's uniform, and in a simple pink dress.

"Keitaro really did it this time," Sarah answered shaking.

"Has anybody seen Su?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, she's stuck studying for her exams," Shinobu answered.

"Well," Onizuka said, "this is what I'm going to look forward to in three months...I'm going to definitely love being a father."

"Noboru...what have you been doing with your life?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, I became an accountant," he answered, "Anko decided she wanted to be a good housewife...though I will support her every step of the way."

Kitsune nodded, as they heard a very loud scream. Haruka and Kanako came by. Keitaro's parents couldn't make it. They had to watch Ryoko at the last-minute. Hina hasn't been heard from. From the last they've heard, she's kept out of trouble. Naru also decided to help out Keitaro's parents, while grading her papers. She found it was easier to teach Ryoko the Japanese characters. About three hours later, the doctor came by. He stepped up to Haruka.

"Are you and her family?" he asked, referring also to Kanako.

"We are," Kanako answered. "My parents couldn't be here."

"I have good news," he said. "They are quite healthy."

"Doctor," Onizuka ask, "I think for Misuzu's side...somebody should be at her side."

"Well...you all can visit once they're settled in a room," he smiled.

Once the dust cleared, Naru brought Ryoko to the hospital to meet her new little brother and sister. Ryoko was in awe when she saw how tiny they were. They were about the same weight, and size, as a watermelon. The doctor then asked Keitaro one very important question. He wanted to know exactly what the kids would be named. Keitaro had already named Ryoko after Misuzu's former teacher...he decided what he wanted to do.

"What are we going to do?" Misuzu smiled.

"Would you be upset if I named them after your former co-workers?" Keitaro asked.

"Not at all," Misuzu said.

"Good, I will name our son Eikichi after Mr. Onizuka," Keitaro started, "though, for our daughter...I'm going to name him Urumi after his wife."

"That's an absolute huge honor," Onizuka said surprised.

Once everything calmed down...pictures were e-mailed to everybody they knew. They got some very congratulatory messages. Even Sho sent a message of congratulations. He wished them both a lot of happy years. While he still struggled with the events of the past...he's not self-harming anymore. He was able to open up his own bookstore in Hokkaido, and it is very successful. Mrs. Sakurai was also quite happy, as was the now retired Uchiyamada. It turned out that everything had worked out. Some for the better, and some for the worse. Either way, this isn't the end of everything...these are the days that begin.


End file.
